Observando
by Ichiro El Britannia
Summary: Frrigio es un Arrancar que vive en Las Noches, como todos los demás... Pero será el único testigo del vinculo que se irá formando entre Ulquiorra y Orihime. Apesto con los sumarios... Parte I finalizada, más todavia falta historia :D
1. Chapter 1

**De nuevo estoy aquí comunidad Bleachera y UlquiHemista :D, esta vez planeo escribir una "historia oficial" por así decirlo, sera larga, une especie de "Saga del Hueco Mundo" pero con un OC, que sera de hecho el protagonista, y el observador de la relación UlquiHime y su desarrollo (de ahí el titulo), planeaba escribir un OneShot de Naruto, pero que va, no me pude contener así que hice esto primero... Ulquiorra lo haré lo más parecido posible al real, pero será todo un ****desafió... Sobre todo porque es la mata de las emociones ¬¬**

**Yo malo: **volvio el gay este, que falló en su intento de eliminarme de su mente, ¡gracias psicología barata!

**Yo bueno: **no me prestas atención TT_TT trato de llevarme bien contigo porque eres yo, y tu solo cierras la puerta de tu cuarto (en mi mente)

**Yo malo: **aquí vienen las lagrimas, todos saquen un paraguas porque este llora como un diluvio

**Yo bueno:** no voy a llorar, solo me siento ofendido porque me ofendes, y cuando discuto contigo, extrañamente pierdo...

**Yo malo: **me toca dar el disclaimer, preparence gente, ya veran como este transforma el anime en un Shojo de mier...

**Yo bueno: **si no te callas, yo daré el disclaimer

**Yo malo: **esta bien me callo.** Disclaimer: Bleach y todos sus personajes, y la trama son gracias al cielo de Tite Kubo y no de este yaoi.**

**Yo bueno: **no soy yaoi, ahora ponte a ver South Park

**Yo malo: **no lo pasan a esta hora Einstein

**Yo bueno: **que original eres para los insultos ¬¬

* * *

><p><strong>Observando<strong>

**Capitulo 1: **_¿No crees que debes comenzar a mirar mas allá de lo que vez?_

_¿Que es esto? ¿Será la vida? O es que estoy muerto, por alguna razón siento que no debería pensar en esto... Pero que diablos, no entiendo lo que esta pasando aquí, ¿estoy muerto?_

_Yo... ¡Yo!..._

Abrí mis ojos abruptamente, tanto que por un momento sentí que se saldrían de sus cavidades, mi habitación esta más caliente de lo que esta usualmente...- ¿Estoy sudando? – me pregunté – ¿Qué demonios fue eso?

Estaba pensando en lo que "soñé" diría que fue una pesadilla, oí sonar la puerta, supongo que por eso desperté - ¿Quién es? – dije fríamente.

-Soy yoo – dijo Gin con su típico tono de voz, que combinaba perfectamente con su sonrisa.

-¿Qué quieres Ichimaru-san? – la verdad me llevó muy bien con Gin, el no tiene problemas con que yo no lo llamé sama y realmente no lo haría, ni siquiera lo hago con Tousen, aún contra toda protesta de este.

-¿Hay algún problema?, es que se te oía gritar "Yo" por el pasillo como si fueras alguna especie de superhéroe con complejo de derrota.

-No se porque traes esa clase de cosas a esto Ichimaru, ¿Acaso luzco como un superhéroe? – le cuestioné, porque sinceramente, con una piel más blanca que la nieve, unos ojos rojos, y una máscara arrancar rota, cuyos restos permanecen en mi cabeza, de hecho a la mitad de mi cara, como mi antiguo en forma Vasto Lorde, no creo que así paresca.

-Si-dijo Gin tranquilo – pero como uno bien feo.

-¿Estas jodiendome? – pregunte muy fastidiado.

-Algo así, como sea, Aizen-sama quiere que vayas al comedor, junto con los otros Espada – me dijo

-Que fastidio... Detesto las reuniones, y como una especie de híbrido, Espada/Privaron Espada, realmente no siento que sea muy útil en esas reuniones, ademas si quieren una mente para planear algo, porque no mejor llaman solo a Ulquiorra, porque de hecho, el es el único al que le consultan esa clase de cosas.

-Deberías estar feliz de que al menos no acompañes a los otros tres, aislado por ahí – me dijo Gin, y sin más agrego – te esperamos allá.

-Como sea – dije con un tono de fastidio comparado al de Grimmjow o Yammi.

-¿Estas tratando de competir con Starrk por ser el más perezoso? – me pregunto

-Vete Ichimaru, no estoy de buenas – dije, oí como sus pasos se alejaban, aunque puedo jurar que me dijo algo antes de irse – maldición, a perder mi tiempo.

* * *

><p>Después de ponerme el uniforme de Arrancar, y tomar mi Zanpakutou, solo en caso de tener algún problema con Nnoitra como de costumbre, fui caminando directo hacia el comedor, de hecho era el más suertudo de los Arrancar, pues vivía en la misma torre donde se encontraba el comedor, pero ahora que me ponía a pensarlo, si la reunion era en el comedor y no en la sala del trono, era algo muy importante.<p>

Abrí la puerta, y aunque lo oculte, me quería suicidar de la grata sorpresa que me llevé al ver que todos (inclusive Starrk) ya estaban ahí, siendo yo el que dormía mas cerca... -_Gracias Gin, seguro me avisaste tarde apropósito _– pensé.

-Llegas tarde mí querido Arrancar Número 100, Anstorein Cisuter

-No me gusta mi nombre-expresé-le pedí que no me llamara así Aizen-sama, de hecho creo haberle pedido que me llamara Frrigio o algo así...

-Igual no tienes gusto para los nombres – dijo Grimmjow, típico de él, por alguna razón nos llevamos mal.

-...Con todo respeto, Mi Señor - terminé la sentencia como si nada – por cierto Grimmjow, ¿que tal es ya no ser un Espada? – me vio con desprecio, luego a Luppi y luego apartó su mirada.

-Lo entiendo, pero no veo el sentido de llamarte por apodos si vas a ser ejecutado – dijo con su voz arrogante y tranquila.

-Con todo respeto, Aizen-sama, no creo que me ejecute, por lo menos no hoy, porque tengo entendido que tengo habilidades suficientes para derrotar al capitán comandante de los Shinigamis –respondí confiado.

-Ahora si que podré experimentar con Arrancars, que divertido – dijo Szayel Aporro con su voz enfermiza, mire al pelirrosa y noté que sonreía de forma diabólica, antes de poder responder sentí como la zanpakutou de Tousen me arrinconaba entre el y el filo.

-He conseguido crear con la Hogyoku un mejor Arrancar para ese trabajo... Muéstrate Wonderweiss – dijo Aizen, ahora si que entré en pánico, vi como un niño, de la estatura parecida a la de Lillynette, la fracción de Starrk, salía de la oscuridad del pasillo detrás de la silla de Aizen, este solo emitía sonidos como de sorpresa, vaya reemplazo. Un Arrancar retrasado – ¿ahora no estas tan confiado no?

-Ciertamente Aizen-sama, ahora ¿podría decirle a Tousen que aleje su zanpakutou de mi garganta? Por favor – dije, el no se inmuto, solo hizo un gesto a Tousen, que me dejo libre - ¿Qué es lo que ocurre aquí? Por cierto, pues si fue de tanta conmoción mi retraso, entonces es algo importante.

-Tan listo como siempre- dijo Aizen, en serio gracias a esa mala pasada, creo que voy a asesinar a Gin mientras duerme esta noche – Hoy vamos a dar inicio al secuestro de Orihime Inoue, como ya sabemos, hay varios shinigamis en la zona, así que Ulquiorra, ¿te molestaría explicar el plan?

-Vamos a ir en grupo, seremos Yammi, Luppi, Grimmjow, Wonderwiss, Frrigio y yo – dijo con una voz monótona – En este momento, esa humana esta en la Sociedad de Almas entrenando, tal y como predijo Aizen-sama, y hoy volverá, eso lo hará gracias a la distracción que el grupo creara, mientras ustedes hacen esa distracción yo abriré un garganta en el Senkaimon y la traeré, después de todo esa basura shinigami no tendrá posibilidad alguna de vencerme, y esa humana aceptara mi lógica, todo saldrá de acuerdo al plan - concluyó.

-Vaya, que inteligente - dije sarcásticamente, mi relacion con Ulquiorra es OK, pero es un fastidio oirlo hablar tanto.

-¿Dudas, mis queridos Espada? – preguntó Aizen

-¿No experimentare con ese? – pregunto el enfermo depravado de Szayel Aporro con una mirada macabra.

-¿Puedo ir yo? Necesito de una buena batalla, ya no es divertido matar basura Adjuchas fuera de Las Noches – Añadió Nnoitra.

-¿Puedo matar a Gin por despertarme tarde, hacerme llegar tarde y en consecuencia tener la mala pasada del principio de la reunion? – dije mitad bromeando, mitad amenazando a Gin.

-No, no y absolutamente no... Por cierto Frrigio, no has tomado tu taza de té negro – me dijo Aizen – se que es el que te gusta, por eso no me moleste en preguntarte cuando te retrasaste.

-Ya esta frío, lo detesto frío – deje la taza en su lugar, tirando su contenido en dirección a Baraggan, el té se pudrió y desapareció antes de siquiera tocarlo – me divierte hacer eso – el me miró sin decir nada – ¿cuando es que partimos? – pregunté

-En unas horas – dijo Ulquiorra, como siempre, inexpresivo.

-Procura llegar temprano – dijo Luppi, queriendo hacer el papel de Grimmjow, cosa que no le salía para nada.

* * *

><p>-Entonces esta mujer es... ¿Bella? – pregunte a Ulquiorra, sabia lo que me respondería, por eso mismo fue que le pregunte, es divertido debatir con el.<p>

-Ella no es una obra de arte, de hecho es una simple humana con apenas una pequeña porción de reiatsu, nada especial, es solo basura... La vi y sinceramente no tenía poderes como para ser útil en lo absoluto, solo es otra pieza de ajedrez en esta guerra – dijo fríamente.

-¿Pero no piensas que deberías comenzar a mirar más allá de lo que vez? – pregunte

-No, el sentido de la vida es lo que vemos, mis ojos lo ven todo, lo que ellos no vean es falso, por eso detesto a los humanos siempre hablando del corazón y de estupideces como esas – me contestó.

-Pero Ulquiorra, no te interesa... No se formar vínculos con alguien más a parte de mi y Aizen-sama – le pregunté – digo, ¿no podrías encontrar al menos una pequeña porción de sentimientos en tu cora... Ser?

-Mi único vínculo con Aizen-sama es el de Líder y sirviente, solo le sirvo, ni más ni menos – comenzó – Y no veo que vínculo pueda tener contigo, tu solo me fastidias al hablar de esta clase de cosas.

-Solo juego, a eso se le llama bromear, y eso hacen los amigos – le expliqué.

-No somos amigos, solo eres otro miembro del ejercito del líder – replicó fríamente – ni más ni menos.

-¿Puedes dejar de decir eso? Me ofendes Ulquiorra"-san" – dije

-¿No deberías ir a prepararte? Partimos en 2 horas, y si eres tan basura como he visto que eres, no sobrevivirás a la misión – volvió a ofenderme el maldito.

-Oye, solo trato de ser amable contigo, pero supongo que no conoces la amabilidad – le dije

-Eso es solo otra ilusión creada por los humanos, y es patético que un hollow, más un Arrancar, se defienda con eso – ahora si, ya tengo 2 asesinatos en mi lista, ¿como se atreve a compararme con un humano cualquiera?

-En serio deja de ser tan nihilista*, ve observa más allá de lo que tus ojos ven, te puede hacer bien de vez en cuando "emo" – dije sarcásticamente.

-¿Qué es eso? – pregunto, sin variar su tono de voz, detesto eso.

-Me voy – dije sin más, y me fui a prepararme para la misión, caminando por estos enormes pasillos

* * *

><p>*Nihilismo: teoría que dice que todo lo que existe es únicamente lo que vemos con los ojos. Proviene del Latín (creo xD) Nihil: "Nada".<p>

**Yo malo:** aburres

**Yo bueno:** no puedo comenzar hablando yo de vez en cuando?

**Yo malo:** no, ese poder es mio

**Yo bueno:** yo domino el cuerpo, y tu tienes más control sobre mi? Me doy cuenta de lo patético que sueno

**Yo malo:** todos lo sabíamos

**Yo bueno:** sabes que no me estoy inmutando, no?

**Yo malo:** lloraras si sigues despreciando mi gran manera de descalificarte

**Yo bueno:** ¬¬ ahora eres tú quien aburre... Dejen reviews, por favor. No tiene ciencia, solo haganlo :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Segundo capitulo, enjoy! Pronto comenzara lo interesante, en este capitulo solo me concentre en que Frrigio conociera a Orihime, así que no es la gran cosa... Dejen reviews gente...**

**Yo malo: **ja, volví a comenzar la conversacion

**Yo bueno:** Kisama, pero por lo menos a mi me toca dar el disclaimer

**Yo malo**: ¿lo darás por capitulo?

**Yo bueno:** esa es mi idea :P

**Yo malo:** eres tan yaoi, eres solo un yaoi de mier...

**Yo bueno:** **Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, ni a mi amargado otro yo, le pertenece a Tite Kubo-sama, junto con sus personajes y trama en general**

**Yo malo:** Eres patético...

**Yo bueno:** ¿por qué esta vez?

**Yo malo:** porque me da la gana de que lo seas, y punto.

**Yo bueno:** comiencen a leer... Antes de que este se tome todo el capitulo para criticarme

* * *

><p><strong>Observando.<strong>

**Capitulo 2: **_¿Por qué la dejaste hacer eso?_

Tome mi zanpakutou, y fui usando Sonido a las afueras de la torre central del castillo, donde íbamos a partir Luppi, Yammi, Grimmjow, Wonderweiss y yo. Todos estaban en sus propios aires, Luppi le restregaba a Grimmjow que el era el Sexto Espada, Yammi estaba furioso recordando como un tal Kurosaki le había cortado el brazo, Wonderweiss estaba maravillado con la luz del sol falso del castillo mientras Tousen le explicaba que era lo que tenía que hacer, y en cuanto a mí, yo solo trataba de no cortarme los oidos con mi zanpakutou, solo oía estupideces de cada uno. Al fin decidí hablar:

-Bien genios, cállense todos que contaminan este aire con ruido innecesario – dije, ellos no me prestaron atención. Me acerqué a Luppi

-Bien Grimmjow, tranquilízate, te tomare en cuenta como fracción... – decia Luppi, Grimmjow se limitaba a mirarlo con desprecio y odio... Esa ira por un momento me recordó a Yammi.

-Cállate Luppi – le dije – la única razón por la que Grimmjow esta por debajo de tu rango es porque fue negligente, el es mucho mas poderoso que tu, y sinceramente si tengo que elegir entre ustedes dos, lo prefiero a él – le dije, con todo el sentido de ofensa, Grimmjow sonrió levemente – Eso no significa que me agrades Grimmjow, de hecho solo te detesto menos que a este – le dije señalando a Luppi

-Como digas, solo no vengas a joderme a mitad de mi diversión como, y así te evitas un problema conmigo – me dijo Grimmjow.

-Como digas... – me dirigí a Yammi – Yammi, hazme un favor y cállate, si te corto un brazo un jodido shinigami o no, no es problema mío o de nadie aquí, sino tuyo y solo tuyo... Además, ya te lo volvieron a poner ¿no? – dije fríamente.

-No me interesa lo que tu tengas que decir inútil, no eres mi jefe, la única razón por la que no te doy un puñetazo en la cara ¡ES PORQUE TENEMOS ESTA JODIDA MISION ENCIMA Y TENGO PROHIBIDO MATARTE! – me gritó, ahora recordé porque no tenia que hacer enojar a Yammi.

-Uy, pero que poco temperamento viejo – ni loco le mostraría que me asustaba su repentina alza de voz – Y terminaré con esto – me susurré.

-Tousen, ¿podrías dejar a ese Arrancar retrasado? Se que es mi maldito reemplazo pero no quiero oír explicaciones de lo que ya se, y con eso me refiero a el aire y esas idioteses, que vaya a una escuela en su habitación o algo – dije con mi tono altanero, lo hice apropósito para ver la reacción de Tousen.

-Wonderweiss no es retrasado, y se mas respetuoso conmigo, llámame Tousen-sama – ni loco lo iba a llamar Tousen-sama.

-Nadie lo hace Tousen, ¿Por qué debería hacerlo yo? – le cuestioné.

-Aaaaaaaaaah – decía Wonderweiss, eso ocurrió al notar como su cabello se movía con el viento, que imbecil este niño.

-¿Todos listos? – oí la voz de Ulquiorra a lo lejos – Pues vayan, yo esperare aquí a que la humana este en el Senkaimon – dijo inexpresivamente, ¿desde cuando estaba allí? – Frrigio estará a cargo del Garganta en el que irán el lo abrirá, y en consecuencia, será su guía en la misión, vayan – ordeno.

-¿Oíste Yammi?, ahora si soy tu jefe – comencé a reír sin escrúpulos ante la ironía, abrí un Garganta, conteniendo la risa lo más que pude, y dije – ¡vayan gusanos que no tenemos todo el día! –todos entraron, con miradas incrédulas ante mi actitud.

* * *

><p>Una vez en el Garganta, cerca de la ciudad Karakura, anuncié al grupo – hagan lo que les plazca, solo actúe así porque me pareció muy cómico que soy tu jefe Yammi, y de hecho el líder de todos – volví a reír ante la ironía – pero tienen terminantemente prohibido asesinarme – dije con voz seria.<p>

-Como sea – dijeron todos

-Vaya pero que animo – dije incrédulo – Este público es tan difícil – me encogí de hombros y note como el otro lado del garganta se había abierto a mi espalda, y que de hecho estaba flotando en el aire.

-Yo me voy, tengo un asunto pendiente – dijo Grimmjow que se fue sin dirección aparente.

-¡Grimmjow! – comenzó Yammi

-Dejalo, ya no es un Espada, no es importante – lo corto Luppi, Wonderweiss vio una libélula y decidió seguirla, no me canso de ver a ese niño degradarse a sí mismo.

-¡Oye mocoso! Deja eso, que vamos a tener una batalla – Yammi le dijo a Wondeweiss, este no le hizo caso, patético...

-No te va a hacer caso Yammi, es un retrasado – le dije secamente

Yammi sonrió y me dijo – no estás celoso porque es tu reemplazo, ¿o si "Jefe"?

-No, jamás estaría celoso de ese sujeto, de cualquier manera... Suerte, iré a ver donde esta Grimmjow... A estas alturas la Sociedad de Almas debe saber de nuestra presencia y los shinigamis estarán aquí pronto – dije – no mueran, no quiero tener problemas con Ulquiorra – me fui tras Grimmjow.

* * *

><p>Que divertido, Ulquiorra ya debe tener a esa humana contra la pared, Yammi, Luppi y Wonderweiss estarán luchando con algún shinigami cualquiera... Pero Grimmjow... Con su suerte estará peleando en este momento con el tal Kurosaki del que todos hablan.<p>

-... Me lo corte – oí la voz de Grimmjow – Me corte el brazo para mostrarte que puedo vencerte sin el – _eres tan cool Grimmjow –_ me dije sarcásticamente – observe la batalla de Grimmjow contra un shinigami con una especie de Shihakusho con capa y cabello naranja... Pero algo estaba fuera de lugar, en medio de su lucha con Grimmjow, ¿materializo una máscara Hollow? No se lo que ese sujeto sea, pero seguramente es quien le interesa a Aizen-sama... El tal Kurosaki... Note como la lucha se hacia más interesante, la espada de Grimmjow colisionaba repetidas veces con la del tal Kurosaki, Grimmjow estuvo a punto de perder la lucha, lo más extraño es que fue duranto solo unos 12 o 15 segundos, tomé mi zanpakutou para intervenir en cualquier momento cuando... La máscara del pelinaranja se partió, y desvaneció... – _Grimmjow ya la tiene ganada, sin esa máscara el shinigami no podrá ganarle_ – pensé y decidí irme.

Con mi mano hice un gesto y abrí un Garganta hacia el Senkaimon, quería ver a la humana, supongo que será mejor que soportar más tiempo aburrido en el mundo humano con sujetos tan extraños, antes de entrar en el garganta note la gran cantidad de Balas lanzadas desde el punto de llegada – _Yammi_ – pensé y camine dentro del tunel.

* * *

><p>Al llegar al otro lado, vi como un par shinigamis estaban inconscientes en el suelo, y Ulquiorra me veía fijamente, como si hubiese interrumpido algo – hola Ulquiorra – giré mi cabeza donde estaba la humana, que sorpresa, quede boquiabierto – <em>Es hermosa –<em> pensé... La mire fijamente, hasta que pude reaccionar – H-hola, humana.

-... – me miro sin decir una palabra.

-No honren mi presencia con silencio, no es necesario, ni que fuera la reina del Hueco Mundo, puedes terminar de hablar con tu no... con ella Ulquiorra – Fue como un flash, solo por un error de palabras - _se me acaba de ocurrir la mejor idea que he tenido en mucho tiempo jajajajaja – _pensé – _Es hora de que Ulqui-chan se consiga una novia..._

-Como te decía mujer, no tienes opción, no son negociaciones... Debes venir y hacerte fiel a Aizen-sama, o sino todos tus amigos morirán como puedes ver – ahí fue cuando note las imágenes sobre Ulquiorra que mostraban la lucha en Karakura, vi al Kurosaki recibiendo una paliza por parte de Grimmjow, a Luppi luchando contra todos shinigamis, y Yammi lanzando Balas a una especie de sombrerero – Dirás que si y vendrás a Hueco Mundo, porque no estamos negociando...

-Esta bien, solo no le hagas daño a mis amigos, por favor – dijo la mujer con una voz seria, pero a la vez preocupada – _esto será interesante_ – pensé

-Podrás ir al mundo humano, usando esto – Ulquiorra le facilitó un collar a la mujer – así nadie te vera, podrás despedirte únicamente de uno de tus amigos a tu elección, si te lo quitas no habrá segundas oportunidades – dijo con voz monótona.

-Ya hablaste mucho Ulquiorra... ¿Por cierto como te llamas, mujer? – le pregunté.

-Inoue... Orihime – contesto tímidamente, ¿la intimido?

-Vamos Ulquiorra, es hora de intervenir en las batallas, tu ve a por Grimmjow, yo me encargo de buscar a los otros con Negación.

-¿Están separados? – Demonios, olvide ese pequeño detalle.

-Culpa al jodido rebelde de Grimmjow, es su culpa, el fue el primero y único en separarse – le expliqué.

-Que negligente – dijo con una voz, que según creo, expresaba desprecio, pero sería difícil decir – ve mujer, y recuerda solo uno de tus amigos... Y no te quites el collar – le indicó antes de entrar en mi Garganta.

* * *

><p>Ya en Garganta podía hablar con Ulquiorra tranquilamente - ¿Por qué la dejaste despedirse? ¿No que no sentías nada por ella? – cuestione a Ulquiorra<p>

-No, no siento nada por ella Frrigio – me respondió – te dije que no creo en los sentimientos... Es todo parte de la estrategia... Tomaría mucho explicártelo y debemos dividir nuestros caminos.

-Joder, detesto hacer de niñero de grupo... Nos vemos Ulquiorra – le dije – Por cierto, ¿seguro no sientes nada por Inoue? Digo, es bella – añadí.

-...

-¿Acaso hoy es el día universal todos ignoren al Espada 100?

-Ese día no existe- dijo Ulquiorra.

-Sabes, uno de estos días comenzare a ignorarte Ulquiorra"-san" – dije para molestarlo, pero supongo que no funcionó, porque no se inmuto... O quizás es que el es así, como sea... Me volvió a ignorar.

* * *

><p>Ya en el punto de llegada se volvió a abrir la puerta del Garganta.<p>

-Negación – dije con tono de fastidio, así del portal salió un rayo amarillo grande que se dividió en tres, uno envolvió a Yammi, otro a Wonderweiss y otro a Luppi, el muy imbécil utilizo su Resurrección. Comenzaron a ascender todos mientras se mofaban de los shinigamis.

-Yammi, y Wonderweiss, bien hecho... Luppi, pendejo, ¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre utilizar tu Resurrección aquí?

-Los iba a matar, esos shinigamis no pueden derrotarme... – comenzó

-Aparentemente si pudieron porque estuviste unos buenos minutos congelado – lo cortó Yammi.

-Aaaaaaaah – dijo Wonderweiss – _Esto será un largo viaje a casa – _pensé

* * *

><p>Una vez en Las Noches, Ulquiorra fue a explicarle la situación a Aizen, cada quien volvio a lo suyo... Yo fui a hacer lo que hacía usualmente, hablar con Gin.<p>

Fui a su habitación y no estaba, busque su reiatsu por el castillo, pero al final solo sentí los reiatsus de los demás, y los gritos de Lillynette hacia Starrk tratando de despertarlo para "variar". Así que decidí ir a mi habitación a dormir... Mi habitación no era nada especial, solo cuatro paredes blancas y la cama con sabanas... Al acostarme caí en sueño casi inmediatamente.

_Esta realidad es muy triste, solo y sin nadie que se me compare... No se porque tiene que ser así, pero aun así siento que no debería recordar... No debería recordar la forma en que morí, o al menos eso siento. _

_Esta armadura de sombras me protege... Es la defensa perfecta, pero aún sin ella nadie se me compara en una batalla, soy el más fuerte... Pero como es posible que recuerde mi época en la que fui... *todo se hace borroso, oigo menos*_

_¡¿Qué demonios es esto?_

Volví a despertar sudando, no se que fue eso... Pero...

-Frrigio, acaba de arribar Inoue – me anunció Gin – y esta vez no vas tarde, en serio – dijo con su tono de voz.

-Estoy yendo – anuncié

-Y deja de gritar, eso hace más fastidioso el que robe tu zanpakutou – me dijo, y en mi puerta se escucho un ruido metálico, como el choque de un sable contra la puerta – te la devolveré cuando dejes de molestar a los demás con tus pesadillas, Lancelot, por cierto apresúrate y ve a la sala del trono – me advirtió.

-¡Me estas jodiendo! – dije exaltado.

-No-oh – dijo y se fue, maldito Gin, detesto cuando bromea de esa manera... ¿Lancelot? ¿Hace cuanto que esta parado oyéndome?

Así me levante de la cama, me dirigí a la sala del trono – _Maldito Gin, malditas pesadillas, y maldito mundo_...

* * *

><p><strong>Yo malo:<strong> otro capitulo fresa

**Yo bueno:** no lo fue

**Yo malo:** pero lo escribiste mal de todas formas ***Beep***

**Yo bueno:** Censurare los insultos que digas aquí de ahora en adelante, a menos que sea en japonés.

**Yo malo:** ¿me quitas mi derecho a insultarte en mi idioma? Que comience la guerra entonces

**Yo bueno:** eres de tan mal genio mi amigo...

**Yo malo:** no soy tu amigo, soy tu enemigo desde ¡ya! Que comience la guerra he dicho

**Yo bueno:** ¬¬ Dejen reviews... Ya pueden dejarme reviews anonimos así que comenten y comenten y hablenme, sugieranme, lo que sea y mejor lo corto porque ya estoy dando discursos redundantes como Charlotte Cuulhourne

**Yo malo:** ¿y no eres él?

**Yo bueno:** ¿por qué? ¿acaso quieres ser el?

**Yo malo:** QUE ASCO** *beep* *beep*** de ***beep***


	3. Chapter 3

**Disculpen por el capitulo anterior, a mi tampoco me gusto xDD, esperaba hacer algo mejor, pero no se me ocurrió... Así que aquí comienza la pequeña broma de Frrigio, ¿que ocurrirá? Descubranlo xD. Por cierto, disculpen los errores que encontraran, es que no tuve casi tiempo de revisar el capi... El problema es que si no lo subo ahorita, no se cuando lo haga**

**Yo malo: **Tu capitulo anterior apesta, ahora yo no eres yaoi, eres Mr.***beep***

**Yo bueno: **Lo se, no me lo recuerdes y te dije que te censuraria... ¿Por que me odias? Tu me agradas :3

**Yo malo: **Y luego que no eres yaoi... Disclaimer: ese no es dueño de Bleach o se llamaría "Frutillita y su experiencia con espiritus feos"... Todo es, gracias al cielo, de Tite Kubo-sama

**Yo bueno: **No se llamaría frutillita, ni siquiera me cae bien.

**Yo malo: **Eso dices tú

* * *

><p><strong>Observando<strong>

**Capitulo 3: **_¿Conociendo a la mascota?._

Llegue la sala del trono, donde estaban Ulquiorra, líder estratégico de la operación, y todos los demás Arrancar de alto nivel, junto con los Espada y algunos Números, en total 26 puestos en la enorme sala... Pero desde la muerte de las Fracciones de Grimmjow, y la creación de Wonderweiss solo se ocupan 23 puestos.

Solo unos pocos se percataron de mi aparición, aparentemente Aizen mostraba a todos las habilidades del Shun Shun Rikka de Inoue. Estaba ella ahí curando el brazo cortado y quemado de Grimmjow, pero un momento – _Eso es imposible, Tousen, lo quemo frente a todos – _Subí a mi puesto, que para mi desgracia estaba al lado del de Nnoitra, y como Gin había tomado mi zanpakutou no tenia defensa, el me detesta porque estoy aquí con ellos siendo un Número, y no solo cualquier Número, sino el 100, técnicamente un Privaron Espada... Todo es por su complejo de "Soy el más fuerte".

Cuando volví a concentrarme en lo que todos veían, la mujer, el brazo de Grimmjow estaba totalmente curado, y conociéndolo, todos sabíamos lo que venía.

-Se siente bien – dijo – vamos a probarlo – su tono cambio a uno sádico.

-Grimmjow, ¿que crees que haces? – preguntó Luppi, muy tarde Grimmjow le dio un puñetazo, muy fuerte podría decir, en el estomago – Maldito – dijo antes de ser desintegrado por un cero del reposicionado Sexto Espada. Todos veíamos como si nada, y Aizen seguía con su sonrisa tranquila y arrogante mientras lo que quedo de Luppi se desvanecia frente a él.

-_Imbecil_ – pensé – _se la tenía merecido, con todo lo que le decía a Grimmjow, tarde o temprano terminaría así._

-¿No es increíble como paso todo tan rápido? – dijo Nnoitra sonriendo, me miró – además lo más importante, la mascota esta muy buena – dijo con una sonrisa aun mayor.

-No diría que pasó rápido, de hecho fue muy predecible, pero tu mente inferior y brutal no sería capaz de preveer ni lo que hará en la mañana – dije con arrogancia.

-No me hables así – dijo Nnoitra controlando su tono de voz únicamente porque Aizen estaba aún en la habitación, aunque nos miraba disimuladamente – No te creas mejor que yo, uno de estos días acabare contigo lenta y dolorosamente – dijo con una mirada sadistica.

Ignoré a Nnoitra y me concentre en Aizen, tal y como espere, me llamó al frente – Frrigio, ¿puedes venir para acá? – Usé sonido y aparecí en frente de él.

-¿Que ocurre, Aizen-sama? – pregunte, en parte aliviado de que Nnoitra no haya notado que no tenia mi zanpakutou.

-¿Dónde esta tu zanpakutou? – maldición, este no ha sido mi dia, aunque creo que ya estaban por pasar las 12, fui despertado tarde por Gin, no tuve nada que hacer en el mundo humano, ¿y ahora esto?

-Yo... – actué sorprendido, como si recién me hubiese dado cuenta – No se... Ichimaru-san estuviste en frente de mi habitación, ¿no sabes de casualidad donde estará?

-Hmmm... De hecho la encontré viniendo hacía acá, toma te la devuelvo – me la dio, pero me susurro al oído – _Lancelot _- y después volvió a su puesto.

-¿Para que necesita que la usé Aizen-sama? – pregunté

-Para nada especial, es que te vi desarmado, al lado de Nnoitra, y provocándolo, a veces me pregunto si en verdad piensas fuera de ese orgullo – dijo con un tono de superioridad.

-Si, señor. Si pienso mas allá de mi orgullo – detesto contestar esa clase de preguntas.

-Que bien, porque no quisiera ver a ninguno de ustedes heridos – que hipócrita, la hipocresía en su voz era tangible, en este momento solo siento que debo cometer harakiri* por el simple hecho de solo seguirlo – Ulquiorra, te dejo a cargo de la bella Inoue, eso es todo – anunció y así todos se fueron, menos Ulquiorra, Inoue y claro, yo, antes de comenzar con mi pequeña broma, tengo que conocer a Inoue, claro que será difícil hacer que sienta algo por Nega Batman.

* * *

><p>Pensé en dirigirme a mi habitación a idear mi plan, pero me decidí por la "improvisación" así que los seguí en silencio, no hubo ni un intercambio de palabras en el transcurso del recorrido, típico de Ulquiorra, posé mi mirada en Inoue, que estaba más bien nerviosa – <em>Esto será difícil, bien difícil –<em> pensé

-Aquí, esta es tu habitación mujer, yo estoy a cargo de la seguridad y vigilancia de este lugar... No te pasara nada. La habitación por dentro tiene todo lo que necesitas... – habló

-Así que no te molestes en pedir nada – imite la voz de Ulquiorra de la forma más graciosa posible, ella rió entre dientes, él solo me miro sin una palabra, después de un momento de silencio Inoue entró a su habitación.

-Eres tan frío y seco... Me haces las cosas difíciles – susurre en voz alta lo ultimo a propósito.

-¿Qué cosas? – no le respondí, el se giro listo para irse, en un impulso lo agarre del hombro para darle un puñetazo en la cara, cosa que sin dudas lo tomo por sorpresa.

-¡¿Cómo que qué cosas? Trato de hacer que su estadía no sea tan terrible idiota – le dije, aquí daba comienzo mi plan, ese golpe y el griterío que arme atraerían la atención de Inoue. Ulquiorra se levanto, usó Sonido para aparecer detrás de mí y me dio un golpe, fue muy fuerte, caí rodando en el suelo... Cuando al fin pude recuperarme del golpe, le dije - ¡¿Pero que mierda ha sido eso? – claro que me esperaba el golpe, pero tengo que actuar ingenuo.

-Ojo por ojo Frrigio – me respondió simplemente.

-M-maldito – dije rodando mis ojos – con que si conoces eso del mundo humano, ¿y no sabes lo que es un emo?, "emo" – le cuestioné

-Eso es correcto, ademas es una filosofía lógica – antes de poder decirle más uso Sonido para desaparecer.

* * *

><p>Al cabo de unos minutos toque la puerta de la habitación de Inoue, que quedaba en frente de todo lo que había pasado.<p>

-¿Quien es? – pregunto Inoue

-Yo, ¿puedo pasar? – pregunté

-S-si – respondió tartamudeando.

Abrí la puerta y encontré que ya se había puesto las vestimentas Arrancar que le habia dado Aizen. Estaba sentada en su cama, así que tenía que actuar como si no me importara, como si no me preocupara por ella, para evitar "malentendidos" por de su parte. Salte en su cama y me recosté como si fuera mía, me vio entre sorprendida y horrorizada.

-Entonces Inoue – comencé – sere franco. ¿¡Te gusta alguien en el mundo humano!

-¿Eeeh? – en serio trato de no reírme... Seguiré con la conversación.

-¿Vamos dime, tienes algún "príncipe azul"? – Volví a preguntar – ¡Ya se! ¿Es Kurosaki? – inquirí.

-¡¿Eeeh? – ahora si me veía horrorizada, pero su sonrojo fue más leve de lo que esperaba – B-b-bueno, no diría que un príncipe azul, pero s-si estoy algo interesada en Kurosaki-kun, ¿a todas estas como lo conoces?

En serio, me cuesta mucho trabajo no reírme de su cara en este momento, inhale profundamente – ¿no es un príncipe azul?, ¿ha estado raro últimamente?... Como si fuera un... ¿Hollow? – esto me ayudara a comprender mejor lo de la máscara, definitivamente soy un genio – Lo conocí durante tu "secuestro" Inoue-chan... Uupsi, se me olvido presentarme, Espada 100 Frrigio.

-Aaah... Sí últimamente ha estado muy extraño, además... – se corto, y miro al suelo con tristeza, ¡Perfecto! No tiene novio, ni relación alguna, y la persona que le gusta aparentemente no se percata de sus sentimientos... Y lo más importante, le hace daño... Aparentemente – un gusto Frrigio-san

-Igualmente, Inoue-chan – sonreí.

-¿Por qué me preguntas todo esto? – me cuestionó. Es momento de hacer mi jugada.

-¿Por qué? – repetí – Porque le gustas a Ulquiorra – se me salen los ojos de tanto contener la risa.

-¿Eeeh? – me vio confundida, luego pensó un momento en Ulquiorra y... ¿Se sonrojo? Fue leve pero...

-Sí, le gustas pero no puede admitirlo, porque bueno, míralo, es más seco que arena bajo el sol del desierto – le aseguré, obviamente mintiendo – Si quieres que sea más expresivo yo lo haré, si quieres que sea más feliz yo lo haré, si quieres que sea menos **emo**, de nuevo, yo lo haré – ¿estoy bromeando? Ahora que lo pienso, ¿como diablos voy a hacer eso?

-Eeeh, b-bueno... – comenzó, pero la corte.

-Te dejare pensando por hoy, nos vemos mañana Inoue-chan – le dije

* * *

><p>Salí por la puerta y la cerré, todo estaba bien... - <em>No hay moros en la costa<em> – eso pensé hasta que cierta guadaña me atrapo, literalmente, entre el filo y la pared – ¿Que quieres Nnoitra?

-¿Cómo te atreves a provocarme sin tener tu zanpakutou en mano? ¡¿Te crees mejor que yo? ¿Crees que me puedes derrotar sin arma? ¿Qué no valgo el que portes un arma? –me pregunto

-¿Pero que carajo te pasa Nnoitra? –dije alcanzando mi zanpakuto, sin desenvainarla aún.

-No te hagas el listo conmigo, no eres más fuerte que yo – elevó su gran guadaña Santa Teresa y eso me dio el tiempo de desenvainar mi zanpakutou y bloquear su corte, que iba con toda la intención de matar, porque salí volando después de atravesar la pared.

-Arruinaste mi ropa, barbaro – le dije, ¿estoy bromeando no? Me vio salir de la habitación de Inoue y ¿yo hablo de mi ropa? En serio tengo suerte que el sea lento, si se da cuenta de que hablaba con Inoue...

-Hablabas con la mascota, ¿no? – hoy no es mi día.

-No, solo me... Aseguraba... Que... Si hablaba con ella, ¿y que? – le dije

-Aaah, ¿conociendo a la mascota? – dijo Nnoitra con una mirada pervertida.

-No se que estarás pensando, pero seguro que no es nada bello – dije y me abalance en su contra, hice un corte vertical con mi zanpakutou que el bloqueo con su guadaña, y seguí haciendo corte que también bloqueo hasta que perdí mi interés – Nnoitra, mira Harribel –le dije, por supuesto no se contuvo en voltear y aproveche para golpear la parte de atrás de su nuca, noqueándolo instantáneamente, su Hierro es muy fuerte.

-¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí? – No pudo ser más inoportuno.

-H-h-harribel – tartamudeé, he tratado de caerle bien desde hacia algunos años - ¿Q-q-q-q-q-que haces aquí? – le pregunte

-Oí el sonido de la batalla y me asegure que no hubiesen heridos – respondió – pero desde que se trata de Nnoitra, supongo que no necesito reportar nada a Aizen-sama.

-C-claro – le dije

-Entonces, ¿la humana? – dijo

-¿uh? Que hay con Inoue – le pregunté.

-¿Te gusta? – preguntó, claro que no... A mi me gustas tú... Pero dejemos que se corra el rumor, quizás Ulqui-chan se preocupe por Inoue si piensa que un tipo tan temperamental, violento y sádico, pero a la vez frío, serio y calculador, como yo esta detrás de ella.

-S-si – admití cabizbajo, obviamente mintiendo.

-Te apoyo – maldición, que buena suerte la mía.

-¿Correrás el rumor? – le pregunté.

-Pues claro, si Aizen-sama no lo sabe y lo descubre, no se que pueda pasar, así que se lo diré a Aizen-sama _– y si el lo sabe todos lo saben – _pensé

-Adiós Harribel, dormiré un poco – le dije.

-Oye... – no le di tiempo, use Sonido para llegar a mi habitación rápido – _últimamente no he dormido bien, así que seguramente caeré en sueño rápidamente –_ pensé y así fue.

* * *

><p><em>-No debería tener recuerdos, siento que no debería... No solo eso ¡ESTOY SEGURO!, pero si los tengo... Recuerdos de cuando fui humano, quizás y solo quizás no debería estar aquí – pensé<em>

_-Lo tengo, este poder se me otorgo con esta mascara, me la voy a quitar y volveré con mi familia y amigos, volveré a ser humano – me dije_

_Así pose mis manos en la mascara y comencé a arrancarla - duele como un demonio... ¡AAAH! Maldita máscara... Espera, eso fue un sonido de algo quebrándose, ¿no? – pensé – la mascara se puede romper, voy por el buen camino – volví a posar mis manos en la mascara - ¡AAAAH!_

* * *

><p>-¡AAAAH! – grité – otra pesadilla, ya van varias noches seguidas, creo que hasta tengo ojeras – me dije.<p>

-De hecho si – oí una voz en la ventana de mi habitación, y no era la de Gin precisamente, de hecho era el opuesto a su voz - ¿Cómo qué estas cortejando a la mujer?

-Ulquiorra, ¿que es lo que veo? ¿Estas preocupado por ella? ¿O estas celoso quizás? – inquirí tajantemente.

-No – aparto su mirada, eso no es común en el, siempre que te habla te mira directamente, si aparto su mirada... – Solo me han dejado a cargo de ella, por lo que si le pasa algo la responsabilidad caerá sobre mí – seguía sin verme – _¡Si! Di directo en el grano._

-Entonces si te preocupas por ella – le aseguré.

-No, ahora aléjate de ella – me ordenó

-¿Por qué? No le he hecho nada aún – le expuse ese buen punto, no pudo rebatirme eso.

-Me voy, por cierto, no grites tanto que ni tu amada mujer, ni nadie puede dormir con esos gritos – me dijo.

-Díselo Ulquiorra – ese fue, ¿Starrk? Hice tanto ruido que desperté hasta a ¿Starrk? Trabajo que de por sí ya es difícil para Lillynette. Malditas pesadillas, voy a tener que cortarme las cuerdas vocales uno de estos días, mañana... O mejor dicho hoy... Será un día muy largo...

* * *

><p>*Harakiri: antiguo acto samurai, consiste en el suicidio con tu propio sable por la perdida del honor, o al menos eso tengo entendido<p>

**Yo malo:** dejen reviews o este llorara a cantaros, miren se desmayo porque acaba de ver el vídeo "Take Your Lollipop" para Facebook, no da tanto miedo, pero juzgenlo ustedes, vy veanlo... En serio **DEJEN REVIEWS ES UNA *beep* Orden**


	4. Chapter 4

**Volví con otro capitulo, a partir de este capitulo habrá un punto de "quiebre", agregué otro misterio más a mi OC, pero tengo que hacer lo posible por incluir más UlquiHime, así que haré lo posible por hacer que se quieran más rápido... Puse la relación de mi personaje con otros personajes... Insisto en ponerlo de amigo de Gin porque sé que será importante durante la guerra que se acerca... Y hablando de eso, en unos dos capítulos más o menos volverán a aparecer Ichigo... Y los demás. Y adelanto de una vez, Ulquiorra no morirá, pero si luchara con Ichigo, así que intento ver como evitare su muerte.**

**Yo bueno:** Te gané, esta vez yo hable primero, creo que es la primera vez que lo hago...

**Yo malo: **que gran cosa, llegaste primero

**Yo bueno: **¿no te importa?

**Yo malo: **Noo... Noo me importa, para na... ME ROBASTE MI *beep* DERECHO

**Yo bueno: **no te creas la gran cosa... Ni siquiera me has hecho nada, aun con esa "guerra" que me declaraste ¬¬

**Yo malo: **hablando de eso, revisa tu ropa

**Yo bueno: **de que... *siento dolor intenso en el estomago* ¿Que hicistes?

**Yo malo: **puse hormigas rojas en tu camisa

**Yo bueno: **pensé que jugabas... CUAL ES TU *beep* PROBLEMA , ¿QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE SI MUERO TU MUERES?

**Yo malo: **deja de llorar MARI...

**Yo bueno:** no dejare que lo digas... El estúpido censurador se acaba de dañar...** Como sea: disclaimer, no poseo Bleach. Ni mi parte mala tampoco o sería un Seinnen/Hentai burdo y sin sentido**

**Yo malo: **es mejor que la mier...

**Yo bueno:** no lo digas

**Yo malo:** en que conviertes Bleach

**Yo bueno:** ahora solo estas siendo ofensivo, ya no eres gracioso... Buscare una tercera personalidad si no te vuelves gracioso de nuevo. Lean antes de que me siga insultando.

* * *

><p><strong>Observando.<strong>

**Capitulo 4: **_Intento de homicidio, tendencia asesina._

Pasaron varios días desde el incidente Nnoitra y todos los Arrancar, no solo los Espada, me veían, algunos con aprobación y otros con desaprobación, ¿en serio creían que me gustaba Inoue? No puedo creer que todos piensen eso... Pero ya he sufrido mucho con este pequeño juego, en los últimos días mi bromita pasó de ser un juego a algo serio, sobre todo desde la conversación con Ulquiorra –_Tsch... ¿Quien se cree que es? Como si el fuera tan perfecto como para no hacerle daño a Inoue... Hacerle. Daño – _Que gran idea se me acababa de ocurrir – _veremos que tan lejos es capaz de llegar Ulquiorra por proteger a Inoue... Se que es responsable, pero ningún Arrancar se esforzaría tanto... Tengo que presionarlo, y presionarla también –_ comencé a planear mi siguiente jugada, pero debo hacerla rápido... Los humanos llegaran cualquier día.

Me dirigí al salón del trono, donde pensé que encontraría a Aizen... Solo me encontré a Gin hablando de algo con el maniático de Szayel Aporro... – _espero que no sea sobre mi, no podría sobrevivir a una mente macabra como la de Gin combinada con una mente perversa como la de Szayel Aporro._

-Ichimaru-san, Szayel Aporro – me dirigí a ambos con tono normal – ¿no han visto de casualidad a Aizen-sama? Necesito hablar con él.

-No – respondio Gin, Szayel solo me veía sonriendo, eso confirmo que si hablaban de mi.

-Lo siento Szayel, pero no eres de mi tipo... Me gustan más altos y menos afeminados – le dije sarcásticamente – siguió sonriendo.

-Yo no diría eso si fuera tu – dijo el enfermo de Szayel... Simplemente me enferma este sujeto

-Frrigio, por cierto, ¿hace cuanto que no duermes? – me pregunto Gin.

-Hace ya unos días, o semanas, que se yo... Es lo único que puedo hacer para evitar que me maten los demás con sus quejidos de que grito mucho – les dije sencillamente - ¿No tienen idea de a donde fue Aizen-sama?

-La verdad no... Pero tranquilo que si vienes a mi laboratorio hablaremos mejor - ¿Qué diablos le pasa a este sujeto? Ya sabía que Szayel era raro, ¿pero ahora resulta que le gusto? Espero que el desenlace de mi broma valga la pena, porque se hace personal por día, si no la fuese a cumplir, no estaría aquí tolerando esto.

-Lo siento, es que le tengo que consultar algo sobre... _**Inoue-chan **_así que no tengo tiempo que perder – Hice énfasis en el nombre de Inoue para herir a Szayel, aparentemente no solo le gusto, sino que no se que diablos le ocurre quería que fuera a su laboratorio porque... ¿Por qué?

-No quería que fueras a mi laboratorio para decirte nada de eso – dijo con su sonrisa enfermiza – solo quería asegurarme que no tengas más pesadillas – Ok, eso no lo entendí.

-Nos vemos entonces – la verdad lo digo por Gin, no por el pelirrosa este.

* * *

><p>-Despues me dirigí al comedor, tampoco estaba aquí, solo se encontraban Yammi tratando de encontrar comida, Grimmjow hablando sobre equis cosa con Nnoitra, y Starrk en el suelo durmiendo, por supuesto Lillynette tratando de despertarlo, ella fue la primera en darse cuenta que estaba allí.<p>

-Frrigio – comenzó – ¿no puedes gritar como hace algunas noches? Necesito despertar a Starrk

-No es gracioso, Lillynette – le respondí

-Tienes razón, pero es útil cuando se trata de este maldito flojo – dijo

-¿Cuantos años dijiste que tenias? – le pregunte sarcásticamente

-Detesto tu sarcasmo, ¿no puedes dirigirte a los demás de otra manera que no sea tan ofensiva? – dijo, aparentemente no era jugando.

-L-lo siento Lillynette, pensé que te mofabas como la mayoría de los Arrancar que conozco – le dije y mire a dos ciertos Arrancares en el lugar, Grimmjow y Nnoitra me miraron un segundo y se volvieron a ver, ¿que le ocurre a todos hoy? Tengo el presentimiento que no será un buen día.

-No importa, ¡MALDICION DESPIERTA STARRK! – dijo

-Demonios niña, que poco temperamento – dijo Yammi

-Mira quien habla, gordinflón – le respondió Lillynette

-Tengo que intervenir a favor de ella en esto Yammi, tu zanpakutou incluso se llama Ira, no puedes decir nada sobre bajo temperamento... – comencé, pero me corto un gruñido de Yammi.

-No estoy hablando contigo patético remedo de Arrancar, ¡como te atreves a interesarte en una humana! – me gritó.

-Tiene razón, eres repugnante por querer a la mascota, que mujer tan débil – me dijo Nnoitra.

-¿Aún así no contabas con mi astucia aquel día no? – le cuestioné

-¿Te refieres a la forma en que me ganaste? Mintiendo, eso no es una pelea, es solo cobardía – me dijo, tomo Santa Teresa y se fue rayando las paredes con la terrorífica guadaña.

-A mi no me interesan esas malditas estupideces, solo quiero que no liberes a la chica hasta que venga Kurosaki, después de que lo mate haz lo que quieras con ella – me dijo Grimmjow, estuvo a punto de irse, pero se dio la vuelta y dijo - ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Eh? – Me recordé porque estaba allí en primer lugar – Aaah si... ¿No sabes donde esta Aizen-sama?

-Él debe estar en la sala de vigilancia o el salón del trono... – me respondió y se fue, me di la vuelta para hacer lo mismo, pero Lillynette antes de irse me dijo.

-Oye, ni a Starrk ni a mí nos interesa lo que pase entre tu y esa humana, así que nuestro trato no cambia, ¿entendido? – me dijo sería entre ronquidos de Starrk y gruñidos de Yammi.

-Como digas niña... – le respondí y use Sonido para desaparecer del lugar. Mi sonido era el más rápido después del de Zommari, así que eventualmente nadie noto lo que hacia... No había visto muchos Arrancares desde la llegada de Inoue, Wonderweiss desapareció de mi vista, ya de por sí tenia mucho tiempo sin ver Números, y pocas Fracciones hacían su aparición de vez en cuando, ahora que reflexiono, que lugar más aburrido, no puedo esperar a la llegada de los humanos a Las Noches - _¿Cuánto falta para llegar a donde Aizen? Esto esta muerto, literalmente – _pensé.

* * *

><p>Al fin aparecí en la sala de vigilancia, lugar donde se encontraban muchas pantallas mostrando todos y cada uno de los rincones de Las Noches, no se cuantas pantallas hay, pero deben haber docenas, no, miles de ellas.<p>

-¿Qué ocurre? Frrigio – pregunto Aizen.

-Le vengo a pedir que use por favor Kyoka Suigetsu, en todos los Espada... Voy a montarle una broma a Ulquiorra, y a Inoue – le dije a Aizen sama

-Que directo... La verdad no se si deba – dijo.

-Vamos, sabe también como yo que también le interesa descubrir hasta donde es capaz de proteger Ulquiorra a Inoue – le dije

-Mmm... ¿Los quieres presionar? – me cuestionó – por un lado, no debería usar Kyoka Suigetsu para cosas tan ridículas... Pero por otro este lugar esta más muerto de lo que nunca pensé, y hablar con Gin y Kaname no es muy entretenido últimamente.

-¿Entonces lo hará? – le pregunté

-Si... ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? – dijo con arrogancia.

_-Debo elaborar bien el plan, todo tiene que salir bien, Ulquiorra no debe darse cuenta de que la Hipnosis Total de Kyoka Suigetsu esta funcionando, y por sobre todo debo actuar como un homicida... Sin salirme de mi personalidad –_ Pensaba mientras me dirigía a la torre de Ulquiorra, donde también estaba Inoue – _A estas alturas del día deben estar en medio del paseo __diario de Inoue, es mi única oportunidad hoy... Aizen esta vigilando en las cámaras así que el sabrá cuando hipnotizarnos – _vi a Ulquiorra con la mujer caminando por un pasillo de la torre, seguramente Ulquiorra ya se percato de que yo estaba allí.

* * *

><p>-Hola Ulquiorra... Inoue, me siento tan feliz de verlos hoy – dije<p>

-¿A que se debe esta actitud Frrigio? – me preguntó Ulquiorra, Guiñe a Inoue que seguramente se recordó de nuestra pequeña charla días antes y luego mire a Ulquiorra.

-No pasa nada Ulquiorra, es que las ojeras y el sueño te provocan cambios de humor – dije.

-Eso es ridículo – dijo y seguía caminando, tomé a Inoue del brazo y desenvaine mi zanpakutou, me dio tiempo de colocársela en el cuello a Inoue antes de que Ulquiorra reaccionara... Aunque el ya tenía a Murciélago, su zanpakutou, desenvainada.

-¿A que se debe esto? – dijo Ulquiorra, Inoue no decía nada por su bien.

-Ahora ella esta bajo mi jurisdicción Ulquiorra... Puedo hacer lo que quiera con ella – le dije. Utilice Pesquisa para asegurarme de que Aizen usara Kyoka Suigetsu, pero me lleve una sorpresa al sentir en la sala de vigilancia los reiatsus de muchos otros, desde Gin, pasando por Kaname, los Espada, las Fracciones, Y algunos Números como Lolly y Menolly... - _¿Qué __carajo es esto? ¿Un reality o que? – _me dije.

-No es cierto, Aizen-sama no me notificó nada – en ese momento sentí un cambio en el reiatsu de Aizen... Aunque no noté el cambio en la realidad, si mi Pesquisa no fuera tan aguda, quizás no lo habría sentido.

-De hecho, venia a decirte eso mismo. Ulquiorra – notificó un Aizen falso creado por Hipnosis Total, este último lo consideró por un momento, vio a Inoue.

-No es gracioso – dijo Ulquiorra – eso es simplemente un clon creado por Hipnosis Total de Kyoka Suigetsu. Sentí otro cambio en el reiatsu de Aizen.

-No, no lo es, te lo advierto Ulquiorra, si no te vas ella muere – le amenacé... Tenia que asegurarme de algo, él no estaba seguro si era verdad lo que decía Aizen.

-Vas a dejar a la mujer y no dirás nada de esto – me ordenó. ¿Me ordena en una situación así? Pero aun hay algo extraño, el no es de los que lucharía contra una orden de Aizen sin estar seguro, y puedo decir que no lo estaba, porque el cambio era innotorio.

-Entonces... Como no te preocupa su vida – dije con una risa psicópata – la matare aquí.

-No lo harás – dijo

-¿Que fundamentos tienes? _Acabo de descubrir mis impulsos asesinos_ – le dije, pero eso ultimo no fui yo... ¿O si?, Ulquiorra solo me miro. Sentí como todo se oscurecía... No entendía que estaba pasando, en un segundo deje de sentir todo... Cuando desperté estaba en el pasillo, sangrando, el lugar destruido, y había un enorme agujero en la pared de la torre...- _¿Que diablos ha pasado? _– pensé.

Me levanté lentamente... Sea lo que haya sido que haya pasado, no entendía nada... – _La sala de vigilancia, debe tener una grabación de lo que me ha pasado –_ me dije y fui por todo el pasillo, en ese momento fue cuando me dí cuenta de que este era otro lugar de la torre cuatro – ¿_Que diablos...?_

* * *

><p>Al llegar a la sala de vigilancia, donde solo estaba Gin viendo algo, me sentí tranquilo, no deseaba hablar con nadie... De hecho me incomodaba la idea de hablar con Gin en ese preciso momento, pero tendría que hacerlo para saber que pasó.<p>

-Aaah... Ya llegaste, pensé que nunca despertarías hombre... Ulquiorra te dio una buena batalla, aquí tengo la grabación, ¿puedo volver a verla? – me pregunto, como si me interesara que él se burlara de mi, solo quería saber que demonios había pasado, me mantuve en silencio mientras Gin reproducía el video.

Mis ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa, esta vez juro que sangraban - ¿_Que diablos es eso? – _pensé al ver el video, mi cuerpo emitía un reiatsu negro, si es que era reiatsu, y esa parte de la conversación la recordaba, ¿no me dí cuenta de eso?

-_¿Que fundamentos tienes? Acabo de descubrir mis impulsos asesinos – dije, el "reiatsu" emitia más fuertemente de mi cuerpo, Ulquiorra aprovecho para usar sonido y cortarme en la espalda, pero ese "reiatsu" no le permitió hacerme daño en absoluto... Siguió con su expresión tranquila... Orihime no estaba allí en mis brazos, sino en los de Ulquiorra que la alcanzó con sonido... Deduje que para esas alturas ya la ilusion estaba rota._

_-¿Qué te pasa Frrigio-san? – pregunto Inoue, que ahora si hablaba... Ahora veo lo que de verdad pasaba._

_-¡No me llames así! – reí de forma psicópata, ese... ¿Era yo? – No me compares con ese remedo de Hollow, es un estúpido ser humano sin memoria... He estado tratando de devolverle sus memorias pero el muy imbecil decidió dejar de dormir – dije... Creo._

_-Con qué esas eran las pesadillas _– pensé, mientras seguí viendo el video... ¿Con que mi pequeña broma se volvió un intento de homicidio?... Aún no entiendo como perdí el control

-_Mujer, quédate cerca – comandó Ulquiorra a Inoue – sea quien sea, ese no es Frrigio, de hecho es un peligro que debo exterminar._

_-Aaw,Ulqui-chan protege a su querida humana – dije con una repugnante voz melosa – me enfermas Ulquiorra... Entonces si te preocupa la mujer – rió más enfermizamente._

_-No tengo tiempo para discutir eso – dijo Ulquiorra._

_-Y yo no tengo tiempo para el amor transespecie – ¿que diablos? – Muere Ulquiorra – se abalanzó. Me abalancé sobre Ulquiorra con la zanpakutou de una forma en la que que intente empalarlo... Ese no era yo._

_La lucha comenzó de una manera muy intensa, golpes de espada y sonidos metálicos por todos lados, chispas salían del filo de las zanpakutou... _Noté que en el transcurso de la lucha Ulquiorra veía repetidamente a Inoue, asegurándose de que estuviese bien. _No tardo mucho tiempo en que "yo" lanzara un cero. _

_Puse dos de mis 5 dedos en dirección a Ulquiorra, como haciendo una pistola con mi mano – Cero – dije fríamente, Ulquiorra apunto a mi con un solo dedo – Cero – dijo el también. De "mi __mano" salía... Más un rayo que un láser de color rojo sangre – _¡QUE DIABLOS! – grité – ese no es mi Cero – _del dedo de Ulquiorra salía el típico láser que era un Cero, pero de color verde esmeralda._

_Inoue solo observava, no sabia que decir, hacer o a quien apoyar... – Ulquiorra - comenzó - derrótalo para que vuelva Frrigio-san – _Que tierna, se preocupa por mí... Pero se supone que ella se preocupe más por Ulquiorra...-_ Genial más trabajo – _pensé.

_-Esa es la idea mujer – dijo Ulquiorra, como siempre, inexpresivo... La colisión de los ceros fue impresionante tomando en cuenta la distancia a la que estabamos – eso explica ese enorme agujero – _pensé.

-_Maldición, debí usar tres dedos, dos no fueron suficientes... – "dije" afectado por la explosion más ese reiatsu me curo instantaneamente, mire a Inoue – Utilicé sonido y aparecí detrás de ella, Ulquiorra se llevo el corte horizontal, su espalda sangraba después del corte, estaría muerto de no ser por Hierro._

_-Ulquiorra... – dijo ella, ¿estaba recordando lo que le dije? Estaba sonrojada levemente._

_-Mujer, ¿estas bien? – preguntó el cubito de hielo... ¿Qué si está bien? Ese no es Ulquiorra, ¿O si?... Creo que si se preocupa por ella después de todo._

_En frente de "mi" apareció Aizen, quien no dejaba de lucir arrogante como siempre – Que mal comportamiento... Ryuu – Me hizo un corte en el tórax, fue profundo porque sangraba a chorros_ - así se corto la grabación.

-Eso explica el corte... ¿Quién diablos es Ryuu? ¿Y como que no soy Hollow? – me pregunte a mi mismo, pero Gin no tuvo problema en responder.

-Si, fue Aizen-sama, no se... ¿Y adivina? No entiendo eso tampoco – dijo.

-Tengo que ir a la enfermería... No, iré donde Ulquiorra... – dije

-No entiendo porque tendrías que...- deje a Gin con las palabras en el aire...

* * *

><p>Necesitaba disculparme a toda costa, ahora después de eso... No iba a dejar mi "broma" inconclusa ni de chiste... Así me dirigí a la habitación de Ulquiorra en la destruida cuarta torre de Las Noches. No se encontraba Ulquiorra, pensé fuertemente - <em>¿No será que se encuentra con...?<em>

Así comencé a hacer mi camino a la habitación de Inoue... Si Ulquiorra estaba allí con ella, esta podría ser una de las mejores oportunidades para seguir con mi plan, después de todo, ¿Cuando encontrarías a Ulquiorra ahí de nuevo?

* * *

><p><strong>Yo malo:<strong> reconquiste mi derecho.

Yo bueno: como digas, tengo examen en dos días asi que me voy a estudiar, ¿te importaría decir el final?

**Yo malo: dejen reviews si no quieren morir en un segundo diluvio**

**Yo bueno:** te escuche ¬¬


	5. Chapter 5

**No tengo mucho tiempo, ¡estudio! Mi yo malo se quedo dormido así que vuelvo a dar el disclaimer**

**No soy dueño de Bleach, ni de los personajes, ni de la trama... Solo soy dueño de mi OC Frrigio**

* * *

><p><strong>Observando.<strong>

**Capitulo 5: **_Debate sobre el corazón, intentando revivir el pasado._

Llegué estaba acercando a la habitación de Inoue, cuando sentí un dolor en el toráx – _Este corte – _observé, ¿aún sigue sangrando? No le preste mucha atención y decidí seguir mi camino, podría perder la mejor oportunidad para acercar a esos dos – _no se cuanto pueda aguantar mi cuerpo si sigue perdiendo sangre... Pero esto es personal, una vez me vaya de esa habitación _– apresuré el paso, creo que me estoy volviendo masoquista, ¿en serio estoy arriesgándome a morir desangrado por bromear con Ulquiorra?

En unos minutos ahí estaba yo, parado en frente de la puerta de la habitación de Inoue, decidí tocar pero cuando me acerqué a la puerta oí una conversación – _acerté, si están aquí – _pensé, acerqué mi oído a la puerta oír con mayor nitidez en las palabras.

* * *

><p>-...¿Por que sigues con eso? – oí a Ulquiorra decir – tus amigos morirán, todos ellos van a morir si vienen aquí... Eso incluye también a Kurosaki Ichigo – ¿hablan de eso? Los humanos ni siquiera han llegado, yo casi mato a Inoue... ¡¿Y ellos se preocupan por los humanos?<p>

-¡No! – le respondió ella con... Frustración o molestia, alguna de esas dos, estas puertas no ayudan mucho a entender un 100% la conversación – yo tengo fe en ellos.

-Fe, amistad, puras ilusiones y argumentos sin sentido – ¿No dijo amor no? – _Como que el negro y frío corazón de Ulqui-chan comienza a latir, ¿se habrá dado cuenta que no dijo "amor"? –_ pensé, volví a concentrarme en la conversación.

-Eso es mentira, son cosas reales que se encuentran en tu corazón – dijo ella, pobre... No sabe el discurso que le dará Ulquiorra ahora.

-El corazón... ¿Qué es eso exactamente? Es la mayor ilusión que pudo crear el ser humano, es algo invisible e intangible que no tiene existencia basada en hechos – _vaya pero que técnico Ulquiorra – _me dije, detesto cuando comienza a hacer eso, pero tengo que hacer todo lo posible por no interrumpir, quiero ver a donde llega esto – Es la mayor idiotez en la que alguien puede creer, por eso considero a Frrigio patético por nombrar "el corazón" todo el tiempo – Espera ¡¿Qué?

-Él no es patético, es bueno y con sentimientos – dijo – _gracias Inoue pero igual voy a hacerle daño a Ulquiorra si vuelve a decir algo como eso._

-De hecho, el es muy patético por perder el control de su cuerpo en medio de una "broma", lo peor es que estaba despierto – dijo Ulquiorra, por más que me molestara no podía discutir eso, así que simplemente le dejaré pasar esta.

-Si... Sobre eso, gracias Ulquiorra, en serio estuve tan cerca de la muerte – dijo Inoue – te agradesco por salvarme.

-Estas cerca de la muerte todo el tiempo en este lugar, mujer, así que no vengas con agradecimientos por cosas tan comunes – dijo Ulquiorra - _si que eres frío viejo, pero ya vas a ver más con el corazón, solo tengo que pensar en otra jugada – _pensé.

-Eso no es cierto, de hecho si no contamos el encierro la mayoría de las horas del día – comenzó – Grimmjow, Frrigio y tu y no hacen la estadía tan mala – ¿_porque insiste en nombrarme?, bromeo con ella y a veces hasta hablo, pero nunca ha sido nada serio, ni siquiera el primer día de su estancia _– me pregunté.

-¿Es el tan _buen amigo, mujer? – _me estoy sintiendo mareado... Cuanta sangre seguiré perdiendo por ellos, tendré que interrumpir.

-_Solo un _buen amigo, el primer Arrancar en hablarme _fue él, _Grimmjow es entretenido cu_ando no es ma_lo - ¿vaya, cuando no es malo Grimmjow, Inoue? - y tu _me has pro_tegido estos últimos días... – decidí irrumpir, así de un portazo entre en la habitacion, ella corto la palabra.

-Hola, Inoue. Ulquiorra – mantuve mi tono común, no puedo dejar que ellos vean mi debilidad, nadie debe verlo.

-Hola Frrigio, – me dijo Ulquiorra secamente, vaya pero que amable

-Frrigio-san, hola – me dijo Inoue con tono normal.

-Entonces, he estado oyendo y tengo mis preguntas... – comencé, ellos me vieron... Mejor dicho Inoue me vio como si hubiese violado su privacidad con Ulquiorra – _¿A que se debe esa mirada? - _Ulquiorra solo estuvo allí viéndome, proseguí como si nada – número uno, ¿desde hace cuanto que hablan de esta manera?

-_Desde que ella_ llego, de hecho la _conversación que in_terrumpiste en el Senkaimon fue parecida a _estas c_onversaciones – recuerda su primera conversación con Inoue... Ella solo veía.

-Número dos – proseguí con mi ronda de preguntas – después de mi intento de homicidio – me reí pero la verdad no era gracioso para nada - ¿Por qué hablan de los humanos?

-Porque _Kurosaki Ichigo_ _y los_ demas acaban de arribar a Hueco Mundo – ahora entiendo, pero siguen siendo irrelevantes, solo están en Hueco Mundo, no en Las Noches, además si Luppi los estaba derrotando el solo con su Resurrección, ellos jamás llegaran vivos hasta Inoue.

-¿Y como se enteraron que estaban aquí? – pregunté por curiosidad, ¿el sangramiento no para? Aizen no me corto, o mejor dicho, a "Ryuu" con Kyoka Suigetsu... Esa zanpakutou no tiene esa habilidad

-Porque _acabamos de salir de una reunión de_ Espadas, e_stabas conv_ocado, pero después de tu _incidente A_izen-sama decidio _no llamarte – _el cambio de tonos se hace cada vez más notorio y común en la conversación, no me dará tiempo de ir a la enfermería a estas alturas, vi a Inoue, ella veía a mi caja toráxica... baje mi cabeza para encontrarme con que la mancha de sangre en mi ropa era notoría – _Gracias por avisarme Ulquiorra – _pensé

-Aparentemente no pude hacer que mi se te pudriera cerca de Baraggan, como sea número tres, gracias Inoue por considerarme tu amigo – le dije con una reverencia cómica, como la de un buffon - Y gracias Ulquiorra por preocuparte por mi, y avisarme de mi pequeña mancha de sangre – le dije sarcásticamente.

-Estabas _hablando de algo "mu_y serio" _no tenia porque_ decirte nada_, tú_ _preguntas y_ yo re_spo_ndo – me dijo fríamente, miró a Inoue como si esperara que hiciera algo, así ella se levanto y se acerco a mi.

-De nada, Frrigio-san – que respetuosa Inoue – Soten Kisshun –dijo y unos dos espíritus se manifestaron y comenzaron a curar mi herida... Sentí como perdia el control de la mitad de mi cuerpo mientras más me curaba – _ella puede "negar" los eventos ¿no? Puede ser que... Si llegase a negar totalmente el corte de Aizen, ¿"Ryuu" se vuelva a manifestar? – _Pensé – gracias Inoue, es suficiente – le dije.

-Pero... – la corté con la mano.

-Me voy a dormir – les avise – así que pónganse buenos audífonos con alguna canción buena, cualquiera de Asian Kung Fu Generation* estría bien o sino solo córtense las orejas – les comenté, use Sonido para llegar a mi habitación en la torre central, el recorrido fue sencillo, aunque saliendo de la Cuarta Torre pude ver a Nnoitra con Tesla, esperando algo o a alguien, ¿De veras esperaban que los humanos llegaran hasta Las Noches? O mejor dicho, en caso de que llegaran, ¿De veras creían que superaran a los Privaron Espada confinados? No lo creo.

* * *

><p>Al llegar a mi habitación y dejar de pensar en las idioteces de Nnoitra vi mi cama, tal y como el ultimo día que dormí, desarreglada. Me acosté en ella, estaba tan cómoda, no tardaría en caer en sueño...<p>

_En mi subconsciente..._

_-Este sueño no es normal, no lo siento así al menos – me dije_

_-No es un sueño imbecil, con que por fin me confrontas – oí una conocida voz macabra detrás de mi._

_-Con que tú eres Ryuu – le dije, su figura es aterradora, pero queda justa con su nombre* Es un Arrancar cuyos restos de máscara se ubicaban en su boca, dándole el aspecto de unas mandíbulas de dragón, su cuerpo de hecho no tenía la ropa Arrancar, lo que me confirmó que no estaba soñando, su cuerpo estaba recubierto por una capa del reiatsu negro que vi antes, sus "alas" eran 100% de eso, y su cola igual, pero este reiatsu no solo tenia forma, sino que era mucho más denso que el que apareció en mi espalda cuando perdí el control, de resto no había mucho que decir._

_-Captas rápido, sin dudas del porque te elegí – me dijo_

_-¿Me... Elegiste? – le pregunté._

_-De hecho si, pero sin Aizen-sama no hubiese podido encontrar este cuerpo, y de hecho sin el no estaría dentro de ti - ¿Qué diablos?_

_-Explícate – le exigí, cosa que no hago muy a menudo, esto es muy serio._

_-A ver, ¿como puedo ponerte esto? Tu eres un humano no muerto - ¿Qué carajo?, eso no tiene sentido – obtuviste tus poderes de mi, yo te di parte de mis poderes porque necesitaba un contenedor, verás, soy el original Arrancar 0, pero mi condición en mi cuerpo original era imposible de mantener, así que busque a alguien perfeccionista en el mundo humano, ¿porque perfeccionista? Porque son los que se estresan más rápido y el estrés es uno de mis métodos de controlar la mente y por consiguiente cuerpo de mi "victima", en resumen, mi arrancarizacion es algo más complicada que una común – No emití palabra alguna, que mierdas era todo esto... Ni siquiera conozco el nombre de mi zanpakutou, solo se que es mía, eso explica el porque no conozco su nombre... Eso también explicaría porque el trato especial de Aizen. Entonces la causa de mi muerte es "Perfección" eso es algo._

_-¿Y porque no pudiste tomar el control de mi cuerpo? – le pregunté_

_-Porque tu maldito perfeccionismo no es común, eres un enfermo, siempre eres perfeccionista en todo desde acciones hasta actitud, si no tienes una maldita actitud calmada/perfecta no eres tú, nunca te estresabas, siempre mantuviste esa actitud, así que comencé a devolverte tus recuerdos para estresarte... Pero aparentemente el insomnio es otra manera en la que puedo controlarte, así que estas en jaque – esto estaba cada vez más raro._

_-Pues muéstrame mis recuerdos, quiero saber mi pasado entonces – le dije._

_-¿Qué?- me pregunto_

_-Quiero saber mi pasado, ¿no debe ser un inconveniente para ti no? Después de todo eso es lo que querías – le dije con mi actitud normal, la que Ryuu tanto odia._

_-Eres tan pendejo, como que por fin tendré el control, ya había esperado tanto tiempo –dijo feliz, creo._

_Elevó sus alas y muchas sombras salieron de ellas esas sombras me envolvieron, me estrujaron y me llevaron directo dentro de las alas de Ryuu_

_-No te gustara lo que verás, créeme – dijo sonriendo... No se porque temblé ante la sentencia._

* * *

><p>*Asian Kung Fu Generation es una banda de J-Music, la recomiendo 110% lol<p>

*Ryuu tengo entendido que es dragón en japones... Así que por eso dice que su forma "combina perfectamente con su nombre"

**Disculpen en serio por los errores ortograficos, como dije arriba no tengo tiempo, tengo un examen mañana y estoy bien estresado ya de por sí, pero eso no me impedira actualizar, es solo un examen después de todo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mi capitulo más largo hasta ahora. Bien, ultimamente ando deprimido por cuestiones de las que en serio no quiero hablar, así que este capitulo no salio ni emocionante ni cómico, pero leanlo si quieren entender más la vida de Frrigio. Tambien Ulquiorra apenas aparece y Orihime solo es mencionada y aparece pero es al final, este capitulo no se centra tanto en el UlquiHime, sorry si esperaban más de ese en este capi, pero el lado amable es que ya se como evitare la muerte de Ulquiorra.**

**Yo malo: **no tienes porque estar así, era solo una persona.

**Yo bueno: **era la mamá de un gran amigo... Y ella era lo máximo.

**Yo malo: **lean, no puedo creer lo que diré pero haré una tregua con el yaoi... Conmigo por hoy.** Disclaimer: ni el ni yo poseemos Bleach, es de Tite Kubo-sama**

* * *

><p><strong>Observando.<strong>

**Capitulo 6: **_Un pasado turbio, la actitud de Ryuu y la verdad de su encierro._

"_-Sora-kun, ¿Es verdad? – preguntó un niño con un tono sombrío, ese niño tenía una cabello negro tan oscuro como el carbón, una piel increíblemente blanca para un humano y unos ojos de un particular tono cambiante, cuyo color estándar era azul._

_-Si, es de verdad, ya soy mayor y puedo cuidarme solo, dos personas no será mucho – el respondió muy serio._

_-¿Entonces te llevaras a Inoue-chan? – dijo con una voz algo más sombría que antes, ¿que demonios es todo esto?_

_-No tengo otra opción – respondió el llamado "Sora" – ellos la maltratan, a ambos._

_-Tus pa... – lo cortó Sora con la mano._

_-Ellos – dijo fríamente – además ella se merece vivir en un mejor hogar, de verás lo siento..._

_-¿Pero no hay otra solución? Tienes que quedarte en la ciudad, eres la única persona que me entiende y no me juzga solo por tener notas altas y una personalidad perfeccionista Sora – le dijo, ¿perfeccionista?_

_-Shinji... Por favor no lo hagas más difícil – dijo Sora, Shinji me suena conocido._

_-Al menos déjame ver a tu hermana, es bella, seguro cuando crezca muchos caerán por ella... Cuídala bien – dijo nostálgico – perderé una onee-chan – dijo tratando de ser divertido, no sirvió para nada, la diversión no es su fuerte._

_-La diversión no es tu fuerte, Sr. Perfección Shimada Shinji – dijo Sora bromeando – en serió – su tono era más oscuro – no lo hagas mas difícil, te lo ruego._

_-Adiós, viejo amigo – dijo Shinji al borde de las lagrimas"_

* * *

><p><em>-¿No será que ese soy yo? – dije a la nada, sabía igual que Ryuu oiría, en ese momento el recuerdo quedo congelado tal y como un DVD.<em>

_-Captas rápido señor perfección – dijo él._

_-¿Y por qué tomas el control de las personas por su estrés por cierto? Es que no lo entiendo – le pregunté._

_-¿No es obvio? – no estoy para sarcasmos, en serio me esta molestando_

_-No – dije con tono cortante._

_-Fácil, el estrés aumenta la circulación de varios componentes en tu cuerpo, hay aumento de adrenalina, tu corazón late más rápido, pues es un estado extremo de la desesperación – eso último si lo entendí, lo demás..._

_-No comprendo aún la idea – le expresé._

_-Yo puedo controlar a una persona, cuando sus sentimientos están alborotados, esa es mi habilidad máxima "Llama Controlada" – me dijo, creo que lo entiendo, pero igual el prosiguió – Llama en este caso son las emociones, y Controlada..._

_De control, resume por favor – le dije – oye por cierto, dijiste que esto sería aterrador, no entiendo aún el porque._

_-¿Crees que se acabo ya Shinji? – me llamo por mi nombre, si ese era mi nombre... ¿Por qué mi nombre Arrancar es tan feo?_

_-Entonces por favor prosigue – le dije, con mi tono "perfecto" a propósito, Ryuu solo gruñó y yo sonreí ante esto, la imagen realizo una especie de metamorfosis lenta, que se acelero y luego volvió a ser lenta, pero esta vez era otra imagen._

* * *

><p>"<em>-Ha llegado el día, Ryuu – dijo Aizen, que en ese momento usaba su antigua vestimenta de shinigami, estaba en la sala de vigilancia de Las Noches con Ryuu observándome, era extraño que la pantalla pudiese ver al mundo humano... Pero la verdad nunca le pregunté a Aizen si se podía hacer eso.<em>

_-Si... ¿Entonces lo confundirás con Kyoka Suigetsu? ¿O me dejaras el trabajo a mí? – dijo Ryuu con un espeluznante tono de sadismo en su voz._

_-No y no – dijo – le dejare el trabajo a Ulquiorra, él se encargara de que todo salga a la perfección._

_-Pero... Su Arrancarización se hizo con una Hogyoku y ni siquiera es la original de ese tal Urahara del que tanto hablas – dijo Ryuu con tono de protesta - ¿Es seguro confiar en el? Digo su Arrancarizacion no es natural como la mía._

_-Es seguro, confía en mi Ryuu – ¿Aizen siempre ha sido así de arrogante? – ahora ve, Ulquiorra._

_-Si, Aizen-sama – dijo Ulquiorra con un tono monótono, y el hecho de que no haya intervenido ante la protesta de Ryuu significa que lo respeta o por lo menos sabe que no debe insultarlo, Ulquiorra desapareció en un Garganta. La imagen volvió a cambiar, y ahora era de mí caminando solo, hablando conmigo mismo._

* * *

><p><em>-Ulquiorra... Él... – estaba en shock, pero seguí "viendo" al "video".<em>

* * *

><p><em>-Tranquilízate Shinji, puedes encontrar más amigos – me decía a mi mismo... Esto se tornara confuso – Si puedes, se oyó un ruido, yo vi como se abría Garganta en el cielo, pero dudo que yo... Digo Shinji, lo viera, pero paso algo que no esperaba, Shinji miró fijamente al lugar donde se abrió Garganta - esto es nuevo, no lo había visto antes – dijo<em>

_-Con que veía espíritus antes de morir... Esto se torna ligeramente más interesante – pensé._

_Del Garganta salió Ulquiorra que me miró... Bueno, a Shinji con unos ojos verde esmeralda que quedaron fijos en el, estos ojos no mostraban nada, pero conociendo a Ulquiorra, significaban desprecio al ser humano que tendría que matar, al ser humano que tenia en justo debajo de él._

_-¿Eres un shinigami? – Preguntó el ingenuo Shinji – el otro día escuche a un monstruo feo... Creo que se llamaba Grand Fish... Decir que matar shinigamis era aburrido, con todo lo que he visto, no dudaría que fueras un shinigami._

_-Humano estupido, no me compares con la basura shinigami – dijo Ulquiorra molesto, diría yo, ante la pregunta" _

* * *

><p><em>-Es que mi mejor amigo es tan impredecible -me dije - ¿Mejor amigo? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que es tu asesino? Que imbecil eres Frrigio – dijo Ryuu.<em>

_-No tiene caso guardar rencor ante tal hecho, sobretodo porque no lo recordaba Ryuu – le explique, pensé que me ganaría un gran quejido, pero en lugar de eso Ryuu solo se río de manera maniática._

_-Sigue viendo y veremos maldito – fue todo lo que dijo._

* * *

><p>"<em>Ulquiorra solo estuvo viendo a Shinji, y como el no sabia lo que era un Arrancar, y por lo que veo tampoco un Hollow, no sabia del peligro que tenia en frente. Ulquiorra lo miro unos segundos más y simplemente le apunto con su dedo indice.<em>

_-¿Qué haces shinigami? – Preguntó Shinji - maldición pero que inteligente – pensé sarcásticamente._

_Ulquiorra no contesto, solo movió su boca, supongo que para susurrarse sus comentarios peyorativos y de su dedo salio un Cero, Shinji notó el peligro y comenzó a correr, se escapo del Cero por apenas centímetros – basura humana – se dijo Ulquiorra que lo siguió tranquilamente, más aun así mantenía su mano en la misma posición._

_-¿Qué demonios te pasa shinigami? – En serio, si que era inteligente ¿no? Lo seguía llamando shinigami, Ulquiorra solo lo seguía, fallando Ceros de una manera que me hacia pensar, o yo tenia mucha suerte o Ulquiorra fallaba apropósito, Ulquiorra cambió de estrategia, y comenzó a lanzar Balas, mas difíciles de esquivar, al final una de esas le dio a Shinji en la espalda, y este cayó, no muerto pero si inconsciente, Ulquiorra desenvaino Murciélago y simplemente me remató con tres estocadas, gotas de sangre salpicaban por las paredes del callejón al que recién habia entrado Shinji y del cuerpo de su cuer... Mi cuerpo salia sangre de tal manera que se formo un charco en unos pocos segundos, pero todavía no había acabado, el alma de Shinji, yo en estado plus estaba encadenado a mi cuerpo y Ulquiorra me veía, con un corte vertical en la cadena en la punta que estaba pegada a mi cuerpo fue suficiente para comenzar la Hollowficación._

_Escuché los gritos de un desesperado yo, la Hollowficación fue mas extraña que una normal pues la máscara se formó primero y luego el cuerpo tomó forma de una especie de humanoide con un sable en lugar de brazo y una sonrisa macabra expresada en la máscara."_

* * *

><p><em>-¿Perturbador ver tu propia muerte y hollowficacción no? – me preguntó Ryuu<em>

_-Claro que no, sádico de mierda – dije intentando ser gracioso para mí mismo, aunque sabia que me ganaría insultos._

_-Eres un jodido estúpido, ya verás cuando descubras lo que pasó después – me dijo._

_La imagen cambio y siguió el "video"_

* * *

><p>"<em>-Han pasado varios meses, ¿cierto Ryuu? – preguntó Aizen, con su atuendo shinigami. A un fastidiado Ryuu.<em>

_-Han sido en total unos 11 meses y ya es Adjuchas, debo admitir que ese cabrón es algo impresionante, puede que hasta me de lástima quitarle su cuerpo cuando sea Vasto Lorde – dijo, pero sinceramente Ryuu no es de los que expresen exactamente la palabra "lástima" en su conducta y actitud en general._

_-Hmp... Por cierto, ¿Por qué estas tan seguro que ese Adjuchas llegara a ser Vasto Lorde? – le preguntó Aizen._

_-Porque este es especial, y una vez sea Vasto Lorde me introduciras en su cuerpo, cuando se lo robe me Arrancarizaré de nuevo – le respondió Ryuu._

_-Lo dices como si no fuera la gran cosa – le dijo Aizen, algo divertido por la afirmación de Ryuu._

_-No lo es, yo desayuno dolor y almuerzo sangre – le dijo Ryuu_

_-¿Y que cenas? – preguntó un pequeño Gin, o por lo menos es más joven que el que conozco, pero igual sigue siendo... Él._

_-Ichimaru, ¿es enserio? – le cuestionó Ryuu_

_-No debes responder, solo tengo la duda, si desayunas dolor y almuerzas sangre, ¿que cenas? – dijo..."_

* * *

><p><em>-¿Podemos saltar esto? Le pregunte a Ryuu, no me sentía para oír una de las extrañas ideas de Gin.<em>

_-Si tú lo dices, lo que quería destacar era tu rápido progreso, cada momento parecía que serías el mejor contenedor, y una vez estuviese en tu cuerpo Vasto Lorde estaría estable, todo era tan perfecto._

_La imagen cambió. _

"_Apareció un yo en forma Vasto Lorde, lucía como una especie de Caballero Oscuro, lucía como un Caballero Negro, estaba conectado a una máquina y por lo que veo inconsciente acostado en una cama. Gin estaba más crecido, Tousen estaba hablando de algo con Aizen y Ryuu estaba conectado en otra cama a la misma máquina, la única diferencia entre los cables era uno que llegaba a mi cabeza, aparentemente para insertar a Ryuu en mi cerebro._

_-Ryuu, más vale que lo consigas, la única razón por la que he atrasado mi plan tanto tiempo, aparte de esperar a Kurosaki Ichigo, fue tu inestabilidad en tu cuerpo original – le anunció Aizen a Ryuu._

_-Este como que es más emo que Ulquiorra, lo vigile mientras usted estaba en la Sociedad de Almas, Aizen-sama y la verdad solo tiene conflicto con quien es y si debería suicidarse a ver si sigue viviendo... No tiene sentido, este en serio que es emo – dijo Ryuu._

_-¿Qué es un emo? – pregunto Tousen_

_-Unos locos suicidas que siempre andan deprimidos y quieren oler su propia sangre y disfrutar del dolor que se auto provocan – explico como si nada Ryuu – por cierto, ya que me recordó Aizen-sama, ¿cuanto le falta a ese Kurosaki para estar a la altura que usted espera? – preguntó Ryuu, me llamó emo... No lo voy a perdonar, el único emo de Las Noches es Ulquiorra, ¡no tiene el derecho a meterme en su categoría!_

_-En este momento Kurosaki Ichigo entrena con Kisuke Urahara para conseguir sus verdaderos poderes shinigami – explicó Aizen – el momento que tanto hemos esperado se acerca, esto es ligeramente emocionante – dijo Aizen con aires de grandeza._

_-Entiendo, demos comienzo a esto ya – dijo Ryuu con un repentino tono de fastidio, ¿a que se debe el cambio de humor? Y ahora que me presto atención, estoy más serio que de costumbre_

_-Tenemos que esperar a... – la puerta se abrió repentinamente y entro el pelirrosa amanerado, depravado sexual de Szayel Aporro Granz, con otros Espadas detras de él, estaban Grimmjow, Nnoitra, Aaroniero y Barggan, este último solo interesado en ver cómo seria su "futura Fracción", eso era todo lo que decía. Debe estar furioso porque jamás fui, ni seré su Fracción._

_-Comencemos con esto, jala la palanca Tousen – dijo Szayel Aporro, creo que detecte doble sentido en su voz._

_-... – Tousen se mantuvo silente, creo que lo estaba pensando en el posible doble sentido, pero aún así hizo lo que Szayel Aporro le ordenó._

_Las luces brillaron y todo era confusión, o al menos lo era para mí. No podría explicar exactamente lo que ví... Solo se que fue como un desfile de luces, y lentamente Ryuu comenzó a desvanecerse, pero el polvo era absorbido por los cables... Raro. El polvo llego a la maquina central y se revolvió allí dentro y luego prosiguió a correr por los cables que se conectaban a mi cuerpo, mi inconsciente yo en forma Vasto Lorde despertó abruptamente, supongo que ninguna anestesia, ni el estar inconsciente sería suficiente para poder soportar el dolor generado por el hecho de que otra entidad se estuviese adentrando en tu cuerpo._

_Me fijé mejor y me di cuenta que el cable conectado a mi cabeza no poseía ni un rastro de polvo, en su lugar todo el reiatsu de Ryuu entraba en mi cabeza. Mi armadura comenzaba a... ¿Deshacerse? No, esas especies de sombras las había visto antes... En, ¡la grabación! Ya entiendo, ese reiatsu se combinó con el mío... Con que de hay proviene parte de mi poder ¿eh? Tengo que conocer el nombre de mi zanpakutou cuanto antes, necesito conocer mejor mis habilidades..._

_Mi yo en forma Vasto Lorde comenzó a sangrar por los ojos, literalmente, por el desborde de poder, ¿era en serio Ryuu tan poderoso? Voy a asesinar a Aizen por meter a ese desgraciado en mi cuerpo... En serio, mientras tanto todos los puntos en que habían cables conectados a mi cuerpo sangraban, era perturbador y mis gritos de dolor no ayudaban mucho, sencillamente perturbador pero aún así mantuve la calma, con Ryuu vigilando y ahora que conozco su mayor habilidad no es momento de perder el control, de todas maneras no era solo perturbador verme así sino también exasperante, Szayel Aporro sonreía y los demás Espada estaba observando._

_-Es momento de implantarle los recuerdos falsos... – dijo Aizen, y mientras todos veian Szayel Aporro simplemente oprimía unos botones, me acerqué, y me dolían los pies de tanto tiempo de haber estado parado, porque aunque tuviese otra impresión, no me había movido ni un centímetro desde que comencé a ver estas memorias, lo que decía la máquina era aún más perturbador, eran los únicos recuerdos que tenía de antes de vivir en Las Noches._

'_Soy Anstorein Cisuter... – Con que él eligió mi nombre – no recuerdo ni el nombre de mi zanpakutou ni nada de mi, solo se que vivo cerca Las Noches, castillo del nuevo Rey del Hueco Mundo, Sosuke Aizen, y también soy el único amigo de Ulquiorra Cifer, quién vive en ese lugar, aunque él no lo admita. Recuerdo que alguna vez fui humano, aunque siento que no debería recordarlo.' – este mensaje se transformo en un reiatsu que llego a mi cabeza vía el cable especial que llegaba a ella._

_Mi armadura desprendía sombras – entonces, ¿seguro que lo necesitamos Aizen-sama? – Dijo Grimmjow como si quisiera tener una lucha a muerte conmigo – lo puedo matar rápidamente si lo necesita, y mientras tenga a Ryuu dentro y no conozca el nombre de su zanpakutou será un objetivo fácil con el cual mataríamos dos pájaros de un tiro – ni siquiera tenía una zanpakutou, era un Vasto Lorde... O quizás..._

_-Por ahora déjalo como esta Grimmjow – dijo Aizen._

_-Es increíble que no sepa el nombre de su zanpakutou de ahora en adelante... Que inútil – expresó Nnoitra, Aaroniero solo asintió, si a eso se le puede llamar asentir._

_-Lo sabrá eventualmente, Ryuu se encargará de eso, estoy seguro – dijo Aizen muy seguro – ahora lo siento Ryuu, pero tendré que Arrancarizarlo con la Hogyoku que robare en unos meses"_

* * *

><p><em>-Y eso me recuerda mostrarte el último recuerdo importante, pero antes... ¿Perturbador cierto? – dijo Ryuu.<em>

_-Suenas como un depravado cuando lo dices así Ryuu – le dije._

_-¿Entiendes lo que ocurrió? Tus recuerdos son falsos, y aunque "conocías" a Ulquiorra desde antes de vivir dentro de Las Noches en realidad no lo conocías... Y ademas el fue tu asesino. Lo único que detesto de todo esto es que no eres un Arrancar natural, eres escoria a mis ojos – dijo Ryuu, con una voz que lo decía todo, le enfermo – por cierto, ¿recuerdas las pesadillas que te dí antes de que decidieras no dormir? – preguntó._

_-Si, ¿que hay con ellas? – le dije._

_-Esos eran tus recuerdos antes de que Aizen te reclutara, ahora los completare y estate atento, porque hay algo que seguramente te interesará. Mucho – dijo con una voz algo aburrida - por cierto, yo te recordé el nombre de tu zanpakutou hablándote, para ti yo era "la voz" - agrego y la imagen cambió de nuevo._

* * *

><p>"<em>-Hola, Frrigio – dijo Aizen.<em>

_-Hola, ¿Quién me dijiste que eras?... Ah si, Sosuke Aizen – le dije, para ese momento apenas un cuarto de mi máscara había desaparecido, eso fue muy lento, porque con el sueño que tuve la otra vez, podría jurar que me había arrancado más... Como sea, Aizen tenia su ropa de Arrancar, había ya traicionado a los shinigamis. Supongo que mi vida en Las Noches es en realidad mucho más corta de lo que pensaba._

_-Estas en lo correcto. He venido a reclutarte para mi ejercito – dijo Aizen – serás un Arrancar y podrás comprender todo lo que te perturba – me prometió obviamente mintiendo._

_-¿E-en serio? – dije con esperanza, si que era imbecil._

_-Si, tienes que venir... – la imagen cambio al mismo laboratorio donde me habían introducido a Ryuu en el cuerpo._

_-Aizen-sama, una duda... De hecho dos, la primera. Es normal que tenga a **"Caballero Negro"**- pregunté, ¿Caballero Negro? Con que si tenia una zanpakutou en forma Vasto Lorde, en serio si que soy extraño._

_-No, por eso es que te quiero reclutar, si eres tan poderoso en este momento, imagínate que tanto lo serás cuando seas un Arrancar – dijo Aizen._

_-Entiendo, la segunda... ¿Es normal que recuerde cuando fui humano? – le pregunté._

_-Tampoco lo es, tú sin duda Anstorein eres un caso extraño – dijo Aizen con calma._

_-No me llame así, Frrigio me gusta más y creo que ya lo sabe, sino no me hubiese llamado así mas atrás – le dije_

_La Hogyoku comenzó a brillar y note como mi máscara desaparecía lentamente, excepto por lo que me queda hoy en día, la mitad del casco de la armadura, y hablando de ella, no solo dejo de "chorrear" sombras, sino que también desapareció, mi cuerpo se palideció más de lo que estaba cuando fui humano y la armadura desaparecía dejando mi cuerpo al descubierto... En ese momento entraron Starrk y Lillynette que le iban a preguntar algo a Aizen aparentemente, cuando Starrk notó mi Arrancarizacion le cubrió los ojos a Lillynette y se la llevó aunque esta protestaba, o mejor dicho, gritaba por el pasillo que "¿por qué se la llevaba?, no tenia porque hacer eso, que ni siquiera estaba prestando atención", jamás habia visto una Arrancarizacion, pero no tengo que ser un genio para deducir que ese ultimo brillo negro no era normal... Maldito Aizen, borró mis recuerdos por segunda vez._

_-Entre menos recuerdes de Ryuu, mejor – dijo Aizen, y con el 'sable' con el que me corto anteriormente en mano dijo – Y si él se manifiesta, ya tengo mis medidas"._

* * *

><p><em>-Así que te engañaron y me usaron como contenedor para que te quedases atrapado y sin salida – dije analítico.<em>

_-Si, por eso odio a Aizen, a los Espada y sobre todo a los humanos, si no existiesen no sería tan difícil crear la Oken* - dijo, en serio que Ryuu estaba loco._

_-Recuerda que tú también fuiste humano alguna vez... Creo, y sin los humanos ni la Sociedad de Almas ni Hueco Mundo tendrían habitantes, ¿que eres retrasado? No me digas que no lo recordabas maldito idiota – le insulté – ahora libérame – le ordené._

_-Dime que has aprendido entonces – me dijo, ¿que se cree? ¿Mi profesor?._

_-Conocí a Inoue cuando era bebé, conocí y fui amigo de su hermano... Ulquiorra me asesinó y progresé de manera anormal a la de un Hollow común. Cuando me volví Vasto Lorde te encerraron en mi cuerpo y borraron mis memorias y por último Aizen volvió a borrar mis memorias cuando me convirtió en Arrancar – le resumí – fue demasiado tedioso, y te diré que lo único perturbador fue cuando me insertaron en tu cuerpo... ¿A eso llamas algo feo? – le dije._

_-No lo es todo, fue todo lo importante, ahora no mueras – esto lo dijo como con... ¿remordimiento?_

_-¿Qué diablos me hiciste? – le exigí que me dijera._

_-Te traspase definitivamente parte de mi poder, pero eso significó la muerte del único Hollow que te vio como un líder durante tus pocos meses en el Hueco Mundo – me dijo, ¿se sentía mal por eso?... ¿Por mí? ¿O porque me dio parte de sus poderes? – Te repito, no mueras. Los humanos han llegado a Las Noches, los Privaron Espada han sido derrotados y Aaroniero esta muerto tambien, y en este momento Grimmjow pelea con el Kurosaki – me anunció._

_-¿Y como lo sabes? – le pregunté._

_-Porque tome el control de tu cuerpo mientras mostraba tus recuerdos, ¿no es obvio? – dijo como si no fuera la gran cosa._

_-Te sacaré de mi cuerpo uno de estos días – le dije._

_-Te lo agradecería, estar aquí es jodidamente aburrido – me dijo._

_-Y luego te mataré, recuerda que el **Caballero **siempre mata al **Dragón**._

_-¿Viste muchas cosas medievales cuando eras humano no? – me preguntó con sarcasmo, no tuve tiempo de responder porque._

* * *

><p>Desperté al lado de Inoue quién veía la pelea de Kurosaki con Grimmjow, ella lloraba por el pelinaranja, en serio que esto se me hace más complicado... Jamás terminare mi pequeña broma así, ya tengo varías preocupaciones a la vez, en serio que en este momento ser yo se torna muy tedioso.<p>

_-_Inoue... ¿Qué carajo esta pasando aquí? – le pregunté... Y centré mi atención en Kurosaki.

-Kurosaki-kun esta... Ganando – dijo la mujer.

-Mujer y ¿Por qué lloras, no es eso lo que quieres? – le dije, en serio que me exasperan esas cosas, pero mantuve mi tono normal despues de esa pequeña alza de voz... La vi y me levante – me voy, tengo que hacer algo – dije con tono sereno, y así use sonido para ir al laboratorio de Szayel Aporro, espero que no esté destruido por alguna batalla.

* * *

><p>*Oken es la llave del Rey, es lo que quería crear Aizen y de eso hablan durante todos los sucesos desde la saga Arrancar hasta la Batalla por Karakura.<p>

**Dejen reviews, se los agradecería, mi yo malo tambien esta deprimido en este momento :(... No se si logre actualizar rapido, pero hago lo que puedo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bueno, saludos de nuevo... Tuve que tomarme un largo break porque me pasaron muchas cosas, pero ya estoy bien recuperado aunque tuve un bajon en mis notas y por eso actualizare un poco menos seguido, pero a cambio, actualizare con capítulos**** más largos y lo mejor formulados posibles. Promise.**

**Yo malo: **volveremos a la guerra a partir de...

**Yo bueno:** ¡Nunca!

**Yo malo:** ¡ya!

**Yo bueno: **me ignoraste...

**Yo malo: **como sea ¬¬ perdí la cuenta así que dime, ¿quien da el disclaimer ahora?

**Yo bueno: **lo dare yo, aún si no me toca porque yo lo digo *-*...** Disclaimer: no poseo Bleach**

**Yo malo: o sería para mari...**

**Yo bueno: **¡CÁLLATE! Mira que no estoy de humor para soportar tu actitud hoy,

**Yo malo: **como digas Drama Queen

* * *

><p><strong>Observando.<strong>

**Capitulo 7: **_confrontamiento en el laboratorio. Rencilla en la sala del trono._

Me dirigí lo más rápido que pude hacia el laboratorio de Szayel Aporro, revisé en mi memoria y desde mi pequeño encuentro con Ryuu tengo algunos recuerdos de cuando era humano... No muchos, y la verdad todos irrelevantes, pero me acorde de algo que los humanos llaman química, y hay algo que dice que toda mezcla se puede separar... Por lógica si estoy mezclado con Ryuu, debe haber algo en el laboratorio de Szayel Aporro que me pueda separar del psicópata que vive en mi mente.

Use Pesquisa para tratar de encontrar a Ulquiorra para hablar con él, la verdad no me interesaba en lo más mínimo el hablar con él en este momento pero si podía deshacerme de ese pequeño "deber" más rápidamente, mejor para mi, el hecho fue que no lo encontré en un radio de 100 kilómetros. – _Tengo la ligera sensación que esto tiene que ver contigo... Grimmjow – _pensé.

Decidí no apurarme, llevar un paso lento pues aparentemente me equivoqué con mi predicción y los humanos si lograron superar a los Privaron Espada – Pero que suerte que no estaba allí – me dije.

* * *

><p>Fue tan largo como un infierno o dos, pero llegue a el... ¿Laboratorio? Vi a un shinigami y a un sujeto de ropas blancas y capa descansando de lo que lucia una gran batalla, tambien estaban unos... ¿Adjuchas? ¿O son Arrancares? En el suelo – <em>Szayel Aporro no puede estar muerto... ¿O si? – <em>pensé. Ellos dos solo me vieron como si esperaran que atacase.

-Hola... Supongo que Szayel Aporro esta... – comencé pero no dure nada.

-Ese maniaco pelirrosa se fue a cambiarse de ropa – me dijo el shinigami pelirrojo, ¿a cambiarse de ropa? No podrías ser más gay Szayel.

-¿Cómo se llaman? – Pregunté - ¿Y qué demonios eres tú? - le pregunte al de vestuario blanco y lentes, el me miró con rabia como si debiese saber que era.

-Ishida. Ishida Uryuu – dijo – y soy un maldito Quincy, ¿Es que nadie sabe que son los Quincys hoy en día?

-Ishida... No, nadie aparte de Aizen, y supongo Szayel Aporro, lo sabe – le dije con tono de desinteres – ¿Y tu shinigami?

-Abarai Renji – dijo – y creo que tu estas confundido, ¿no deberíamos estar peleando?

-Su batalla es con el gay, yo tengo asuntos más importantes que eso con él – dijo como si menospreciara su lucha, la verdad si que lo hacía – además nadie me avisó que la guerra se adelantaría, no debí quedarme dormido – dije sonriendo sarcásticamente. Ishida solo me analizaba, pero Abarai no se callaba.

-Eres más arrogante que él – dijo Abarai.

-¿En serio es posible? – dije sonriendo, cada vez me aburría más de este shinigami.

-Mmm... La verdad... – lo pensaba seriamente.

-Volví – dijo Szayel Aporro detrás de mi, sonaba más narcisista y arrogante que nunca, supongo que ahora esta al nivel de Aizen.

-Que bien, ¿Por qué? – le cuestioné, él no es pendejo, cuando me di la vuelta sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa.

-¿A-a-a que te refieres? – dijo tratando de conservar la calma, eso si que lo enfrío

-A ver si lo recuerdas – comencé a enumerar con mis dedos – Ryuu, mis recuerdos – le mostré el dos que hacían mis dedos, el estaba al borde del sudor, se veía en sus ojos.

-Con que, Ryuu por fin te revelo todo ¿no? – dijo, yo solo asentí sin prestar atención a los dos detrás de mi, él prosiguió – La forma de Ryuu era inestable en su estado Arrancar y él le pidió a Aizen el no ser re-Arrancarizado con una Hogyoku – esto cada vez posee más juegos de palabras, ¿Re-Arrancarizar? ¿En serio?.

-Me refiero a ¿por qué yo? – le dije.

-Él te eligió – me dijo el pelirrosa – tus recuerdos fue porque... Espera, ¿Por qué te lo cuento? Ni siquiera sabes el nombre de tu zanpakutou, no tengo porque... – lo corte con la mano.

-¿Crees que no se de _Caballero Negro_? – dije ahora yo siendo el arrogante – claro que lo se, ¿Por qué no iba a saberlo? – le dijo con mi sonrisa falsa "perfecta", ahora el si que estaba sudando.

-Lo de tus recuerdos fue porque necesitábamos que lo olvidaras todo para poder reclutarte y traerte al castillo y así tenerte vigilado y por consecuencia a Ryuu – ¿me escupió de la velocidad a la que habló?

-Gracias – caminé a su lado, el esperaba que le hiciera algo pero sería una perdida de tiempo, me recordé de otra cosa – ¿método de separación?

-N-nunca contamos con que recordarías tanto mientras vivieras – dijo, como vio que no le iba a hacer nada tomo sus aires de siempre.

-Grave error – me di la vuelta - ¡Oye Abarai! ¡¿Hay algún científico o alguien que pueda ayudarme con un problema de ciencias en la Sociedad de Almas?

-Eeh... ¡Si! Kurotsuchi Mayuri, capitán de la décima división... Pero ¿Por qué tendría que decirte...?.

-Gracias, buena suerte...– lo corté y me fui, básicamente ignorando sus preguntas, de una manera que los humanos denominarían "cool".

* * *

><p>En mi recorrido tranquilo por el castillo, decidí cerrar mis ojos y hablar con Ryuu, dudo que alguien pueda ser capaz de hacerme nada en ese lugar tan aislado en un castillo tan enorme.<p>

-_Ryuu, toma el control de mi cuerpo y ve donde Inoue – le dije... ¿Pero que demonios acabo de decir?_

_-Tranquilo, no tomare el control total de tu cuerpo - ¿Qué carajo?_

_-P-pe-pero, olvídalo, mejor para mí... ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Te dio remordimiento el final de la conversación que tuvimos? – le pregunté._

_-Genio, ahora que sabes la verdad tus recuerdos regresaran y eventualmente me vas a odiar cuando llegue el momento – ¿le preocupa que lo odie?_

_-¿Quién eres y que le has hecho a Ryuu? – le cuestioné._

_-Nada y soy Ryuu maldito, ¿es que alguien como yo no puede tener remordimientos por algo? – me cuestionó ahora él._

_-¿La verdad?... No, eres muy sádico para eso, no se ve bien en ti – le expliqué __- ¿Qué dirías si mañana te digo que somos aliados de los shinigamis?_

_-¿Sales con eso de la nada? Pues no me quejaría, estamos en esta situación por capricho de Aizen - me dijo, aparentemente aunque lo llama Aizen-sama de vez en cuando, si que lo odia._

_-Buen punto, oye... Una vez que te separe de mi cuerpo sabes que volverás a tu estado anterior con tu cuerpo inestable y todo ¿no?_

_-¡Maldición deberías ver esto! – me dijo de la nada._

_-¿Qué? – le pregunte._

_-La mujer llora y están jodiendo de todas las maneras posibles al Kurosaki, le estan dando tantos golpes como solo Nnoitra puede – me dijo – ¿Y que? Nnoitra va a por una niña... Esta niña indefensa... Nnoitra es tan genial, si tan solo él fuera tan genial como yo – me dijo, ¿en serio el puede sentir remordimiento por algo? Porque no parece – Oh... Vaya, pero que babaa – dijo con un tono de calentón._

_-¿Qué ocurre ahora, pervertido? – le pregunté ignorando su tono._

_-Esa niña... _

_-¿Ahora eres pedófilo? – dije, algo serio por el asunto._

_-No imbécil, esa niña se transformo en la antigua tercera espada Nelliel Tu Oderschwank – me dijo como si yo lo supiera todo._

_-¿Quién?_

_-La antigua tercera espada idiota, ¿a quien crees que me refería? A Harribel, o Gin – ¿insinúa algo?... No soy yaoi maldición, ¿por que mete a Gin?_

_-Disculpa por preguntar – le dije de manera hipócrita._

_-Si, si. Oye deja ver la pelea entre Nelliel... Con el mejor atuendo que puede tener para una lucha... Y, eeeh, Nnoitra._

_-Estas calentón, dame mi cuerpo ahora – le dije._

_-No, déjame seguir viendo... Eeeh, espera que Nell derroto a Nnoitra y va con... El freso* - me dijo decepcionado – ¿Pero que...? Nnoitra sobrevivió._

_Se la pasó parloteando hasta que Nell súbitamente dejo de ser adulta y volvió a su forma de niña, y según Ryuu acabaron con su diversión – Toma tu cuerpo, y encuentra a ese Kurotsuchi para yo poder hacer mi propia vida, estoy harto de estar aquí con tus ideas emo – a este punto recordaba algo más de mi pasado, incluyendo una técnica llamada "corte sombrío", pero no ejecutaré mi Resurrección con el Kurosaki._

* * *

><p>...Gio-san – escuché la voz de Inoue – Frrigio-san.<p>

-Inoue, ¿Qué tal? ¿Dónde esta Ulquiorra? – pregunté, sabiendo que la respuesta tendria que ver con...

-Grimmjow lo envió a algún lado para que yo pudiese revivir a Kurosaki-kun... – me miró como si recordara algo horrorizada - ¡Kurosaki-kun! – ello se giró para ver al freso y así yo hice lo mismo.

-Pero miren, es Berry-tan – dije con un tono frío ante la carnicería que hacia Nnoitra.

-Esto se vuelve aburrido – miro donde Inoue y se dio cuenta que yo estaba allí – oye Frrigio, ¿quieres acabar con este?

-No, déjaselo a Tesla... Seguro que el es capaz de hacerlo de manera correcta ¿no? – en este momento solo recuerdo lo que Nnoitra dijo cuando me mezclaron con Ryuu, luego recordé otra de mis técnicas "defensa total sombría", luego recordé la última vez que vi a Sora cuando se fue con Inoue. Cuando volví a la realidad note como me miraba con desaprobación y tristeza Inoue – Lo siento Inoue-chan, el enemigo es el enemigo – me recordé repentinamente de cuando ella era bebé – Sora, yo... – susurre.

-¿Qué? – pregunto ella algo confundida, pero no hizo mucho hincapié - Kurosaki-kun - estaba viendo como su amigo estaba a punto de ser ejecutado cuando se acerco un shinigami al lado de Kurosaki, bloqueando el ataque de Tesla.

Todos notamos al shinigami que tenia una mirada de psicópata, o por lo menos de sed de sangre, él si que me recuerda a Nnoitra en este momento. Tesla le decía cosas que no preste atención en oír, me concentraba en la apariencia del shinigami, tenia su pecho al descubierto e innumerables cicatrices en el, en la parte de su estomago creo que eran unas vendas. Su peinado eran unos picos y en la punta de cada uno había cascabeles, tenia un parche y un reiatsu altísimo, pobre Tesla, jamás tendría oportunidad contra el.

Y de hecho así fue, con un movimiento de zanpakutou casi invisible le hizo un corte muy profundo a Tesla – _pobre pendejo, esta muerto – _Oí la voz de Ryuu en mi cabeza.

-Oye esto se torna interesante – dijo Nnoitra.

-Olvídalo, es mío – di unos pasos para acercarme pero Inoue me tomó del brazo y vi que tenia una mirada de "si vas, morirás." Y sinceramente no creo estar listo para morir, no aún, mire a Inoue fijamente a los ojos y le hice una seña con la cabeza para que me siguiera, de todas maneras sin Ulquiorra cerca y con Nnoitra a punto de luchar no tenia más opción que obedecerme a mi o encarar a Aizen o a algún otro Espada, sin contar que la lucha de Nnoitra podría herirla.

-¡Inoue! –Gritó el inútil de Kurosaki.

-Ella no puede ir contigo Kurosaki, te lo digo como... Otro ser viviente que se preocupa por los demás – sería raro que yo me refiriera a mi mismo como humano, ¿no? – o en caso contrario – toque el tsuka* de mi zanpakutou amenazadoramente.

-¿Y por qué carajo no? – dijo iracundo.

-Porque no me podrás ganar en tu condición – hubo un breve momento de tensión, hasta que el capitán nos cortó.

-¿Podrían callarse? Si no van a ver y aprender entonces larguense – dijo.

-¡Oye, Kenpachi! ¿Qué no ves que estoy lo suficientemente cerca de Inoue como para rescatarla? Esa es la razón por la que todos estamos aquí – exclamó el freso.

-Oye fresita, ¿podrías callarte? – le dije – ¿Que no entiendes que va a haber una pelea de "niños"? Si no vas a babearte por ellos, fresita, entonces al menos deja de gritar iracunda... – le dije, muy apropósito.

-¡ Cállate! No soy fresa - me dijo, eso sonó mal.

-Te apoyo en eso Frrigio – dijo Nnoitra que ya estaba comenzando a fastidiarse de tanta habladuría, la necesidad de sangre se veía en su rostro, en su expresión.

-Vamos Inoue, no lo repetiré de nuevo – le dije con un tono aterrador.

-Si – fue todo lo que ella dijo y comenzamos a caminar de manera calmada alejándonos del campo de batalla.

* * *

><p>Sentí la presencia de Kurosaki siguiéndonos, era demasiado obvio, me di la vuelta y le apunte con mi mano abierta, de ella salia un Cero de color negro – <em>este si es mi cero, no el de Ryuu... Pero el de él... Quizás debería aprenderlo ¿no? Al menos mi Cero carga rápido – <em>pensé. Kurosaki había esquivado el ataque por solo centímetros.

-¿Que demonios haces, Berry-tan? – le pregunté.

-¡No me llames así! Soy Kurosaki, Kurosaki Ichigo – me dijo, aparentemente no es la primera vez que lo llaman así - ¿Y que carajo crees que haces? Te estas yendo, ¿que acaso no planeas pelear? – me preguntó.

-Me ves cara de Grimmjow o Nnoitra, ¿Kurosaki-chan? – le dije – aparentemente atraes a los violentos, por eso quizás no me atraes – no tenia nada mejor que decir... Estoy perdiendo mi toque.

-¿"Chan"?, eres un maldito homosexual. Y tu Inoue, ¿Por qué lo sigues? Ya estamos aquí para rescatarte.

-Porque ya se entregó a Aizen, así es como estuvo planeado – le dije, estoy comenzando a sonar como Ulquiorra, estoy peor de lo que pensé.

-¡No me vengas con eso! – lo corté con la mano, pensó que le iba a lanzar otro Cero así que se puso en guardia.

-No te voy a hacer nada Kurosaki, solo te iba a decir que... – sentí una ráfaga de viento muy fuerte, ¿fue eso de la pelea que acabamos de dejar atrás? Nnoitra no es el único monstruo del universo por lo que veo – te iba a decir que no planeo luchar contigo, o tus amigos, si me envuelvo en una batalla será porque alguno de ustedes la comenzó, pero si quieres hablar soy todo oídos – me miró incrédulo - ¿Qué ocurre? – Siguió igual - ¡MALDICION HÁBLAME! – deje de sentir mi brazo derecho... No te desesperes Frrigio, si quieres seguir existiendo no te desesperes.

-¿Qué le ocurre a tu brazo? – señaló a mi brazo derecho y note que Ryuu ya había comenzado a manifestarse – ¿no que no me ibas a atacar?

-No soy yo, maldición con Ryuu tengo que tranquilizarme... No debo caer en su juego – puse mi actitud "perfecta" aún sin sentir mi brazo, y Kurosaki solo me miró con curiosidad.

-Frrigio-san, Kurosaki-kun, sigamos caminando – dijo Inoue.

-¿Inoue estas demente? – Kurosaki ahora si que estaba mudo, igual que yo, ella de hecho...

-¿Confías en él? – la cuestionó.

-Si, confío en él y también en Ulquiorra, Kurosaki-kun. Ellos dos son mis amigos en Las Noches – dijo ella... "Amigos" - _con que Ulqui-chan ya_ _se gano su confianza, ja ja ja ja – _me dije.

-I-Inoue – murmuró "Ichigo".

-Vamos Kurosaki, ¿deseas hablar? Pues tranquilízate y camina – le dije.

-Entiendo – comenzó a caminar con nosotros en silencio, aparentemente no se aguantaba las ganas de tomar a Inoue del brazo y correr, pero sabia que eso lo enfrascaría en una lucha conmigo y que si eso pasaba, por su estado después de lo de Nnoitra, no ganaría... O quizás solo se debatía entre hacerlo o no, porque este luce de los cabeza dura.

-Entonces Kurosaki... Has venido con los shinigamis por Inoue ¿No? – comencé – entonces ¿Sabías que no era una traición de ella? – le pregunté.

-Si, ella no sería capaz de traicionarnos y menos con ustedes – me contestó.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y como es eso de que soy su "amigo"? – Inoue se estremeció ante la sentencia e Ichigo comenzaba a salirse de sus cabales – _si... Este es cabeza dura – _Me dije.

-Maldito, ¡no se que carajo le han hecho aquí pero ella jamás sería amiga de gente tan mala como ustedes! – me gritó.

-Pero que maleducado Kurosaki – le dije como si nada – ¿no sabes que es malo acusar sin pruebas? Nunca le hicimos nada para que dijera que fuera mi amiga y jamás me había llamado así antes de este momento – la caminata sin rumbo aparentemente nos llevó a la sala del trono, pero seguí observando al Kurosaki sin palabras ante mi argumento.

-N-no te creo – me dijo - ¡No te creo! Inoue... Ella no es... – se quedo corto.

-¿Que no es así? Ella es de las que saldrían a curar al que sea, amigo o enemigo, para que todos sobrevivan – le dije, él no podía luchar contra eso.

-F-Frrigio-san – comenzó Inoue, apuntó a algo en las sombras pero ya tenia una idea de quien... O quienes eran, aún así gire mi cabeza a donde su dedo apuntaba y confirme mis sospechas.

-Tsch... Loly y Menoly – dije con tono de fastidio – Oigan, ¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?

-Demonios Menoly, esta con Frrigio-sama – dijo Loly.

-¿Querían hacerle algo a Inoue? – esto las enfocó en mi, yo lo pregunte con tono ingenuo, pero claro que sabía que era eso... Ellas han estado celosas de Inoue desde que llego, todo por Aizen.

-N-n-n-no Frrigio-sama – Menoly me respondió, pero ella se oía más insegura que Loly sobre su pequeña rencilla con Inoue.

_-"A todos los que están en las noches" –_ se oyó la voz de Aizen como si fuera un altavoz – _"Es momento de desvelar mi plan, mi verdadero plan. La razón por la que hice secuestrar a Inoue Orihime fue porque eso atraería a Kurosaki y a sus amigos, y eso atraería a los shinigamis, así me iría en Garganta para encerrarlos aquí en Hueco Mundo" – _maldito, ¿como puede ser tan listo? _– "Esto dejaría a la ciudad de Karakura libre para que yo pueda hacer lo que quiera, he perdido Arrancares y hasta Espadas aquí, pero eso no importa ahora. Los tres mas fuertes van conmigo" – _Con que ahí van Harribel, Baraggan y, por más increíble que suene, hasta Starrk _–"por eso le dejo el control del castillo a mi Espada más responsable. ¿Has oído Ulquiorra?" –_ Oí como si se rompiera un cristal en frente de mi, y de hecho se rompió el cristal que separa esta dimensión con donde sea que haya parado Ulquiorra tras su incidente con Grimmjow. En medio del aire apareció un agujero dimensional y de el salió una mano, luego otra y así progresivamente hasta que pude vislumbrar su cuerpo completamente. Ulquiorra ha vuelto.

-Si, entiendo Aizen-sama – dijo Ulquiorra con un tono frío que se me había hecho raro, tenia ya unas buenas horas sin oírlo.

-_"Entonces nos vamos, mis queridos Espada" – _dijo Aizen y eso fue lo ultimo que oí de el en Las Noches.

Ulquiorra me miró fríamente y luego a Ichigo, como si no entendiese que pasaba... Bueno, no puedo asegurarlo porque no lo pude descifrar.

-Hey, Ulqui – le dije.

-... – se quedo callado, aparentemente ignorando a Loly y Menoly detrás de él... Creo que es el momento perfecto para probarlo, miré a Inoue fijamente y dije.

-Ya no esta bajo mi responsabilidad Ulquiorra... Esta bajo la tuya y por eso... – desenvaine mi zanpakutou. Me llevé un impacto de otra zanpakutou y no era precisamente la de Ulquiorra – maldición, es verdad que sigues ahí Kurosaki-chan.

-Deja de... ¡Llamarme así! – me dijo – Getsuga... – ¿un ataque? No espera eso no importa Inoue se esta yendo con Ulquiorra, esto es ¿bueno?

-Quedate atrás, mujer – le comando el frío vampiro emo... Maldición esto no esta bien.

-¡Tenshou! – de la zanpakutou de Kurosaki se formo una especie de masa de reiatsu negro que hubiese salido despedida si no hubiese estado yo ahí para recibir el impacto. Salí volando y caí rodando a los pies de Ulquiorra, reaccione a tiempo para esquivar su zanpakutou que se hubiese incrustado en mi cabeza si no hubiese rodado a tiempo - arruinaste mi ropa - le dije. ¿Y me quejo de Szayel Aporro? Me levante solo para ser abatido por otra masa emergente del suelo.

-¡ULQUIORRA! – escuche a Yammi, ¿aún sigue vivo el tarado ese? – ¡tu! – apunto con un dedo a Kurosaki.

-No tan rápido. Ninguno de ustedes se mueva – esta voz la he escuchado antes, más temprano, es... Es...

-¡Ishida! – dijo Kurosaki, esto se torna mas y mas feo... Para mí.

Entonces repasemos que demonios es lo que ocurre, Kurosaki e Ishida están de un bando, vienen a rescatar a Inoue mientras Loly y Melony estan como espectadoras pero atentas para poder dañar a Inoue cuando puedan. Por otro lado Ulquiorra esta con Inoue, protegiéndola de Kurosaki y de Ishida y por mi actuación en un muy mal momento, de mí... La esta protegiendo... Aunque él dirá que todo es porque es su responsabilidad, ¿puede que sienta algo? ¡No! No es momento de pensar en eso Frrigio, maldición, el punto es que no podré acercarme a ella a menos que me explique, y eso significaría revelarle mi broma a Ulquiorra. Además, Yammi viene a pelear con Kurosaki y mientras él este aquí no podré tampoco explicarme con Kurosaki, o Ishida... O quizás con Ishida si pero ni que fuese a hacer alguna diferencia... Maldición, piensa Frrigio, piensa, ¿no puede ser esto más fácil para mí? Siempre me la paso en apuros que se dan de un segundo para otro. ¡Coño! Esto es tan desesperante...

* * *

><p><em>Todo cayo en negro y desperté en mi subconsciente<em> – _¿Qué cara...?_

_-Bienvenido a casa consciencia... Mmjejejejeje JAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA – Ryuu, esto no podría estar peor._

* * *

><p>*Freso porque tengo entendido que el nombre "Ichigo" tiene algo que ver con fresas<p>

*Según wikipedia Tsuka es el mango de una katana, y las zanpakutous son técnicamente katanas.

**Dejen reviews o Ulquiorra se va a enojar y matará a Inoue (yo malo: es mentira ¬¬...)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Y estoy aquí, fue más rápido de lo que pensaba pero no tengo mucho tiempo... Más bien me alegra que haya logrado actualizar tan velozmente... Sorry para todos los que quieran leer/disfrutar de mi conversacion conmigo mismo, pero no habrá una hoy.**

**Disclaimer: no poseo a Bleach ni la trama original ni a sus personajes, solo a Frrigio, Ryuu y creo que a más nadie...**

* * *

><p><strong>Observando.<strong>

**Capitulo 8: **_Personalidades y razones inesperadas, luchas en la torre._

* * *

><p><em>-¿Q-qué carajo? He... ¿Perdido? Pero no es posible – no podía creer nada de lo que decía o pasaba, ¿yo he perdido? ¿Perdí mi cuerpo? ¿Ya no soy nadie? ¡Maldición! -¡Ryuu! ¡Respóndeme! ¡¿Qué no me oyes? ¡Responde! – supongo que ya a estas alturas si me desespero o no, no importa ya. <em>

_Estaba tan desesperado que la verdad no note que este subconsciente mío no lucía para nada como el vacío en el que aparecía antes, esto es un paisaje. Me di la vuelta y justo en ese momento vi un enorme castillo, mucho más pequeño que las noches, se notaba, pero aún así enorme._

_-Voy a adentrarme en el castillo – me dije – ¿Cómo si importara de todas formas?_

_-Eso no es del todo cierto, Rey – escuche una voz metálica, inhumana pero no sádica, no era Ryuu._

_-Q-¿que demonios? – mire a todos lados, revisé y revisé arriba, abajo, a ambos lados pero no vi a nadie – debo estar imaginando cosas._

_-No, solo que no me vez – apareció alguien de la nada justo en frente de la entrada del castillo – ahora está mejor ¿no? – Lucía como una especie de sujeto en una armadura negra pero con alas, por supuesto estas salían de la armadura y eran metálicas._

_-¿¡Quien se supone que eres! – le pregunté._

_-Soy tu zanpakutou, Caballero Negro _

_-Pero es... Imposible, la zanpakutou de un Arrancar no posee alma, son solo los poderes del mismo contenidos en forma de katana, eso hasta yo lo se – le expliqué._

_-Ryuu no te lo contó ¿verdad? – me preguntó._

_-¿Contarme que? – esto no tiene ningún sentido, últimamente siento que mi vida se convirtió en un maldito torbellino del que no sabía como salir._

_-Sígueme, te lo explicaré mejor – me dijo, la puerta del castillo se abrió por si misma._

* * *

><p><em>Entramos en el castillo, que por dentro lucía más como unas ruinas, no entiendo nada de mundos internos ya que eso no es de Hollows, pero no hay que ser genio para decir que esto no es bueno.<em>

_-Oye... Esto no me dice nada, explícame que es esto. Ahora – le exigí._

_-Entiende Rey – ¿Rey? Bueno supongo que es obvio pero no me gusta – que no es tan sencillo, yo no debería existir, pero aquí te voy a explicar como es que existo, que fue lo que Ryuu no te contó – me dijo._

_-Oye no tengo tiempo para esto, tengo que encontrar la manera de volver a tomar el control de mi cuerpo, para así volver con Ulquiorra y Orihime – fue como un flash, Ulquiorra y Ori... Ehm, Inoue, tenia que volver o Ryuu los acabaría como si nada._

_-Necesitas un método de separación – me dijo._

_-¡JODER NO ME VENGAS CON ESA MIERDA! – esto si que es desesperante._

_-... – se quedó callado por un rato – por ahora lo único que puedo hacer para que vuelvas con tus amigos es tener paciencia – me esta jodiendo ¿no? Le acabo de decir que no me viniera con eso._

_-Dime TODAS y cada una de las técnicas y habilidades de mi Resurrección, así como Ryuu tenia una habilidad para controlar al usuario... Yo, por tener parte de sus poderes, también debo tener alguna habilidad igual o parecida ¿no?_

_-Te las enumerare, pero tú tendrás que descubrir la manera de activarlas – me dijo, esto es muy fácil._

_-¿No deberías ponerme una prueba o algo? – le pregunté._

_-Deja eso para los espíritus shinigamis, oye atentamente... O mejor, lee – me dijo, sus alas descendieron y dejaron ver escritura en la pared._

* * *

><p>"<em>Normas de uso de Caballero Negro – ¿soy yo o esto suena como cualquier juego de video?<em>

_1.- Comando de Resurrección "Defiende y destruye"_

_2.- Técnicas:_

_- Sombras de Ryuu (no tiene nombre específico): masas sólidas de reiatsu, aunque en este caso líquidas o semi-gaseosas, que se desprenden de la armadura, sirven para defensa y ataque, habilidad secundaría: curación en heridas leves, 3% más efectivo que la regeneración instantánea._

_- Espada oscura: básico para el ataque, creación de una espada tan filosa como una zanpakutou a base de las sombras._

_- Corte de sombras: Concentración de estas sombras, de manera menos densa pero más filosa, en la espada oscura. Parecido al Gestuga Tenshou._

_- Defensa total sombría: desde el nivel de tus pies elevas una defensa con las sombras_

_- Corte lunar: versión más afilada y peligrosa del corte de sombras, conlleva más desgaste._

_- Rayo de obscuridad: de la punta de la katana se extienden unos rayos negros que el usuario puede controlar, comparable a un Cero 4 dedos de Ryuu -¿Cero 4 dedos? No entiendo esto... Ah si, es verdad, Ryuu apunta con los dedos y de ellos sale un Cero muy poderoso._

_- Cero por niveles: se utiliza como un Cero común, a diferencia de Ryuu (5 niveles, uno por dedo) solo se posee dos niveles, de dos dedos (al nivel del Cero común de Frrigio) y de palma abierta (el Cero común multiplicado por 5)_

_-Luna llena: penúltima técnica, tipo pasivo, logras controlar las acciones de tu victima temporalmente, no depende de Espada Oscura. – ¡bingo!_

_- Juicio del Caballero Negro: experimentar para descubrir"._

* * *

><p><em>-Necesito una Resurrección activa para usarlas ¿no? – le pregunté a Caballero Negro.<em>

_-Si – me respondió. Este pequeño detalle es lo único que no me gusta - Si tengo parte de los poderes de Ryuu, puede que mi Resurrección sea inestable también._

_-No lo creo, como Ryuu te dio parte de sus poderes, ni tú ni él necesitan un contenedor ahora, pero por un filo apenas, pues tu aún conservas tus poderes más los de Ryuu... Si el poder de ambos se activa en un solo cuerpo... En ese caso puede que... – lo corté con la mano, esto se me esta haciendo una mala costumbre._

_-Supongo que no hay opción, llévame a la sala de control... – le ordené ignorándolo, realmente no necesito oír de ciencias ahora._

_-Entiendo – me dijo – en el camino te explicare porque es que yo existo – me pareció justo así que lo deje proseguir – 2 meses antes de que te reclutara Aizen en el Hueco Mundo hubo un shinigami... Diferente a Aizen que buscaba poder de los Hollow para compararse en poder a un capitán y ser "aceptado" en la Sociedad de Almas, su zanpakutou tenía la habilidad de absorber poderes por si no lo has deducido hasta ahora... Como sea, Ryuu te dio parte de sus poderes, te los transfirió... No los puede recuperar y es por eso que sufriría como un demonio si tú perdieras la vida. Todo ese esfuerzo y poder idos por el desagüe._

_-Con que al final no me aprecia, solo le interesan sus poderes – obviamente._

_-¡Estas equivocado, Rey! – me contradijo – él de hecho te dio esa cantidad de poder porque no hubiese podido sufrir si morías._

_-¿Qué? No, no, no. Te dio algo en la cabeza ¿no? Él es un sádico de mierda, no le intereso en lo mas mínimo, si yo muero el muere, eso es todo lo que a él le preocupa..._

_-Eso no es cierto – me replicó – de hecho, estuve sacando "cálculos" por así llamarlos y llegue a una conclusión que el debe saber ya. Si tu mueres, él no tiene porque morir, la máquina de Szayel Aporro... La estudie revisando tus memorias una y otra vez, al principio no lo vi, pero luego me di cuenta de que solo eres un contenedor, eres como una vasija, ¿Qué pasa cuando una vasija llena de agua se cae y se quiebra?_

_Ahí fue cuando llegó a mi como un rayo de sol en un amanecer – El agua, se escapa... Solo soy como una vasija que él no puede romper... Pero eso ya no importa, ya tomó el control de mi cuerpo._

_-Puede que sí, pero igual él te aprecia quizás por el hecho de que... La verdad no estoy seguro y preferiria no decirtelo, asi que continúo con mi historia. Ese shinigami no era otro traidor como Aizen, pero si lo descubrian seguro que si lo sería de todas formas, como sea, en su travesía en busca de poder... El se acercó a ti y a otro Hollow, un Adjuchas llamado Zurubank Kile... Él era tu devoto seguidor y si hubiese sobrevivido hasta el momento que Aizen te volvió a reclutar hubiese sido tu fraccion... Pero él pereció... Ryuu siente remordimientos porque fue su culpa. Siento no poder continuar, pero... Hemos llegado – me dijo._

_Entré a esa puerta – gracías Caballero Negro – le dije. Fue tétrico pero la habitación era exactamente igual a la sala de vigilancia de Las Noches... Pero con una sola pantalla muy enorme, la pantalla me mostraba lo que veía Ryuu... Antes de cerrar la puerta le dije una última cosa a Caballero Negro – Existes porque solías habitar en la zanpakutou del shinigami ¿no? Hubo una reversión en su habilidad ¿cierto? – le pregunté._

_-Si, todo gracias a Ryuu – me dijo._

_-¿Y que tal convivir con él? Es mi última pregunta – es en serio, es lo último que le preguntare... Por ahora._

_-Es bueno... Pero aparenta ser un chico malo, siempre sádico y violento, pero eso es solo cuando yo estoy con él... Pero cuando está solo es como alguien incomprendido, un gran artista podría decirse es un gran ser._

_-Ya veo... – supongo que hasta Ryuu tiene sentimientos – cerré la puerta. _

* * *

><p><em>Observé como Ryuu veía todo desde mi posición.<em>

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA – comenzó a reír – no soy Frrigio, ese patético remedo de un Arrancar, tal y como todos ustedes Espadas actuales. Déjenme presentarme ante todos ustedes. Yo soy Ryuu – se agachó, haciendo una especie de reverencia como si estuviera en una corte medieval – no necesitan saber más de mi porque morirán en este momento – miró a Inoue y a Ulquiorra – y me encargaré primero de ustedes dos Ulqui-chan. Hime-chan – Ulquiorra solo interpuso un brazo entre Inoue y Ryuu.

-Mujer, él es peligroso... Corre y escóndete, es una orden – dijo Ulquiorra.

_No lo creo Ryuu – respiré profundamente – "Defiende y Destruye. ¡Caballero Negro!" – el poder que recorrió mi cuerpo después de decir estás palabras fue inmenso, es la mayor cantidad de poder que he sentido en toda mi vida... Aunque no recuerde mucho de ella._

_Sentí el cambio en mi cuerpo, fue increíble, la armadura que solía tener cuando Vasto Lorde volvió a crecer con la ligera diferencia que también crecieron alas parecidas a las de un dragón anexadas a dicha armadura como las del espíritu de Caballero Negro, también una especie de cola y garras cortas para así poder agarrar una zanpakutou, pero filosas como para cortar un Hierro en mis manos, y ademas en mi cabeza aparecíe una especie de casco. Mis recuerdos, cada uno de ellos volvió a mí con la fragmentación de mi mente... Sora, Inoue, la vida humana, mi muerte, Aizen, todo volvió en un flash de segundo. Todo ese reatsu fue tanto que comprendí porque Ryuu estaba inestable en su cuerpo, mi cuerpo lo hubiese aguantado si fuera solo el poder de Ryuu pero... También es mi poder. El castillo comenzó a derrumbarse simbolizando la destrucción de m cuerpo original, pero de todas maneras no moriria porque por eso la habilidad se llama "Resurrección", el poder total que poseía era tanto que ningún cuerpo lo soportaría de ninguna manera y mi cuerpo no fue la excepción, miré la pantalla aún con el castillo cayéndose y el poder desbordándome._

-¡Maldición! – Dijo Ryuu – ¡lo ha... entendido mal el... imbécil ese!

* * *

><p>Mi cuerpo original se quebró como una cáscara de huevo y aparecí yo, con mi nueva forma... Con mi forma definitiva y Ryuu con su forma original y aparentemente definitiva, pero no creo que tenga su Resurrección activada, porque aún así posee su zanpakutou visible.<p>

-Ha ha ha ha – fue agotador el cambio repentino de poder – Inoue ha. Ulquiorra ha, Kurosaki, Yammi ha, Ishida él es Ryuu... Y para quien no lo sepa, él es el que me ha causado tantos problemas – miré a Ulquiorra y a Yammi por el rabillo del ojo – aunque creo que no todos son ignorantes aquí ¿no? – dije recuperando mi compostura.

-Ryuu – Yammi estaba boquiabierto – h-has vuelto.

-Kurosaki... – dijo Ishida

-Ishida... ¿Esto se ve mal, no? – respondió Kurosaki.

-Si, de hecho se ve muy mal – dijo Ishida.

-Con que... Por fin nos hemos separado... Tu cuerpo no pudo aguantar todo mi poder... El mío apenas y lo aguantaba cuando estaba completo, en este momento estamos equilibrados, pero sigo siendo diez veces más fuerte que tu Frrigio, y lo sabrás cuando veas mi Resurrección.

Me acerqué a Inoue y a Ulquiorra, este último no se opuso a que me acercara a ellos – _con que al final si confías en mi... Gracias Ulquiorra _– pensé – Orihime-chan, ¿me tienes miedo? – le pregunté a Inoue.

Ella abrió sus ojos en sorpresa ante mi sentencia, como la llamé Orihime-chan, como si fueramos viejos conocidos - No... Para nada Frrigio-san – me respondió sin dudar.

-Me alegra... Puede que te sorprendas pero... – me corté en seco – olvidalo – dije -¿Te agrada Ulquiorra? – inquirí.

- Bueno, tengo que volver con mis amigos... Con Kurosaki-kun, pero debo admitir que... Sin él no estaría viva... Me habría asesinado Nnoitra-sama o... – la corté.

-¿O Ryuu hace algún tiempo?... No respondas, en serio... Y oye, ya no tienes que llamar a ningún Espada "-sama", es una orden – le comandé – Y también me alegra que te agrade – le dije aliviado - Y tu Ulquiorra... ¿Sientes algo por esta mujer?

-... – solo meditó en silencio, lo bueno es que no dijo que no, eso puede interpretarse en muchas cosas en cuanto a Ulquiorra, cualquiera con medio cerebro y algún conocimiento leve sobre él lo sabe.

-Como sea, Ryuu haz lo que sea con ellos – dijo Yammi en apuntando con su dedo en nuestra dirección... - Kurosaki es mío – una flecha de reishin paso justo al lado de su cabeza.

-De hecho, tu oponente soy yo – dijo Ishida que le lanzo otra flecha a Yammi que le dio justo en un brazo.

-¡Maldito! – Gritó Yammi – Supongo que puedo tener un pequeño aperitivo antes del plato fuerte – Ishida salto por el agujero en el que entro Yammi y así mismo hizo el susodicho.

-Oye Ulquiorra, tú y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes – dijo Ichigo.

-Kurosaki Ichigo, estas en lo cierto, tu y yo tenemos una pelea que resolver – respondió monótonamente Ulquiorra – no intervengas, mujer.

-Pero... – la corté yo.

-Ellos tienen asuntos personales que resolver, Inoue, si de verdad quieres lo mejor para él... Para ambos – corregí rapidamente - deja que luchen en este momento y tranquila... Si la cosa se pone fea intervendré yo... No te expongas Orihime-chan – sonreí levemente, aunque no se si se nota en mi armadura - Sora-kun en serio que debe estar feliz de cómo eres en la sociedad de almas – le sonreí. Ella abrió sus ojos en shock.

-¿Cómo sabes el nombre de mi hermano? – me pregunto incrédula mientras Ulquiorra nos veía asegurándose que no pasaría nada, o mejor dicho, que no le pasaría nada... Uno de estos días Ulqui-chan...

-Yo... – fui cortado.

-Que bellos se ven todos ustedes... Deberían hacer un trío – dijo Ryuu riéndose de forma repulsiva.

-Que pervertido eres, Ryuu – aunque a mi no me interesaba en lo mas mínimo, Inoue se enrojeció un poco y para mi sorpresa Ulquiorra se detuvo en seco por un segundo... Quizás menos.

-Supongo que tu me debes una batalla Frrigio, a cambio del poder que te he dado – dijo Ryuu esta vez serio.

-Ryuu... No tienes que hacer esto – dije esto, pero un viento fuerte me desacomodo un poco, fueron las zanpakutous Murciélago y la de Kurosaki colisionando.

-Las cosas ya se han encendido, dejémonos llevar – dijo y se abalanzo contra mí con su zanpakutou.

-¡Orihime mantente atrás! – le exclamé, no puedo dejar que muera o todo lo que he hecho se habrá ido al desagüe, ya ha estado mi plan en riesgo muchas veces en las ultimas semanas.

* * *

><p>Me moví levemente a la derecha y para mi sorpresa, aún con la armadura, estaba más ligero que antes. Clave mis garras en Ryuu que no se lo esperaba y me impulsé con mis alas para lanzarlo fuertemente a una pared de la torre, Él no solo la atravesó, sino que también se fue más lejos de lo que esperaba. Me di la vuelta y vi a Orihime... Solo para ver como era amenazada y maltratada por Loly y Menoly... Bueno de hecho por Loly... Se veía la duda en los ojos de Menoly.<p>

-Oigan... – comencé.

-¡Inoue! – gritó Kurosaki.

-Hmp – dijo Ulquiorra y con Sonido se aparecio justo en frente de Loly, le dio un corte vertical severo y luego a Menoly y se reincorporo con Sonido a su lucha con Kurosaki. La sangre salpicaba en el suelo debajo de las estúpidas Arrancares, pero supongo que después de todo Orihime las curaría... Es común en ella. Lo que de verás me sorprendió fue a Ulquiorra dejando la pelea, aún por ese tiempo leve, solo para proteger a Orihime... Es demasiado sobre protector para mi gusto pero siendo francos, en un caso normal el le hubiese dicho a Kurosaki algo como "Concéntrate en la batalla Kurosaki Ichigo" cosa que no pasó.

-¡Oye Ulquiorra! ¿Qué fue eso? – le pregunté.

-La mujer, es una humana... Demasiado interesante como para que muera a manos de Arrancares tan estúpidas - me robó la frase...

* * *

><p>-Si, bueno... – Sentí a Ryuu aproximándose por mi espalda, me di la vuelta pero fue muy tarde como para esquivar su golpe, solo me moví lo suficiente como para que no fuese letal. Obviamente mi zona estomacal sangraba, pero me recordé de una de mis habilidades... Las sombras no las sentía aún cuando eran como chorros de agua saliendo de mi armadura – <em>Si son de reiatsu... Las podre controlar como reiatsu – <em>pensé y en efecto así fue... Las sombras de mi brazo derecho recubrieron el hueco dejado por la zanpakutou de Ryuu y me curé rápidamente... El sangrado eventualmente paro muy rápido y ni siquiera recordaba como se sentía la herida.

-No bajes la guardia que ¡tu maldito oponente SOY YO! – me dijo Ryuu alzando el tono.

-... – solo guardé silencio, extendí mi brazo derecho y abrí mi mano como esperando algo – Espada Oscura – las sombras de mi brazo fueron a mi mano y fueron dando forma a una katana idéntica a la forma sellada de mi zanpakutou como un remolino, extendí mis alas y me dirigí a Ryuu, el esperaba en guardia y con la colisión de nuestras zanpakutous hubo una especie de reacción atómica violenta que sorprendió a todos, inclusive a Ryuu.

Aproveche el momento para acabar con todo de una buena vez, le hice un corte vertical a Ryuu y su piel sólida fue cortada, realicé un segundo corte en ese mismo lugar y esta vez le saqué sangre. Luego seguí haciendo tandas de dos golpes en el mismo lugar al azar, dos horizontales, tres verticales – ¡Corte de sombras! – las sombras, tal y como decía el "manual" se agruparon alrededor del filo de Espada Sombría, luego se transformaron en su mismo filo pero más filosa... Si se que suena extraño pero es la mejor explicación que tengo, el punto es que el corte se alejo del filo de la Espada Sombría, de una manera parecida al Getsuga Tenshou del freso, y así logre hacerle un corte profundo a Ryuu que ya sangraba más de lo que jamás pensé que lo vería, y lo más importante de esto es que jadeaba.

-No eres invencible, Ryuu – le dije. En ese momento note como Ishida salía del agujero en el que había entrado anteriormente – _Yammi, eres estupido, ¿Ya perdiste? – _pensé. Él observaba mi lucha mientras Kurosaki y Ulquiorra seguían luchando.

-¡Eso dices tu! – me gritó Ryuu, creo que si lo enojé esta vez.

Ulquiorra vio a Kurosaki, luego a Ryuu, luego a Orihime y decidió subir al domo de las noches, sabía que Kurosaki lo seguiría y así paso. Luego Ishida llevó a Orihime a petición de ella hacía el domo siguiendo a los otros dos... Solo quedaban Loly y Menoly, recién curadas por Orihime a punto de irse también... Esto no me gusta, todos se alejan por lo que ahora Ryuu si que va a ir con todo a por mí.

-¡Veamos como el señor perfección maneja ESTO! – dijo Ryuu con un tono más tenebroso que nunca – "Haz que ardan en llamas... – dijo con un tono más oscuro - ¡DRAGÓN MILENARIO!" – esto fue la copa del pastel... Todo el reishin alrededor de Ryuu se volvió negro y comenzó a acercarse a el, lo envolvieron en un tornado negro y luego el reiatsu esparcido de Ryuu también se volvió negro y visible; pero lo peor fue que las partículas del reitasu se metían dentro del remolino... Luego comencé a sentir el verdadero poder de Ryuu, ese reitasu era sofocante y lo más terrorífico es que era tan pesado que me hizo descender mi nivel de vuelo. Por último todo fue como una explosión, tan alta y poderosa que perforo no solo todos y cada uno de los pisos de la torre hasta atravesar el domo, sino hasta el suelo del castillo y más, juraría que si estuviese debajo de nosotros, hubiese llegado hasta el Bosque Menos.

Mis ojos se abrieron en shock – Rayos... Lo que me espera.

* * *

><p><strong>Dejen reviews por favorr! No me hagan rogar gente<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello there!. Vuelvo con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia... Este capitulo me quedo mas corto que el anterior pero creo que les gustara. También quiero disculparme porque se que hasta ahora no he llenado las espectativas de un UlquiHime, de hecho se que me falta la participacion de estos dos... Pero la historia va meramente por la mitad o un poco menos... Así que solo pido paciencia, en realidad son dos partes de la historia pero en la primera estoy dando a conocer a Frrigio, si me aguantan el hilo unos 2, 3 o máximo 4 capis mas veran mejoras en cuanto a la pareja yupi!**

**Yo malo: **eres tan gay ¬¬

**Yo bueno:** ¡no lo soy! Solo sufro por mi arte

**Yo malo: **¿bueno y quien te crees ahora? Deidara o Sasori? (para quien no sepa aunque creo que ese no es el caso, ambos son de naruto)

**Yo bueno: **eeehm... No tengo comentarios

**Yo malo: **revisa tu billetera

**Yo bueno: **Mi cédula! ¿Qué le has hecho kisama?

**Yo malo: **la modifico, la verás renovada mañana y me tome la libertad de tomarte 200 dólares

**Yo bueno: **¿Me robaste 2000 bolivares fuertes? (moneda de m***** ¬¬)

**Yo malo: **si

**Yo bueno: **¡esto se acabó! ¡Me respetaras, comenzó la guerra!...** Por cierto: Disclaimer: no poseo bleach**

**yo malo: o sería un j***** yaoi donde el freso y el emo se besan mientras...**

**Yo bueno: **ya entendimos ¬¬

* * *

><p><strong>Observando.<strong>

**Capitulo 9: **_Sucesos Inesperados, cambios de actitud._

Cuando el flujo de energía proveniente del cuerpo de Ryuu se detuvo, no pude hacer otra cosa más que temer a lo que tenia en frente, el humo se disipo y eso solo me permitió ver a mi enemigo.

-¿Tienes miedo? - me dijo sonriendo Ryuu, no estoy para eso en este momento.

-C-claro Ryuu ¿Cómo no tenerte miedo cuando miras a uno de... Esa manera? E-es simplemente terrorífico – dije inseguro. Lo observe fijamente y noté como había cambiado Ryuu, no quedo reconocible... Quedo con la forma de un dragón, pero del tamaño de un humano y con extremidades humanas hechas de sombras algo más sólidas que las que salían de mis brazos para que no se corrieran, "la cabeza" del dragón eran una casco parecido al de una mascara Hollow completa, y los ojos rojos de Ryuu se veían justamente dentro del hocico de la mascara, las alas parecían alas de dragón comunes, salvo que eran mucho mas grandes y tenían rasguños y marcas de sangre, ignoro el porque. Ya no tenia una zanpakutou, en su lugar sus dedos eran garras hechas de sombras y sus pies ya no eran pies, sino patas con garras tan afiladas como las de los brazos, su agujero Hollow quedo justo en el lugar de su corazón y parecía tener desgarraduras a su alrededor corriendo de forma vertical por su pecho... Pero solo eran prolongaciones, que nunca había visto antes, en su agujero. Su voz era metálica, literalmente y su cola era una cola de sombras hechas de pinchos que, supongo yo, puede alargar y retraer, o lanzar, a gusto. Sencillamente un monstruo.

-¿Pensaste que era difícil antes? Pues es momento de que aprendas – me dijo. Tengo que irme rápidamente... Si voy donde el Kurosaki y Ulquiorra quizás... No, Orihime está allí. Y si dejo solo a Ryuu, él sencillamente irá a por Orihime. No tengo mas opción que luchar y acabar esto aquí y ahora.

Utilicé Sonido para tratar de subir al domo, pero su Sonido era más rápido de lo que jamás había visto, ¡puede hasta usar gemelos Sonido! Uno de ellos apareció en frente de mí y me empujo con el brazo donde su gemelo para que este me diera con la cola. Salí disparado hasta el suelo del piso en el que estábamos peleando. Ya probé su velocidad... Y es muy rápido para que intente nada en contra de ella.

* * *

><p>Me levanté, y por suerte para mi solo fueron tres pinchos los que se clavaron en mi estomago y no de manera letal. Escupí algo de sangre atrapada en mi boca y levanté a mi Espada Oscura... No se exactamente que voy a hacer, pero es mejor estar en guardia que morir por inútil, me mantuve silente un rato.<p>

-¿A que esperas? Si quieres volver con la chica, Ulqui-chan y Berry-tan pues tienes que matarme – me dijo sonriendo. Suena exactamente igual a Nnoitra. Me quede en silencio - ¡No me ignores, imbécil! – gritó.

Cerré mis ojos en señal de meditación y Ryuu solo me miró tranquilo, pero que bipolar.

-Ryuu – dije con mis ojos aún cerrados – ya te has liberado de mi cuerpo... ¿Por qué seguir odiando? No entiendo tus motivos.

-¡¿POR QUÉ? ¿Por qué, dices? – Comenzó – Je je... Je – se rió con tono bajo – porque eso es lo que hago Frrigio – me respondió sencillamente.

-No lo tomes a mal, pero no te entiendo – le respondí.

-Los Espada, todos tienen una causa de muerte: Ulquiorra es vacío, Starrk es soledad, Baraggan es envejecimiento, Harribel es sacrificio, Nnoitra desesperación, Grimmjow destrucción, Zommari intoxicación, Szayel Aporro locura y Aaroniero avaricia y Yammi ira... Esto afecta, por supuesto la personalidad de cada uno... Pero al igual que tu, ahora claro esta, recuerdo la causa de mi muerte... Siempre lo he hecho desde que era un pequeño Hollow en desarrollo, me refiero a antes de convertirme en Menos... Y aún después de ser un Menos no lo olvide. Yo nunca olvido.

-Creo que comprendo... Tanto tiempo de sufrimiento sin poder olvidar... ¿Debería preguntar cuál fue tu causa de muerte? – le pregunté.

-Si... Claro – me respondió – solo si me derrotas... Te daré mis recuerdos antes de morir.

-Entonces no tengo otra opción ¿no? – dije sarcásticamente.

-¿Dije alguna vez que la tuvieras? – me dijo y sin esperar nada el hocico de la máscara se abrió y de el se formo un Cero negro a una velocidad comparable a la de mi Cero – Suerte... Viejo amigo - ¿amigo? Con que eso es lo que piensa Ryuu de mí...

-Pensé que me odiabas – le dije, elevando mi palma y cargando un Cero también.

-Yo... Jamás dije eso – dijo Ryuu, con que hasta un sádico tiene sus sentimientos.

Ambos lanzamos los Ceros al mismo tiempo y al momento de la colision sentí como ambos ataques resonaban en toda la torre... La onda expansiva destruyó, tal y como en la cuarta torre, una pared de esta torre como si nada... Mejor dicho, la pared no se destruyó... Se desintegro del poder de la onda expansiva. Deje de añadirle poder a mi Cero y me moví rápidamente con Sonido para evitar que el Cero de Ryuu me dejara como a la pared, o peor si es posible. Aparecí justo al lado de donde acababa de estar – Estuvo cerca – me dije.

-No bajes la guardia – me dijo Ryuu al lado mio, mis ojos se abrieron ante la grata sorpresa... Cosa que hasta ahora solo había logrado Gin en dos o tres oportunidades. Ryuu intento desgarrarme con su mano derecha pero noté que mi Hierro había aumentado en poder y por eso no pudo hacerme cortes graves.

-Ahora entiendo la armadura – dije sonriendo aliviado - ¡Corte de... SOMBRAS! – hice énfasis en la ultima palabra por la fuerza con la que moví horizontalmente mi zanpakutou. El ataque no le hizo ni un rasguño al sádico de Ryuu que comenzó a reír macabramente, cosa que, extrañamente, me alivio quizás porque no lo había hecho en un rato, pensé que estaba planeando algo feo pero, siendo sincero, él no necesita una excusa ni cambiar su actitud para eso.

-¿Crees que tus ataques básicos podrán hacerme daño, Frrigio? – me preguntó sarcásticamente.

-No, de hecho no lo creo... Pero tengo que probar todo – le dije.

-No te daré la oportunidad de hacerlo – dijo entre risas macabras y me apunto con una de sus manos, muchas sombras se acumularon en esta y su reiatsu se alborotó impresionantemente – Bazuca Fantasmal, Nivel 1 – dijo fríamente.

-Defensa Total – dije con el mismo tono calmado que él detesta y las sombras que se desprendían de mi brazo izquierdo comenzaron a formar un escudo sólido en la parte superior de mi cuerpo y de manera simultanea las sombras de mi brazo derecho formaban un escudo en la parte inferior... Se termino de formar justo a tiempo para que el impacto de su ataque no me dañara... Pero la fuerza de este fue tan fuerte que aún así me saco de mi lugar centímetros.

-Buen intento – extendió sus alas y se elevo, pensé justamente en lo que acababa de decir y por ello me quedé en el suelo mirandolo fijamente, esperando a ver que hacía – Garrador – dijo y elevó sus dos brazos y su cola (que ahora podía ver pues se movió hacia mi derecha, justamente para que la pudiera ver) y los hizo descender violentamente y así las ondas que acababan de hacer sus extremidades se dirigieron hacia mi. Salté y justamente cuando pensé que había esquivado su ataque – no bromees, ¿eso es todo? – me dijo burlonamente, ¡estaba en frente de mí! Con su bazuca cargada y apuntando a mi pecho – Bazuca Fantasmal, Nivel 3 – por la dirección, si me muevo, aún así no esquivare el ataque. Pero si evito que sea letal el ataque...

* * *

><p>Utilicé Sonido, la bazuca se encargo de desintegrar completamente mi pierna izquierda; pero logre sobrevivir. Quede justo encima de Ryuu y el solo gimió del fastidio – Cola Demoníaca – dijo aburrido y los pinchos de su cola se agrandaron y la cola se dirigió hacia mi hiriéndome de manera fuerte –Uuh... Eso dejara marca ¿No, Frrigio? – me dijo. Salí volando de la Torre y aunque sangraba demasiado para mi gusto (de hecho tenia alrededor de 4 agujeros profundos en mi pecho, por suerte ninguno en el corazón) fue la mejor oportunidad que podía tener para acabar con esto rápido... Note que al lado de la torre unos humanos... O mejor dicho, un shinigami y un humano, combatían adjuchas mientras que otra shinigami combatía contra el líder de Exequias. No le dí importancia para nada a estos y apunte la Espada Sombría a la base de la torre, era la torre más grande del castillo así que todos arriba (entiéndase Ulquiorra, Kurosaki, Ishida y Orihime) notarían la "pequeña" lucha y su magnitud, mejor así podré evitar que paso algo feo arriba, así sea por unos minutos.<p>

-ha ha ha ha – me costaba respirar, pero a estas alturas ¿ya que? – Rayo... Ha... de Obscuridad – en mi Espada Sombría se comenzó a cargar de una manera tan rápida como un rayo reishin que se transformo en sombras y se adjuntaron en el filo de la espada creando una especie de carga eléctrica. Ryuu pareció notar mis intenciones y extendió sus alas, pero para mi buena suerte el rayo de disparó antes de que Ryuu lograra alzar vuelo.

El poder del rayo fue grande que con un simple movimiento de espada pude cortar a distancia la base de la torre que comenzó a caer. La caida fue más rápida de lo que creí –Adios Ryuu – me dije – no hay manera de que algo viviente sobreviva a esa cantidad de toneladas cayéndole encima – me dediqué a curar mis heridas con las sombras que lograron rehacer mi pierna y curar las heridas de los pinchos levemente... Eran más profundas de lo que esperaba.

-¡No se ha acabado! ¡Frrigio! – escuche una voz, maldita sea

-¿Ryuu? Eso es imposible – dije.

-Claro que no lo es pendejo – me dijo Ryuu como si nada. Saliendo de los escombros de la caída torre como una especie de zombie, este sujeto no es normal ni un poco.

-Te cayeron encima, estimo yo, más de 1000 toneladas. ¡Ni un Hollow ni un humano ni un maldito shinigami es capaz de sobrevivir a eso! – le dije.

-Aparentemente estabas equivocado... – dijo sombriamente.

-Acabemos con esto de una vez ¿si? – le dije cortante.

-Estoy de acuerdo – acto seguido libero su reiatsu como cuando estaba realizando su Resurrección y me tomo con la guardia baja por un momento. Hice lo mismo.

-Pensamos en lo mismo ¿verdad Ryuu? Usar nuestras técnicas finales justo ahora para acabar con esta batalla.

-Ni que fuera épica, épica será la batalla que pelearan el Kurosaki y Aizen – dijo.

-¿Y como estas tan seguro que Kurosaki y Aizen pelearan? ¿Tienes fe en el? – le pregunte sarcásticamente.

-Ni siquiera yo soy capaz de derrotar a Aizen... Aunque parezca imposible, y todo es por culpa de esa cosa con la que te corto... Ni siquiera yo puedo reponerme a un corte de esa cosa – me dijo – tu solo sobreviviste por la mujer esa.

-Su nombre es Orihime Inoue... Ahora acabemos esto aquí y ahora, Ryuu – dije concentrando todo mi reiatsu posible y absorbiendo todo el reishin que mi cuerpo aguantase. Ryuu fue el primero en romper el silencio.

-Ultimatum – dijo casi en un susurro y su forma de dragón se acentuó, y no solo eso, sus brazos se convirtieron en dos zanpakutous con un filo notablemente cortante, se abalanzó contra mi, aún a esta distancia si no actuaba ahora moriría.

-¡Juicio del Caballero Negro! – dije y no sentí ningún cambio. Luego el poder que me desbordaba comenzó a sentirse únicamente en la Espada Sombría en mi mano y cuando presté atención me di cuenta que las sombras desvanecían mi armadura y aunque se veían estas (las sombras) en la mitad de mi cuerpo pensé – _Ya entiendo... La armadura representa mi reiatsu, algo como el shihakusho del bankai del freso... La técnica me da un corte 100% efectivo pero si uso la técnica dos veces puedo quedar sin nada de reiatsu y morir, tengo que ir al ataque y adivinar las demás propiedades de la técnica con experiencia._

Me abalancé contra Ryuu y de ese modo, nuestras zanpakutous colisionaron de una manera muy poderosa... En el momento de la colisión parte del reiatsu de la espada se convirtió en un muro solido como la piel de Ryuu en su forma sellada – ¿_Ataque y defensa a la vez? Esta técnica es lo máximo – _pensé.

Aún con todo este poder y mi defensa "absoluta" real, pude escuchar el sonido de mi zanpakutou quebrándose ante las dos de Ryuu – Gané Frrigio – me dijo.

-No lo creo – lo considere solo un segundo, podría morir o quedar sin reitasu para siempre... Quien sabe, pero tenía que poner un fin a Ryuu por mi bien y el de todos, él debe ser asesinado al igual que Aizen, o por lo menos es así para mi. Concentre el 49% del reiatsu que me quedaba, dejando de mi armadura solo una uña y esto aumentó drásticamente el poder de mi zanpakutou que no solo se rehizo sino que además pudo cortar las dos zanpakutous de Ryuu con un movimiento fuerte de mi parte.

El corte se elevó increíblemente... No llego a tocar el domo pero si estuvo cerca, la armadura de mi dedo se deshizo lo que me probó que mi Resurrección estaría inactiva un largo tiempo indefinido... No sentía reiatsu proveniente de mí, esto es muy vergonzoso ¿Qué clase de Hollow no posee reiatsu? Ahora si estoy bien jodido.

-Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, no hay señal de su cuerpo... Supongo que gané después de todo. Me costo todo pero, lo logré al fin – me dije victorioso.

-Si Frrigio, ganaste – escuché su voz de nuevo. ¿Como es que alguien o algo puede aguantar tanto? No me moleste en mirarlo esperando su corte final.

-Ryuu ha, no me jodas... Ganaste tu, ha, es decir, ¡mírame! No puedo ni ponerme de pie ha, no tengo una zanpakutou ni reiatsu para defenderme... Nada más que este cuerpo inútil, por favor ha, acaba con esto rapido – le dije.

-¿Terminaste? Porque no estoy jodiendo, ganaste de verdad... Antes de que vuelvas a dar uno de tus discursitos gay, mírame – me pidió.

Levante la cabeza para mirarlo mejor y solo me di cuenta que el tampoco tenía su zanpakutou. Termine de subir la cabeza y al verlo noté que lo había cortado, un corte muy profundo y aparentemente ya no tenía sombras para curarse y estaba en uniforme Arrancar que, por supuesto, estaba desgarrado y ensangrentado de mi ataque final – _con que el Juicio fue muy severo con Ryuu. Pero igual es un maldito ridículo, ¿gané porque lo corte? ¿Es que no me ve o que? – _pensé.

-Tranquilízate, tu técnica tiene propiedades iguales a las de Ultimatum, es normal que no tengas reiatsu, de hecho perdí porque use tres cuartos de mi reiatsu total. Más en un tiempo promedio de dos semanas regresara – me dijo, me concentré en examinarlo mejor. Tenía un cabello alborotado de color rojo fuerte, casi brillante y los restos de su máscara Hollow en realidad eran su mano con forma de una de sus garras en estado liberado, pero sin los dedos filosos. Su piel era clara, pero por supuesto más oscura que la mía, si hicieran un concurso de ver quien tiene la piel más blanca en Las Noches, o en el universo entero, Ulquiorra y yo empataríamos por seguro.

-Eso... Es ridiculo Ryuu, tu ganast... – me cortó con un gemido y sin dar explicación me tomo en sus brazos como si fuera una especie de princesa en apuros - ¡¿Qué carajo CREES QUE HACES?

-Te llevo al domo, le prometiste algo a esa mujer y es momento de que estés arriba para cumplirlo... – usó Sonido, muy notablemente más lento que su Sonido normal. Al estar tan cerca me sentí nervioso, ¿que es lo que pudo haber pasado en la lucha de Kurosaki y Ulquiorra?

Mi corazón se achico del dolor que sentía, Kurosaki estaba en la cola de Ulquiorra, ahorcado y posiblemente muerto, Inoue estaba llorando e Ishida solo la veía, fue el primero en notar nuestra presencia – ¿Qué hacen? ¿No eran ustedes dos enemigos mutuos? ¿Por qué él te esta ayudando? Y... – se concentró en Orihime y luego en Kurosaki y se quedó silente. Todos vimos como Kurosaki caía desde la cola de Ulquiorra en su Resurrección hasta la superficie del domo.

-Orihime-chan, yo lo... Siento, no pude hacer... Nada – comencé a disculparme mientras Ryuu me acostaba al lado de ella y yo hacía todo mi esfuerzo por sentarme, ahora siento el dolor de la batalla con Ryuu, las sombras no son tan efectivas en cuanto a eliminar el dolor, pero dudo que Regeneración Instantanea sea mucho mas eficiente.

-Frrigio-san – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos – no es tu culpa... – me dijo y comenzó a llorar en mi hombro.

-¡Inoue yo... Te protegeré! – se escucho a lo lejos, giré mi cabeza y vi al freso volviendose Hollow – esto está muy mal – dije a nadie en particular.

-Te debo un recuerdo, Frrigio – dijo Ryuu que se puso a ver como Hollow Kurosaki reanudaba su lucha con Ulquiorra.

-¿Qué... Se supone que significa eso?

-Ya lo verás, Rey, ya lo veras - este cambio de personalidad no me gusta para nada

* * *

><p><strong>Uff, dejen reviews, tambien se que fue muy corto... Pero es mejor que nada. Ademas me diverti mucho escribiendo el capitulo y no creo que lo hubiese podido hacer mas largo aun si me esforzara<strong>

**Yo malo: eres tan pendejo, ahora me iré a trabajar en tu cédula**

**Yo bueno: tenemos un problema... Tu eres yo y bueno... No me cortare a la mitad por ti**

**Yo malo: bueno... Lo hare mientras duermes. ¿O dejaras de dormir como tu patético remedo de arrancar?**

**Yo bueno: ¿sabes? suenas mas como Ryuu cada día...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Este capitulo me costo escribirlo, no porque no haya tenido ideas, sino por el hecho de que con los examenes de lapso (o trimestrales o como los quieran llamar) acercandose y un 15/20 en física, matemáticas e informática y por ello, la molestia de mis padres a mi obsesión con escribir cuando debería estudiar en serio que me ha costado mucho hayar algo de tiempo libre... Menos mal que no tengo 2 historias simultaneas o estaria canoso ya ¬¬...**

**Como sea, aqui tengo algunas respuestas a los reviews de mi capitulo anterior:**

Claudia Phantonhive: si, la mención del bolivar fuerte es porque soy de -Cuba-Nueva-... Eeehm, Venezuela y por que la moneda de aquí no compra nada de nada ¬¬

Diana: gracias, pero igual es mi opinion sobre mi fic, si supieras que soy el doble de critico de lo que soy de autocrítico, por eso, prefiero reservarme mi derecho de dejar reviews de vez en cuando... Y conectate (porque me dejaste un review anonimo ¬¬) para seguir hablando por inbox

Yue Red: ya te respondí por inbox ¬¬ :D

**Y ahora mi clásica conversación conmigo mismo.**

**Yo malo: **eeehm... No tengo como insultarte ahora, ¡pero me estoy multiplicando! Ya veras que cuando me multiplique te hare sufrir

**Yo bueno: **no sonó bien, para nada

**Yo malo: **¿a quien le importa?

**Yo bueno:** a la gente normal... Como sea, voy a estudiar asi que tu da el disclaimer

**Yo malo: **disclaimer este yaoi no es el dueño de Bleach o sería demasiado fresa hasta para una princesa Disney.

**Yo bueno: **¡te escuche!

* * *

><p><strong>Observando.<strong>

**Capitulo 10: **_Hollow Ichigo, el pasado de Ryuu._

-¡Ryuu! – le grité - ¿Qué carajos significa eso?

-Cállate Frrigio – dijo altaneramente.

-Ah, ahora si eres rudo... – comencé pero Orihime me corto.

-Frrigio-san – eso fue todo lo que me dijo y yo decidí quedarme callado y ver que pasaba.

Traté tanto como pude de levantarme pero aparentemente la adrenalina no estaba de mi lado en este preciso momento, pensé en pedirle a Orihime que me curara, pero no quería distraerla, su primer amor, Kurosaki, y una persona que ella aprecia mucho, Ulqui, están luchando a muerte en este momento, y Kurosaki ni siquiera es Kurosaki en este momento, él es una especie de Hollow.

Todos vimos la lucha entre Ulquiorra y Hollow Kurosaki, tuvo momentos que me preocuparon pero Ryuu no hacía nada, ¿es que eso fue solo una broma de mal gusto? –Ryuu...

-Callate Frrigio, no lo repetiré otra vez – dijo – todavía tengo suficiente reiatsu para un Cero 5 dedos, solo tengo que esperar el momento y...

De una manera increíble hasta para mi, y tras varios segundos de dolor, logre ponerme en pie, aunque estaba tambaleándome, el dolor fluía en mi cuerpo casi tanto como el reiatsu en modo Resurrección. Me acerqué a Ryuu, cada paso era una tortura o un castigo, el que fuera peor; pero de una forma u otra, al llegar a su espalda le di un buen golpe en el pulmón derecho, lo que hizo que este cayera al suelo.

-¡¿Qué fue eso? – me dijo levantándose y recobrando su aire.

-Deja de mentir, no me da gracia, ¡Esto es serio! – le grité.

-¿Crees que no soy serio? – sentimos una gran explosión y vimos como el humo del Cero de Kurosaki colisionando con el Cero Oscuras de Ulquiorra se elevaba. Parece que las cosas se ponen más oscuras entre ellos – _cállate, no es momento de eso imbécil – _me dije – Es el momento – dijo Ryuu y usó Sonido para adentrarse en el humo, a los 10 segundos mas o menos salió con Ulquiorra atrapado en sus brazos, digo atrapado porque era notorio el disgusto de este en su cara.

-Jodido Ryuu – me dije a mi mismo, pero aparentemente lo dije muy alto.

-¿Dijiste algo? – dijo levantando una ceja y dejando a Ulquiorra a su lado.

-Na... Ryuu, Ulquiorra, ¡AL SUELO! – grité mientras un Cero del Hollow Kurosaki se acercaba peligrosamente a ambos.

Lograron evadir el Cero por centímetros, me atrevería a decir que si me hubiese retrasado un nanosegundo en advertirles, el ataque les hubiese dado.

La onda expansiva casi hace que me caiga – _que suerte que no soy humano, así no tengo que hacer un esfuerzo inhumano – _Ok, ¿que carajo acabo de pensar? Porque sinceramente no me entendí.

Hollow Kuro... Ichigo, se acerco con una velocidad de miedo a donde estaban Ulquiorra y Ryuu, que ironía como cambiaron los papeles, ahora los que hacen lo correcto son los Arrancar, pero hay que tomar en cuenta que Ichigo sigue siendo un Hollow. Como sea, apenas se disipo el humo Hollow Ichigo colisionó con el lugar donde estabam Ryuu y Ulquiorra, este último salio volando herido, cayendo al lado de Orihime, su Resurrección comenzó a deshacerse y por un momento pensé que él moriría, pero vi a Orihime y supe que Ulquiorra estaría bien.

* * *

><p>Giré mi cabeza solo para ver a Ryuu empalado por Hollow Ichigo, él sonreía, ahora nos salio aparte de sádico, masoquista... Sadomasoquista – <em>Maldición con Ryuu – <em>pensé. Ryuu apunto sus cinco dedos a Hollow Ichigo de manera que parecían una navaja, fue tan obvio como de último momento decidió usar la palma en lugar de los dedos.

-Cero Completo – dijo y un Cero, que se formo a una velocidad que sinceramente no pude percibir, se disparo desde la palma de la mano de Ryuu y otra vez hubo mucho humo. De este pude notar la silueta de Ryuu que se acercaba.

-Lo hice – dijo sonriente – lo derrote.

-¡RYUU-SAN! – ¿Orihime? Decidí mirar mas de cerca y vi a Hollow Ichigo al terminar de disiparse el humo noté como este estaba apenas herido.

-¡Ryuu! – también grité, no pude contenerlo, podría decir que Ryuu se convirtió en un amigo para mi, cosa rara porque hace una hora o menos lo detestaba.

El tiempo tuvo un breve momento en el que todo se detuvo aunque no para mi*, pude ver con claridad la situación Ryuu estaba ya de por si malherido, con un asesino de naturaleza detrás de él, Ulquiorra no podría ayudar mucho que digamos, tiene suerte de que todavía sus órganos internos no estén dañados, Orihime lloraba, o por lo menos ya estaba al borde de las lagrimas.

Con un simple corte vertical, como si nada, Hollow Ichigo sencillamente le dio el golpe final a Ryuu, o por lo menos fue el golpe más fatal que algo le pudo haber hecho.

-¡Detente KUROSAKI-KUN! – gritó Orihime a todo pulmón, fue tan sorprendente, y a la vez tétrico, el sonido de su grito que yo simplemente me exalté. De una manera inexplicable y muy sorprendente hasta para mí, la máscara de Ichigo se destrozó en el aire y se volvió nada, simplemente se desintegro como si el grito de Orihime hubiese fuese un repelente, la piel de Ichigo estaba blanca (tanto que esa si pudo superar la palidez de tono en mi piel) y recobraba levemente su color, mientras este caía por el desgaste, como si hubiese usado su máscara normal.

Caminé aguantando paso a paso un grito de dolor tortuoso hasta para un Hollow, pero por fin pude llegar al lugar donde estaba el cuerpo de Ryuu, y donde a centímetros de este estaba el de Ichigo.

-Maldición, ni siquiera te entendí después de todo mentiroso – le dije a su cadáver.

-¡Cállate! Tu que sabes – dijo el "cadáver".

-¿Ryuu? En serio eres inmortal... – comencé.

-Cállate, no me queda mucho tiempo... Acércate – me dijo apenas pudiendo hablar. Tal y como me dijo, acerqué mi cabeza a su boca pero en lugar de hablar me clavo literalmente sus dedos en la cara y luego sentí una especie de choque eléctrico.

* * *

><p><em>-Frrigio, esto esta pasando todo en apenas unos segundos en el mundo real, pero no voy a explicarte nada de relatividad aquí – dijo Ryuu – no me gusta quedar endeudado así que te daré recuerdos, los que te debo... Y después morire en paz.<em>

_-¿Es esta otra técnica tuya? – le pregunté._

_-No exactamente, pero esa pregunta quedara sin resolver por ahora, vamos que no tengo mucho tiempo – me dijo, así la oscuridad de fondo se transformo en un milisegundo en un video... Tenía tiempo sin verlos._

* * *

><p>"<em>-Frrigio-sama, estoy muy preocupado... En serio esas voces que usted oye no son para nada normales – comenzó a decirle a mi forma Vasto Lorde un Adjuchas con un cuerpo con forma de cuervo, en lugar de brazos unas alas y en lugar de boca un pico<em>

_-Silencio Zurubank... Esa voz que te preocupa tanto me ha salvado ya muchas veces – le replique altaneramente._

_-Frrigio-sama..."_

* * *

><p><em>-Ese es... Fue Zurubank Kile, tu único seguidor.<em>

_-¿Tiene que afectarme? – dije. Se que pude haber sonado muy despiadado pero ni siquiera lo recuerdo._

_-Se supone... Como sea, dentro de ti yo sufría... Pero no por el hecho de que estuviese ahí, sino por el hecho de que sentía envidia – me dijo. ¿Envidia?_

_-Tienes que aprender a explicarte – le dije._

_-Bueno, a ver... La causa de mi muerte es envidia. Siempre había vivido con envidia, sobre todo hacia ti. ¿Recuerdas que te mencione que recuerdo como morí? – asentí con la cabeza – pues yo morí de una manera sencilla y corriente, durante las guerras de Tokugawa*, tampoco podía ver espíritus ni nada por el estilo, no tenia amigos tampoco, tu por el contrarío convivías con almas y tenias uno... No, dos amigos (mmm... Sora y Orihime)_

_-Pero... – me corto con un gruñido – esta bien, me callo._

_-Al sobrevivir a la Hollowficacion y vagar por el Hueco Mundo por décadas, y hasta un siglo entero, devorando Hollows a mi paso obtuve todo el poder que tengo hoy en día... Entonces llego Aizen planteando sus ideas y me di cuenta de que el sería el próximo rey de Hueco Mundo, así que lo seguí desde que lo conocí. Y un día, él me dice que será imposible para mí vivir en este cuerpo con tanto poder... Ni siquiera poseía forma humana después de Arrancarizarme, era una maldición, pero me da la opción de robarle el cuerpo a alguien y entonces, espiando entre sus registros una noche en la que el estaba en la Sociedad de Almas, te encontré... Eras como un Ichigo Kurosaki, Aizen te estaba rastreando y buscando... Así que a los meses le conté de mis deseos, de que yo te robaría tu cuerpo – pausó un momento – no tuve el valor de hacerlo._

_-¿Qué? – me le pregunté._

_-¡No tuve el valor de matarte Frrigio! – me gritó, ahora entiendo lo que me decía el espiritu Caballero Negro._

_-Eres complejo Ryuu – le dije._

_-Te envidiaba y para ser sincero te envidio aún – vaya pero que bello mi amigo – tenias todo, técnicas, reiatsu que desarrollaste en apenas unos pocos meses, llegaste en meses a lo que a mi me había costado un siglo... Tenías más potencial que yo, ¡TIENES MÁS POTENCIAL QUE YO! Más técnicas, más todo... Pero aún con todo ese odio que creía tener, no te maté._

_-Ryuu, el odio que ¿Creías tener? – le cuestioné._

_-Si, para ser sincero dudo que te odie ahora; pero en ese momento de veras pensaba que si te odiaba... Tanto que cometí el peor error de mi vida, te di el poder suficiente para que me superaras. Sigue viendo – el fondo volvió a cambiar._

* * *

><p>"<em>-... ¡¿Quién carajos eres tu? – pregunto Zurubank.<em>

_-Solo un amigo que los liberara de su miseria, almas en sufrimiento – dijo un shinigami de confección parecida a la de Aizen, pero con un pelo mucho más largo y rubio y un poco más delgado._

_-Pues no queremos tu caridad – le dije amenazadoramente._

'_Claro que tu tenias el poder para vencer a ese shinigami por ti mismo, pero por alguna razón, por mi falta de juicio, pensé que si morías todo el odio que tenía en mi interior habría sido por nada, serías normal... Tenía miedo de haber estado equivocado tanto tiempo, de que no fueras lo que yo esperaba'_

_-Kile, atrás – le dije, pero el renegado no me hizo caso._

_-No, yo puedo – Kile intentaba atacarlo pero siempre que se acercaba recibía otro corte, en serio si que tenia un seguidor._

_-Suficiente, es mi turno – dije y al dar un pasó me detuve._

'_Aquí viene, con llama controlada usada al inverso'_

'_Ryuu,, esa es otra técnica'_

'_No lo es, simplemente es una variación, cuando tienes tanto tiempo con las mismas técnicas como yo, las desarrollas al punto de poder invertir sus efectos, alterarlos, hacer lo que te de la gana con ellos, Llama Controlada fue originalmente otra versión de tu Luna Llena... Como sea, sigue viendo'_

_Salieron sombras de mi cuerpo de una manera parecida a la vez que Ryuu me poseyó, pero estas salieron disparadas en forma de tentáculos puntiagudos en todos lados, la armadura que poseía se modifico – con que de ahí vienen las alas, las garras y la cola, y todo lo que me hace ver como un dragón... Me pregunto, ¿Cómo es que no me había dado cuenta antes?_

_Uno de los últimos tentáculos se clavo en el corazón del shinigami y comenzó a extraer su reiatsu – con que de ahí viene Caballero Negro – me dije._

* * *

><p>Volví a la realidad de golpe.<p>

-¿Ahora lo ves, Frrigio? – me pregunto Ryuu.

Haciendo un esfuerzo inmenso, no pude hacer más que tomar a Ryuu entre mis brazos, asentí con la cabeza mientras este cerraba sus ojos.

-¡No! No moriras Ryuu – todavía le quedaba algo de reiatsu fluyendo en su cuerpo vagamente, lo podía sentir.

-Es momento de terminar esta batalla, Kurosaki Ichigo – dijo Ulquiorra, ahora si que detesto su falta de emociones.

-Estoy de acuerdo Ulquiorra... Pero antes, córtame el brazo... – dijo Kurosaki sin vacilar, todos se sorprendieron – No será una lucha justa si no lo haces

-¡CÁLLENSE! – grité.

Por un momento todas las miradas estaban centradas en mi, después de todo lo que ha pasado no podría pedirle a Orihime que rechace esto, no sería justo con ella, además que si la presiono mucho quizás pueda pasarle algo, no seria un muy buen amigo de Sora si hago sufrir a Orihime.

-Ulquiorra, ya no vamos a seguir a Aizen – le dije.

-¿Y quién eres tu para ordenarme esas cosas? – a eso a penas se le puede llamar una pregunta.

-Poseo parte de la esencia de Ryuu, en parte soy él... Aunque jamás fui un espada, por ser Ryuu soy superior a ti – le dije, no se de donde estoy sacando mi lógica, pero el dudo... Así que aproveche el momento – te ordeno que deshagas tu Resurrección – pause "dramáticamente" – o lo haré yo – todos se quedaron en silencio, si no tuviese un Ryuu al borde de la muerte en mis brazos, estuviese sonriendo – dale, solo te tienes que hacer alguna clase de daño en el agujero, de todas maneras eres un emo... Así que ya debes estar acostumbrando – dije tratando de ser irónico.

-Lo haré... Pero no por ti – me dijo friamente... _Sino por la mujer _le faltó decir. Últimamente tiene algo más de corazón, eso si es una ironía por que él es vacío, ahora solo me pregunto ¿Cómo rayos haremos que los shinigamis nos acepten?

-Pero... – comenzó Ichigo.

-Cállate, Berry-tan – lo corté – dime el nombre y escuadrón del capitán del escuadrón medico.

Trago saliva ante mi amenazador tono – Unohana... Retsu, es la capitana del cuarto escuadrón.

Lo pensé por un momento, pero estaba gastando tiempo que no tenía, me acerqué al hoyo por el que entramos todos a la cúpula y vi a Yammi en su estado Resurrección dándole una paliza a unos shinigamis, y luego me recordé por alguna razón de alguien que apenas había hablado.

-Ishida, necesito un favor tuyo – le dije de la nada.

-¿Qué? Esto... ¿Qué ocurre? – me respondió, aparentemente no esperaba que le hablase.

-Lucha junto con Kurosaki a Yammi, Ulquiorra cubre Orihime y ambos síganme, vamos a llevar a Ryuu a la capitana – les ordené, ahora si que me creo general o algo así – Orihime-chan, ¿sabes como es la capitana no?

-Ehm... Si – dijo ella.

-Pues vamos que no tenemos mucho tiempo – dije.

-Antes... – Dijo Orihime, ¿será una de sus ideas? – Buena suerte a todos – abrazó a Ichigo, Uryuu y Ulquiorra de una vez, yo no cabía en el abrazo y de todas maneras por mi rostro de "¿Qué diablos?" no creo que ella me hubiese abrazado igual.

-Inoue, se que son amigos y todo pero... ¿Por qué incluyes a este en el abrazo? – dijo Ichigo – ¡preferiría morir a compartir un abrazo con este!

-¡Cállate Kurosaki! – dijo Uryuu, obviamente disfrutando el momento.

-... – Ulquiorra solo se mantuvo silente – no tengo necesidad de responder a comentarios estúpidos de basura como tú Kurosaki Ichigo.

Al terminar el "emotivo" momento, todos nos preparamos – a la de tres – dije, todos se concentraron, tenían unas caras de seriedad que me hicieron reír literalmente... Pero por dentro, estoy emo por fuera por que Ryuu esta muriendo – Tres, Dos... ¡Uno! – todos saltamos por el agujero y nos dividimos de manera correspondiente según mi plan. Este será el día mas largo de mi vida.

* * *

><p><strong>DEJEN REVIEWS, ES UNA ORDEN<strong>

*Bullet Time o Reflex Time es como un momento en el que la adrenalina es tan alta (tengo entendido) que el tiempo como que se distorsiona, llegando tu a ver todo mas rapido... Los usos comunes que yo conosco son en Matrix (cuando Neo evade las balas) o en el videojuego F.E.A.R como una habilidad muy importante si quieres sobrevivir, en serio...

*Guerras de Tokugawa, fueron unos conflictos que hubo en el antiguo Japón (no recuerdo que periodo) en las que salio victorioso el clan Tokugawa, imponiendose el primer shogunado, Ryuu fue un soldado caide del clan Tokugawa, solo para dejarlo claro :D

**¡Dejen reviews, en serio! Tambien disculpen errores en la ortografía, es que estoy MUY apurado en este momento, en serio**


	11. Chapter 11

** vuelto gente! Ha sido un infierno para mí la ultima semana pero me vale, logré escribir este capitulo, el más largo de todos los que he escrito, más 4500 palabras! Me inspire ¬¬, como sea, voy a añadir el Ulquihime a un paso relativamente rápido desde este capítulo, como sea, hoy tuve la tarde libre y salgo de vacaciones la próxima semana así que actualizare más rápido...**

**Yo malo: eres un imbécil, si no pasas tu examen de matemáticas no podrás seguir usando la PC así que no celebres antes de tiempo y estudia (maaldito imbécil)**

**Yo bueno: ah si, y como sorpresa les diré un secreto, contrate a un pequeño amigo para que se una a mis dos yo en las discuciones pre y post capitulo...**

**Yo malo: NO! no me digas que contratastes a...**

**Gin: estoy aquii *sonrisa de siempre***

**Yo bueno: se que debería haber contratado a Ulquiorra pero es que él es el protagonista, si lo contrato puede que se le salga el final, ya que tiene el guion y no muy buenas capacidades de callarse cuando explica...**

**Yo malo: eres imbécil, como sea dare el disclaimer**

**Yo bueno: ap, alto, el nuevo empleado (sin sueldo)**

**Gin: QUE!**

**Yo bueno: nada... Nuestro nuevo invitado es el que se encarga de dar el disclaimer hoy.**

**Yo malo: esto se pondra aburrido...**

**Gin: pero que mal se llevan, ambos son tan estupidos y repetitivos que ahora si entiendo porque me contrataste **

**Yo malo: JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA**

**Yo bueno: OYE! *mirada de ira***

**Gin: si, si, como sea... Disclaimer: el patrono o jefe o como lo llamen en donde esten... No es el dueño de Bleach, si no, estoy seguro que no hubiese muerto, verdad jefe?**

**Yo bueno: eeeeeehm O.O... Aaah, si claro (nah, lo hubiese matado para subir los ratings)**

**Gin: QUE?**

**Yo malo: lo que oiste**

**Yo bueno: n-n-no es cierto, eres mi personaje favorito (despues de Ulquiorra)**

**Gin: no debí aceptar el empleo, como sea... A leer ahora si?**

* * *

><p><strong>Observando.<strong>

**Capitulo 11: **_Llegada al mundo humano, comienza la verdadera batalla._

-Maldición Ryuu, te dije que no bromearas maldito – le decía a un muy malherido y moribundo Ryuu, ya ni tenía conciencia. A veces odio como las cosas pasan – _primero lo odiaba y ahora lo quiero salvar, ¿quién me entiende? A veces pienso que tengo más problemas que una pareja de casados... O un esposo con su suegra... ¡Concéntrate Frrigio! – _pensé

-Es patético cuando un Arrancar tiene que recurrir a fantasías tipicas de un humano para sentirse mejor – dijo Ulquiorra fríamente como si nada... Es cierto, tiene a Orihime en sus brazos y por ello camina tan lento detras de mi, pero igual no tiene porque ser tan grosero.

-Sabes que los estoy esperando ¿no? – le dije.

-No, solo te preocupas porque esta mujer no sea dañada por la velocidad de mi Sonido – dijo Ulquiorra replicando inteligentemente – _maldito, odio cuando haces eso – _pensé.

-Ulquiorra – comenzó Orihime – no seas así. ¿No ves que Frrigio-san sufre porque...? Bueno, tu ya sabes - dijo con tristeza supongo que por mi – no es que quiera ofenderte ni nada Ulquiorra pero - menciones los... – ¿es que no tienes algo de sentimientos aún después de todo lo que ha pasado? – sentimientos...

-... – Ulquiorra se quedo callado – ¿_no le respondes? Has actuado raro últimamente... Creo que mi plan si funciona aunque no haya hecho mucho hasta ahora – _pensé, ahora que lo pienso, ¿por qué Ulquiorra nunca lucho con Hollow Ichigo por todo el domo? Tenia tanto espacio y solo fue por donde Orihime no estuviese cerca... Quizás no es tan frío, quizás si tiene corazón después de todo el desgraciado.

-Oigan, lamento interrumpir su productiva charla pero tenemos que apurar el paso, así sea un poco – les dije – lo siento Orihime-chan, pero no lo podemos contener más, debemos usar Sonido – le dije.

-¿Por qué no dejas que yo lo cure, Frrigio-san? – preguntó ella curiosa y seria a la vez.

-Es todo parte de una estrategia, no la explicare justamente ahora pero dejémoslo en que – pause por un momento – creo que la capitana de los shinigamis podrá hacer un mejor trabajo que tu en esto, su herida no necesita del poder de tu Shun Shun Rikka – le dije.

-Pero... – la corte con la mirada – _espero tener razón, si pasa mucho tiempo supongo que ni ella podrá curarlo... Aunque curó el brazo de Grimmjow, pero seguramente hay plazos de tiempo con los que su poder surte efecto... ¡No! No voy a hacer que trabaje de hasta que desfallezca, digo, después de todo es culpa de Ryuu el no saber defenderse ¿no?_

-Sin peros Orihime, Ulquiorra hagámoslo ya – le dije, este último asintió y ambos usamos Sonido.

* * *

><p>Tuvimos suerte de que Yammi no nos viera al caer, supongo que en serio esta concentrado en Ichigo, no entiendo porque ese sujeto atrae a todos hacia el, es casi como si fuera el protagonista de un manga... Si esto fuese un manga ¿Cómo se llamaria? –¡<em>JODER CONCENTRATE!<em>

Llegamos a un lugar común para mi, el lugar al lado de la cuarta torre donde generalmente hablo con Ulquiorra, o en su defecto, Gin (me pregunto si seguirá vivo en esa ciudad humana) pero en ese lugar estaban en ese momento unos shinigamis. No reconocí al principio ninguno, pero antes de que se percataran de nosotros, dos de ellos fueron a ver que pasaba en el lugar donde peleaban Yammi y los otros y así reconocí a uno de esos como el shinigami que, si estaba allí en ese momento, había asesinado a Nnoitra – _ya se lo tenía merecido ese imbécil de Nnoitra, un problemas menos del que ocuparse._

Nos acercamos lentamente, en guardia, pero a la vez sin sacar las zanpakutous para no alarmar, aunque eso no era necesario para alarmarlos de todas formas. La primera en darse cuenta de nuestra presencia fue una shinigami pelinegra con una sonrisa amable, si tuviese los ojos cerrados sería como Gin, pero mujer y bueno, sinceramente menos sádica, la sonrisa de ella transmitía felicidad y calma... La de Gin, diría yo que sadismo, como la de Ryuu.

-Inoue-san – dijo esta shinigami y así, la teniente que estaba junto a ella y el capitán con mascara se dieron la vuelta para ver a Orihime, y a nosotros.

-Hola, capitana Unohana – dijo Orihime, al percatarse de la mirada de los demás agrego algo nerviosa – eeehm... E-ellos son...

-Soy Frrigio – dije, la verdad mi nombre es corto sin el número... Y no dire mi verdadero nombre jamás a nadie.

-Soy Ulquiorra Cifer – dijo Ulquiorra secamente sin titubear.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya... ¿Arrancares vivos en las noches aún? Serán un buen objeto de estudio, ¿qué los hizo mas inteligentes que al pelirrosa ese? Y digo mas inteligentes no de genio (gracias por llamarme estúpido en la cara shinigami) sino de astucia y supervivencia, ¿cómo siguen vivos? Aaah, definitivamente lo descubrire... – comenzó a balbucear y la verdad me distraje, no estoy aquí para oir al Szayel Aporro Shinigami – tendrán el honor de ser derrotados por mi, Capitán Mayuri Kurotsuchi del décimo escuadrón – Abarai... ¿Pretendía que hablara con este sujeto sobre como separarme de Ryuu? Es como Szayel Aporro, pero mucho más feo.

-No estamos aquí para pelear, Kurotsuchi – le dije mientras Ulquiorra soltaba a Orihime.

-¿Con que se entregan voluntariamente? – dijo.

-Esta demente si de veras crees eso – le repliqué

-Entonces deja de hacerme perder el tiempo y desaparece ya – dijo.

-Capitana Unohana, le debo pedir un favor muy importante – le dije ignorando a Kurotsuchi. Ella solo observo a Ryuu adivinando justo lo que le iba a pedir – necesito que cure a Ryuu, nosotros ya no lucharemos por Aizen, y él tampoco...

-Isane – comenzó la capitana pelinegra Unohana – cura a esos dos – dijo, luego nos miro amablemente, ahora cerrando los ojos – Yo lo curare – dijo, desenfundando su zanpakutou y sin un comando audible esta se transformo en un gas que se solidificó formando una manta raya verde. Acto seguido abrió su boca, esperando algo, supe inmediatamente lo que debía hacer, coloque al cuerpo de Ryuu dentro de la boca de esa manta raya.

Mientras tanto Isane, la teniente de Unohana deduzco yo, comenzó a aplicar Kido curativo en mí, mis heridas sanaban, a un paso muy lento. A la vez aplico el mismo kido en Ulquiorra que no dijo nada, solo veía a Orihime, mientras ella también lo veía...

-No te pases de listo Ulquiorra. Mantén tus ojos en su lugar – le dije jugando.

-No entiendo porque tendría que mantenerlos en su lugar si no van a salirse de sus cavidades, no hables de manera tan coloquial Frrigio, cada vez me repugnas más. Desde que te separaste de Ryuu me recuerdas más y más a la basura humana que solías ser – me dijo.

-Pero que mal amigo eres, Ulqui-chan – le dije – Oye... Necesito que me sigas cuando terminemos de curarnos, tengo que decirte algo.

-Como quieras – dijo.

-Vaya, ¿Arrancares gay? Interesante... – dijo Kurotsuchi pensativo.

-Cállate científico maniaco, el que seas pervertido o malpensado o lo que sea que seas, o no, no es problema mío, así que deja de decir esas cosas – le dije altaneramente.

-Je je je je je – dijo con una sonrisa pervertida.

-¿Qué carajos es tan gracioso? – le pregunté.

-Nada... Nemu – apareció una shinigami con pelo morado oscuro y una mirada fría e inexpresiva – sigamos trabajando en como abrir un Garganta.

-Oye, no lo necesitas, te dije que seremos aliados así que yo lo... – me cayó con un grito demencial.

-¡No digas eso! Esto es algo que tengo que lograr no solo por el hecho de que los entenderé más, sino que además ¡Ya comencé a trabajar en esto y no me voy a detener ahora! ¡¿ENTENDISTE CABRÓN? – me gritó.

-Pero que grosero – le repliqué – Szayel Aporro no era tan maleducado... Pero quizás es por el hecho de que era un maldito narcisista perfeccionista o algo así...

-¡Cállate! – me gritó de nuevo – Vamos Nemu... – se fue molesto, y eso quedo bien claro cuando todos lo oimos decir – que deje un trabajo a la mitad, pero que insulto...

* * *

><p>Al recuperarme de la herida y agradecerle a la teniente Isane (cosa que Ulquiorra, extrañamente, hizo si es que podemos tomar como agradecimiento un <em>supongo que eres util <em>Isane estaba algo ofendida pero la calme con un _es mas de lo que me da a mi... O a cualquiera_) decidi que iría a buscar a Ichigo, él tiene que ir con Aizen y derrotarlo... Por mas desalmado que suene, Ryuu esta en manos profesionales y no tengo tiempo de preocuparme por él.

-Oye Ulquiorra, busquemos a Kurosaki – le dije.

-¿Por qué debería ir a buscar a esa basura humana? – me preguntó.

-Porque... Me debes una charla, y es el mejor momento para hablar sin perder tiempo – fue la mejor excusa que se me ocurrió.

-Los capitanes que se fueron antes de que nos curaran ya deben haberle dicho y Kurosaki Ichigo debe estar en camino para acá en este momento – ¿por que tiene que ser tan listo mierda?

-Entonces tendrás que hablar conmigo por las malas – no es por darle la razón a Kurotsuchi, pero sueno muy gay... ¿Tan desesperado estoy por hablar con Ulquiorra? Es que su comportamiento ha cambiado levemente... Además protege demasiado a Orihime, eso me causa curiosidad, debo saber que siente (si es que ya siente algo).

-¿A qué te...? – desenvaine mi zanpakutou usando Sonido al mismo tiempo para tomarlo por sorpresa, cosa que no logre por supuesto, reaccionó muy rápido.

-¿Sabes? No he tenido la oportunidad de tener mi batalla "épica" contigo, me pregunto si esta será la ocasión – le dije a Ulquiorra, comenzando mi ronda de preguntas - ¿Tu crees que esta sea? – oficialmente.

-No – me respondió secamente, atacándome con cortes verticales que bloquee antes de que llegaran a mi cabeza.

-Bien dicho – contraataque con cortes alternos, horizontal, diagonal, horizontal, vertical, diagonal... Todos fueron bloqueados uno tras otro - segunda pregunta genio, ¿Por qué proteges tanto a Orihime?

-Eso es porque es mi responsabilidad mientras estemos en Hueco Mundo – dijo titubeando al inicio de la sentencia.

-¿De veras? – le dije alzando una ceja, aprovechando la oportunidad para no permitirle un contraataque, prosiguiendo con mis cortes aleatorios – tercera pregunta Ulquiorra – la pensé detenidamente - ... ¿Por qué te has vuelto tan amable? – lo tome por sorpresa, al punto de que acerqué mas mi zanpakutou a su cuello en esta ocasión.

-Yo... No me he vuelto mas amable – pauso al inicio de la oración, cada reacción que tenga es vital... Ya que no tengo a Ryuu encima puedo cumplir tranquilamente mi pequeña broma – simplemente doy retribuciones justas por los favores que me hacen – esto fue tan No Ulquiorra.

-Eeehm, ¿en serio? ¿Y desde cuando más o menos tú haces eso? – él prosiguió con sus cortes, tal y como sospeche, Ulquiorra tenían un orden, ya lo descifre _Vertical, vertical, horizontal, vertical, horizontal, horizontal, muy fácil Ulqui – _pensé.

-Desde que... – ¡¿pausa? Esto fue 100% No Ulquiorra, no tenia palabras para replicar... ¿O se las retenía?

-¿Desde que...? – esperé expectante, esto es muy interesante ¿saben?

-No tengo por qué responder eso – me dijo fríamente, lo empuje y acerqué mi espada a su cuello, a punto de dar la estocada en dicho lugar Ulquiorra uso Sonido y apareció detrás de mí, yo hice lo mismo y lo ataque y, obviamente, bloqueó mi corte.

-Desde que descubriste que te gusta Orihime, ¿no? – la reacción de Ulquiorra si me dejo en shock, el shock que me hizo perder el duelo. Giró su cabeza, antes de usar Sonido para aparecer en frente de mí y lanzarme directamente a suelo... Giro la cabeza... Me sobe la cabeza al recuperar la conciencia – ¡eso dolió imbécil!

Sin quitar su rostro inexpresivo, y usando Sonido para aparecer en frente de mi con su zanpakutou apuntando a mi cerebro, me dijo – desde que descubrí el significado del corazón.

Esto fue lo mas impactante en mi vida... ¿Ulquiorra? ¿Hablando del "corazón" que tanto desprecia? Esto es tan extraño, como inesperado - ¿Cuál es? ¿Cuál es el significado del corazón?

-No estas en posición de seguir preguntando Frrigio – me dijo, creo que ya se cual es el significado de "su corazón". Él se volvió a los capitanes y tenientes, a Ichigo y a Orihime (ja, vas donde esta tu corazón ¿no?)...

* * *

><p>No se ni cómo ni cuando, pero estaban todos listos para ir a la batalla con Aizen... Solo faltaba por unirme yo 'si es que iba a ir'.<p>

-Oye, ¿terminaste de interrogar a tu novio? – Me dijo Kurotsuchi, en serio lo voy a matar uno de estos días.

-Silencio, shinigami – Kurotsuchi comenzó a gritarme cosas que ignore friamente.

Unohana se me acercó dándome las noticias que no quería oír – Ryuu... Se que es tu amigo, así que lo diré ya... El morirá.

-¡¿QUÉ? – no quería creerlo, pero me lo dijo la experta, no creí que el corte fuese tan grave - ¡¿Por qué?

-Me temo que el corte requiere de operaciones... Sencillas de hacer en el caso de un cuerpo normal, y aunque mi zanpakutou lo logró dejar estable temporalmene, tanto el reiatsu del corte como la estructura compleja y... Avanzada de su cuerpo no nos dejaría tratarlo con los métodos conocidos – me explico la capitana.

-Pero... – comencé, pero me cortó.

-Además, deduzco que como el fue parte de ti, tu posees algo de su estructura interna ahora, evita recibir cortes muy peligrosos en batallas de ahora en más – terminó su explicación mientras yo, destrozado, caía al suelo con tristeza – ¿_Qué es esto? ¿Lágrimas? ¿Estoy llorando?... ¿Quién hubiese esperado que yo, Frrigio, lloraría por la causa de tanto dolor en mi vida días y hasta años atrás? Lloro por... Ryuu, esto es..._

-¿Cuánto tiempo estará estable? – dije levantandome... Todos (menos Ulquiorra) me veían consternados, hasta Ichigo.

-Eso lo dirá el tiempo, Frrigio-san – me contestó Unohana

-¿No hay oportunidad? – le pregunté para rectificar, pero sabía la respuesta...

-De hecho... – eso no lo esperaba, ¡significa que si la hay! – es muy peligroso pero...

-Si, si... Mucho sentimentalismo, dejen a ese bishonen llorando que tenemos un Garganta que usar para que Kurosaki y el grupo vayan a la batalla – dijo Kurotsuchi – definitivamente matando el momento, no es que me queje mucho de que me distraigan de una muerte... Pero igual mató el momento – no es que me importe mucho, pero si Aizen consigue la Oken, realmente sería un gran problema.

-Aunque no me gusta mucho, estoy de acuerdo con este demente – dijo Ichigo – por cierto... Lo siento Frrigio – Y así siguieron los demás presentes (menos Kurotsuchi y Ulquiorra). Berry-tan es buena persona después de todo. Odio cuando la gente me hace pensar que son unos malotes solo para ser buenos al final.

-Gracias Kurosa... Eeehm... Ichigo, y a todos – le dije sonriendo, medio hipócritamente.

-¿Preparados? – Dijo Kurotsuchi listo para abrir el Garganta – ¡Abre ya esa cosa Nemu! – dijo Kurotsuchi, Nemu oprimió un botón desde el laboratorio de Szayel Aporro y así se abrió una replica de un Garganta original... Digamos, perfecta.

-Yo pude haber hecho eso... Lo saben ¿no? – les dije solo para ser ignorado (eso digo yo, quizás hable muy bajo). En serio no tolero ser ignorado, pero esta vez, lo deje pasar... Aunque creo que he desarrollado un odio espontáneo a Kurotsuchi, aprovechare el tiempo en el Garganta para hablar mejor con Unohana... Pero sería mejor para mis intenciones hablar con Orihime. Mierda, decisión difícil.

* * *

><p>Salte al Garganta falso sin saber aún con quien hablar, ya tuve mi charla con Ulquiorra y quiero saber si mis planes todavía tiene esperanza pero... Ryuu puede tener una oportunidad de vivir, pero cualquiera de las conversaciones me quitaría todo el tiempo en el Garganta...<p>

Todos comenzamos a caminar por el irregular camino dejado por Ichigo, en serio que apesta en cuanto se trata de Gargantas y control de Reishin... Tras un rato largo de silencio – Kurosaki-san, yo creo que puedes derrotar a Aizen – dijo Unohana. Ryuu por lo menos creia o cree, o lo que sea, que Ichigo lucharía contra Aizen, debo admitir que excepto por Hollow Ichigo no lo he visto pelear, así que me pregunto porque tanto escándalo – _malditos mangas con sus malditos personajes céntricos, Ichigo en serio parece un personaje de manga... ¡¿Cómo se llamaría el puto manga?... No espera, concéntrate, si no hablas ni con Unohana ni con Inoue perderás las dos opciones que tenías antes, y eso sería peor que nada – _pensé.

-Gracias por los ánimos capitana Unohana – dijo Ichigo.

-Es en serio, tú eres el único que no ha visto su shikai, Kyoka Suigetsu... Eres el único de nosotros inmune a sus efectos, es nuestra única ventaja, ventaja que no podemos perder. En este momento Kurosaki Ichigo, eres la única persona en la Sociedad de Almas, el Hueco Mundo, y el Mundo Humano capaz de derrotar a Aizen. Y en cuanto a tu reiatsu pues, tienes un reiatsu superior al de un capitán, es sorprendente – dijo Unohana.

-Gracias – las sorpresa en el tono de voz de Ichigo era notable, tristemente es cierto, todos los Arrancares tuvimos que ver Kyoka Suigetsu, pensé que era por demagogia de Aizen, pero al descubrir más tarde los efectos de Hipnosis Total, me dí cuenta que fue solo para atarnos como perros -...Se que mi reiatsu es sorprendente, pero no creí que lo fuera tanto, si lu tuviese completo... – todos comenzamos a verlo con sorpresa...

-¿Cómo así? – dijo Unohana prosiguiendo con la conversación.

-Bueno, en estado Bankai mi reiatsu es representado por el tamaño de mi Shihakusho, pero ahora mismo quedan solo restos insignificantes de su tamaño real – explicó tranquilamente – queda, digo yo, menos de un 20% - aparentemente no entendía que Unohana se refería a su reiatsu justo en este momento... Estúpido Ichigo... Creo que yo no pude sentir su poder... Ya veo porque Ryuu dice que Ichigo luchara contra Aizen, Ryuu tenía tanto poder que podía sentir el de Ichigo.

-Orihime – mi decisión esta hecha – sígueme – estas tan distraída caminando junto a Ulquiorra que no me oyes ¿Sabes?

-¿Uhh?... Eeeh, Ok – me dijo la hermana de mi antiguo, antiguo mejor amigo.

-_Si lo deseas yo puedo curarte, Kurosaki-san – _escuche a lo lejos a Unohana, podría salvar a Ichigo, pero sería muy irresponsable de mi parte, y muy aburrido tambien.

-_No, gracias, capitana Unohana – _dijo Ichigo.

-Entonces Orihime-chan, seré lo mas directo/indirecto que pueda, ¿captas? – _insisto Kurosaki-san, ¿puedo curarte? – _miré por el rabillo del ojo que Unohana no le preguntaba, sino que le ordenaba, con los ojos cerrados amenazadoramente... Como Gin.

-Creo que entiendo Frrigio-san – _eeh... Esta bien – _respondieron a la vez tanto Inoue como Ichigo.

-Unohana, Orihime y yo tomaremos la delantera mientras usted cura a Ichigo... Por cierto, cuando se cure que él vaya primero – _si salimos en frente de Aizen, estoy muerto _– pensé.

-Seguro – me respondió ella amablemente. Así Orihime y yo tomamos la delantera, controlando yo el reishin. No fue por lucirme, pero el camino que cree era sencillamente magnifico, hasta le puse ambientación (árboles de reishin a los lados).

-Esto, es magnifico Frrigio-san, ¿pero que me querías decir? – me pregunto curiosa Orihime.

-Aaah, si... Cierto, yo te quería decir algo – dije haciéndome el que olvido – a ver, a ver, yo te iba a contar algo sobre... Tú... ¿Con Kurosaki? no espera ¿Con Ulquiorra? O... ¡¿Conmigo? – dije las tres opciones para ver su cara, ella estaba sencillamente en shock con las tres opciones... Su cara se puso roja como un tomate, o una manzana.

-¡¿Eeh? ¿Y-yo?, ¿Con Ulquiorra? ¿K-kurosaki-kun?...¿¡C-contigo! – comenzó a pensar cosas, y tartamudear incoherencias... A veces pienso que mi plan es inútil, no hago nada y ellos muestran señales de afecto por el otro, suspire mientras mentalmente repasaba el orden de los nombres... Ulquiorra de primero... Por supuesto – N-no es que no te quiera, ¡P-p-pero es solo como a un amigo! – dijo explicándose desesperada.

-¿Si? – Actué como el herido – ¿en serio? Pero...

-¿¡EEH! – Se asusto ante mi "reacción" – ¿E-es en serio? ¿D-de veras quieres...? – comencé a reír tanto que estaba por llorar de la risa... Caí al suelo riendo a carcajadas, de veras se lo creyó.

-Nah tontita... –dije recuperándome de la risotada – ¿entonces quién es? ¿Berry-tan o Ulqui-chan? – le dije con un tono de seriedad.

-¿Ulquiorra o Kurosaki-kun? – se sonrojo muy fuertemente al pensar en ambos, Ulquiorra de nuevo fue el primero en ser nombrado, aproveche el color de su sonrojo para seguir molesandola.

-¿Vaya, tan roja? Pero que mente cochambrosa eres – le dije como si nada, mi sentencia si que hizo que se pusiera mas roja, si es que era posible.

-¡N-N-N ES ESO! ES QUE... ES QUE... Yo – la corté con la mano.

-Deja de tomarme tan enserio, te dije que iría al grano pero que a la vez no iría a él, discierne, piensa que es en serio y que no _¿__capici?_.

-E-esta bien – dijo.

-¿Entonces cuál de los dos? – le pregunté de nuevo.

De nuevo enrojeció, pobre chica, la estoy sacando de quicio – N-ninguno, ni Ulquiorra ni Kurosaki-kun, solo son amigos como tú – me respondió, ni yo me creo eso, lo dijo con tantos signos de mentira que el sujeto ese de Lie to Me* hubiese perdido la paciencia hace rato.

-¿Por qué te sonrojas y te pones la mano en la nuca, mentirosa? – le dije con seriedad, haciendo obvio que esto si era en serio.

-E-en serio, no estoy mintiendo digo, imagínate, ¿Yo con Ulquiorra? Whoo, una locura – la mire con una cara de "me lo dijiste tarada" – ¿fui tan obvia?

-Supongo que era de esperarse que no mintieses bien, Orihime-chan, eres tan buena persona... Pero deberías aprender a mentir mejor porque... Olvídalo, me estoy desviando y ya estamos cerca de esa ciudad falsa.

-Eehm, bueno... – se puso pensativa. Me acerqué a ella de una manera muy tenaz, matando el aire de la conversación pasiva, convirtiendola en algo "más", aunque ese no era mi objetivo, sino ver tanto las reacciones de Ulquiorra (al estar en frente todos verían mis acciones) como de Orihime, pero que risa me da esto, ya recuerdo porque comencé a hacer esto originalmente.

-F-Frrigio-san... - comenzó

-Sshh – le dije – arruinas el momento – acerqué mi rostro levemente (para dar la impresion de que se aproximaba un beso), ella giro su cabeza viendo a Ulquiorra, como viendo si él aprobaba eso o no, el no dijo ni expresó nada en su rostro, solo me veía fijamente... Yo personalmente lo tomo como que esta celoso – _aaaw, Ulqui-chan esta creciendo – _pensé.

La deje ir, riendo como si no hubiese mañana, hasta rodé en el suelo, estos dos se ven taan... ¿Estúpidos? Si, eso, estúpidos. La raya escupió a Ichigo en el majestuoso camino que hice y él quedo sorprendido ante la escena, sin contar que todos lo vimos. Nadie dijo nada, todos seguimos caminando.

-Orihime-chan, ¿te interesaría que te ayudara con Ulquiorra? – ella abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa.

-Eeehm... Bueno... Esto... – pensaba detenidamente.

-Para empezar, ve para allá y no le hables, solo camina junto a él... Total, él es uno de esos con los que es difícil hablar, un maldito cubo de hielo, no te recomiendo que hables mucho con el _aún _¿entiendes? – ella asintió con la cabeza e hizo justo lo que le dije.

_Ahora si puedo poner las cosas claras y concentrarme en mi objetivo inicial, emparejar a aquellos idiotas – _pensé. Se escucho un ruido como el de un vidrio quebrándose y fue porque el "vidrio" de la dimensión humana se quebró al llegar nosotros e Ichigo simplemente se estaba cayendo – _tarado._

* * *

><p>No tengo claro exactamente que paso cuando Ichigo cayó ya que no me intereso en lo mas mínimo verlo, aparentemente aparecimos atrás de Aizen y Gin y la ciudad es sencillamente un desastre (pobres humanos). Me asomé junto con Ulquiorra y Orihime por el agujero, ellos salieron junto con la capitana Unohana que llegó segundos después al agujero. Yo solamente me quede jugueteando en el agujero con mis manos, observando por detrás de estas el campo de batalla, al ver pilares a lo lejos deduje que era una ciudad falsa traída desde algún lado.<p>

Y ahí mismo vi a Aizen y a Gin, aparentemente los únicos sobrevivientes del bando de Hueco Mundo... Aunque pude sentir el reiatsu de Wonderweiss – _con que ese retrasado estuvo todo el tiempo en este lugar ¿eh?_

-Frrigio... – dijo Aizen – y Ulquiorra, jamás espere que tú específicamente – señaló con los ojos a Ulquiorra – me traicionaría.

-Aprendí a establecer prioridades Aizen – dijo, vaya pero que rebelde.

-Si estas aquí, ¿es porque Ryuu esta muerto verdad? – me preguntó, girando su cabeza donde estaba yo.

-Técnicamente – dije con tristeza – pero él no era tan malo – él me miro curioso...

-¿Ah, no? Entonces lo derrotaste, y algo... O alguien, ¿lo mato verdad? – Asentí tranquilamente – y si llegaron junto a esos shinigamis debo asumir que ustedes dos me traicionan definitivamente – volví a asentir.

-Sin arrepentimientos Aizen – le dije. Sali lentamente del Garganta y vi el escenario mejor que antes mientras el túnel interdimensional se cerraba.

Era un desastre, edificios destruidos, Starrk esta muerto y puedo asumir que Lillynette también. No quedan rastros de Baraggan ni de sus Fracciones. En cuanto a Harribel y sus Fracciones están en el suelo derrotadas las cuatro... Y de los shinigamis hay muchos heridos, cuatro tenientes inconscientes, tres capitanes con Bankai activado, una de ellas, con el haori número 2 no tenía un brazo... Había varios sujetos que seguramente conocen a Aizen... Todos con ropas de humanos corrientes, heridos, el gordo del grupo (pelirrosa como Szayel Aporro) no tenía un brazo (seguramente él y la capitana esa del escuadrón dos lucharon con Baraggan, si no tienen brazos es porque se descompusieron). Edificios destruidos, Tousen estaba muerto también, en fin, que gran batalla, ¿qué coño hacia yo en Hueco Mundo?

-Que paisaje más hermoso han creado ustedes aquí shinigamis, Aizen y Gin... Como sea Aizen, tienes mucho que explicarme, muchos "por qué"s y cosas por el estilo – le dije sarcásticamente lo primero, y lo segundo muy serio.

-Suficiente charla – dijo el mas viejo de los shinigamis, deduzco el capitán comandante Yamamoto, puede que sea racista o algo así por considerar al mas viejo con pinta de chino sabio el jefe de esos shinigamis, pero no pueden negar que es lo que todos pensamos al principio.

Utilice Sonido para hablar con él, al acercarme y ver bien su haori confirme mis sospechas... Capitán del primer escuadrón– Capitan Comandante de los Trece Escuadrones de Defensa del Seireitei, Shigekuni Genryuusai Yamamoto, tranquilícese por favor, venimos como aliados.

-Compruébenlo entonces, si nos ayudan a derrotar a los dos shinigamis traidores se les perdonara por el hecho de haber estado con ellos desde un principio – dijo firmemente, se ve como un hombre de palabra.

-Vaya, ¿me evito un juicio que representaría mi perdición por asesinar al imbécil que jodio mi feliz vida en Hueco Mundo? Ese trato es muy justo – todos estaban callados, aparentemente no confían mucho en nosotros (o en mi ), suspiré y me di la vuelta para ver a Aizen, solo para notar como su expresión de superioridad no había cambiado en lo mas mínimo.

Todos nos preparamos rápidamente, yo me limité a desenvainar mi zanpakutou y ver a Kurosaki hablando con uno de esos sujetos vestidos con ropas humanas. Y luego a Ulquiorra, hablando secamente con Orihime sobre yo que se – _pero que buen gusto Orihime... Quizás sea muy bueno por dentro pero por fuera es más repelente que nada, por eso es mi amigo – _pensé y sonrei.

La batalla dio inicio con un grupo de shinigamis todos con miradas de odio en sus rostros fueron a la carga a por Aizen...

* * *

><p><strong>Solo quiero aclarar algo, en primer lugar Frrigio es MUY inteligente y MUY MUY bueno deduciendo (es como un L, pero demasiado flojo, como yo). En segundo lugar, el titulo es observando porque tambien es muy buen observador como Cal Lightman de Lie to me, que por cierto nombre arriba justamente por esto. También, por favor, no me odien por lo de Ryuu, es que necesito la historia así... *abrir los brazos para esperar por los tomates*<strong>

**Gin: tanto Ichiro bueno como Ichiro malo "estudian" (pelean), así que solo diré que dejen reviews si? Au revoir y esperen a que vean como voy a...**

**Yo bueno: callate Ichimaru *lo tomo del cuello* tu te vienes para acá, no dejare que reveles un spoiler de la trama de lo que falta...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Estoy de vuelta, y tratare de actualizar mpas seguido en diciembre... Como sea, solo diré que aunque el siguiente capitulo ya esta en progreso, todavia le falta mucho (y no escribire ni mañana, ni pasado mañana porque hay un evento de anime de todo el día, los dos días. Voy a hacer cosplay de gaara -quería hacer de Ulquiorra, pero al final unos amigos me convencieron de hacer un cosplay grupal de naruto ¬¬-). Como sea, por fin esta el capitulo 12 y no se quejen que comenzare a poner mas UlquiHime a partir de este capitulo... ¡No me linchen aún!**

**Gin: ¿te la pasas explicando tanto todo el tiempo?**

**Yo bueno: y a tí te importa porque...**

**Yo malo: ¡esto me daba mala espina! Mi quito mi derecho de hablar primero**

**Gin: no, no me importa... Y el derecho es de cualquiera, es solo que el tonto del jefe bueno se deja joder fácilmente por ti, jefe malo...**

**Yo malo: ¡GIIIIIIIIIIIN!**

**Gin: ¿diga?**

**Yo malo: ¡AHHHHHH NO PUEDO!**

**Yo bueno: al menos agradece que no es Aizen, o Wonderweiss, o Grimmjow... ¡GRIMMJOW! Olvide rescatarlo xD... Ahora tendré que modificar la historia D:**

**Gin: bueno, 1) puedes modificar capítulos anteriores, así que solo haz eso... 2) ¿por qué grimmjow? ¿Es que me odias tanto así?**

**Yo bueno: no te odio, es solo que...**

**Yo malo: yo si te odio, te desprecio con toda el alma por quitarme mi derecho de hablar primero**

**Yo bueno: da el maldito disclaimer y cállate.**

**Yo malo: que bello, TODOS CONTRA EL MALO, ¿Por qué los malos jamás pueden recibir un buen trato?**

**Yo bueno: es en serio ¬¬**

**Yo malo: ¬¬ Disclaimer: mi yo bueno no es dueño de bleach, o Gin no existiría :)**

**Gin: ¿es eso verdad?**

**Yo bueno: ¡NO LO ES!**

* * *

><p><strong>Observando.<strong>

**Capitulo 12: **_Lucha contra Aizen._

Estaba tranquilo, pero a la vez nervioso, es como ese sentimiento que tienes al saber que estas en algo grande, que tanto has esperado, pero de lo que a la vez no te puedes escapar, es la perfecta combinación de tranquilidad y nauseas. Estaba entre la espada y la pared, Ichigo solo estaba viendo la lucha que se desarrollaba sobre nosotros, al igual que Ulquiorra, Orihime y yo mismo.

Desenvainé mi zanpakutou, esperando si encontraba alguna abertura en la defensa de Aizen, no quería entrar en una confrontación directa con ese psicópata egocéntrico.

Mientras todos veíamos la batalla con tranquilidad desde abajo, Ichigo no podía quitar una mirada de horror, como si estuviese viendo la cosa mas extraña y terrorífica de su vida, por otro lado, la batalla se desarrollaba relativamente bien para los shinigamis... Demasiado bien... Aizen respondía lentamente, y era tomado por sorpresa varias veces, cosa que se veía inclusive raro en él.

Entonces me di cuenta.

* * *

><p>El capitán del décimo escuadrón (según su haori) le había clavado a "Aizen" su zanpakutou por la espalda después de dar un mini discurso de "el odio"... Maldita sea, no se dieron cuenta a tiempo.<p>

-¡CHICOS! ¡¿PERO QUE DIABLOS CREEN QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO? – se escuchó el grito de Ichigo, tal y como sospeche.

-Con que era una ilusión, ¿no es así Aizen? – le dije sonriendo a una presencia que sentí al activar mi Pesquisa a su mas alto nivel.

-Tu nunca tuviste problemas en detectarme antes, Frrigio – dijo con su tono natural de voz – ¿será posible que el estar vinculado con los humanos haga a los Arrancares mas débiles, incluyéndote? – Preguntó sarcásticamente.

-Aizen, tengo una duda, pudiste hacer que todos pensáramos que cualquiera de esos shinigamis fuese tu, ¿Por qué usaste a esa teniente, claramente mucho mas débil en cuanto al zanjutsu que todos aquí? – le pregunté.

-¿Subestimas a Momo-chan? – me dijo sarcástico.

-Todo lo contrario, solo digo que su fuerte parece más el kido que el zanjutsu – le dije, acertando justo en el clavo.

-Bueno, todo es parte de una estrategia muy sencilla en realidad Frrigio – comenzó a explicar – solo observa... – ¿observar? A que se refiere...

-¿Entonces solamente desprecias a esa niña? – le dije, aún sin entender a que demonios se refería.

-¿Yo? Me ofendes – ¿es que no puede ni siquiera intentar actuar ofendido? – yo jamás depreciaría a Momo-chan – volvió a decir el nombre de esa niña, debe haber alguna razón por la que...

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a llamarla así? ¡Aizen! – dijo justamente el capitán del décimo escuadrón.

-Vaya, pero el Gotei 13 aparentemente carece de adultos y adolescentes, porque hay muchos niños en los altos cargos... Una niña teniente y un enano de capitán... Que inútiles – dije a nadie en particular.

-¡No soy un enano! – dijo el capitán esperando su turno para ser derrotado por Aizen - Soy el capitán del décimo escuadrón Toshiro Hitsugaya, y yo ¡mataré a Aizen!... _Las cosas que el bajo temperamento pueden hacer_.

* * *

><p>Así, como si nada Aizen derrotó a un shinigami rubio con cabello de hongo y ropa de ejecutivo de mal gusto (más específicamente una camiza naranja oscuro), a la shinigami sin brazo capitana del segundo escuadrón, a otro shinigami de pelo marrón con una - <em>¿Cola de... Caballo? -<em> barba y bigote ligeramente distinguibles y de edad más avanzada (el primer adulto que veo del gotei 13... Excepto por la capitana Unohana, y Yamamoto, pero este último es un anciano), y por ultimo al mismo niño de pelo blanco, ojos verdes y poco temperamento.

-Vaya, pero si fue tan rápido que ni te vi derrotarlos, Aizen – le dije ligeramente nervioso, él obviamente se dio cuenta.

-Hmm... Solo quedan dos Espadas traidores, un patético grupo de Vizards heridos, y el capitán comandante... – dijo – Y Kurosaki Ichigo por supuesto – completó su frase.

-No nos tomes a la ligera además, si cuentas al capitán comandante, significa que mi reemplazo falló en su misión – le dije divertido – no puedo creer que hayas confiado más en ese retrasado que en mí.

-Frrigio... – comenzó Gin sin salirse de su sonrisa macabra, pero lo interrumpí riéndome.

-Yo puedo controlar sus acciones con mi poder para que el cometa harakiri, o algo así, y tu decides crear un Arrancar lelo, que carece de inteligencia para sellar su zanpakutou, vaya pero que estúpido eres Aizen – le dije entre risas, más él seguía teniendo esa sonrisa de supremacía en su rostro, como si él fuera perfecto.

-Quita esa expresión de tu rostro, Aizen – le dije algo molesto.

-Parece que el Caballero protegió bien a la Princesa* - dijo, haciendo referencia a mi y a Orihime – y el esclavo hizo su trabajo de manera impecable, más de lo que debería – ahora la referencia era hacia Ulquiorra – pero es momento de probar las verdaderas habilidades del primero – dijo.

-¿Podrías por favor ser más claro, Rey? – dije con sarcasmo.

-Frrigio... – Gin.

-Silencio Gin – le dije.

-Solo digo, que a veces el orgullo del caballero pueden afectar a la princesa, pero a veces el esclavo es el que la sabe consolar – malditos inventos de este chiflado, esta delirando.

-Habla más claro – le dije.

-Frrigio... – volvi a callar a Gin con la mirada.

-Bueno, si necesitas que te lo deletree, puede que tu pequeña broma tenga buenos resultados para la princesa y el esclavo – me dijo, haciendo que me recordara tanto de cuando le dije, como cuando Ryuu tomó por primera vez el control de mi cuerpo.

-¿Estas diciendo que mi bromita tendrá éxito? – le pregunté.

-Eso depende de lo que pase después de esto, si mueres tu broma jamás terminara – dijo.

-¿Después de qué exactamente?¿Y cómo que voy a morir? – le pregunté riendo.

-Frrigio...

-¿QUÉ COÑO QUIERES GIN? – le grité, ya me tenía harto.

-Solo quería decirte que deberás no deberías verme fijamente si no estas hablando conmigo, y deberías hablar un poco más bajo – de la nada Gin estaba en frente de mí, caí en la hipnosis total de Aizen que estaba justo detrás de mí, con Sonido me aleje de su corte, quedando al lado del capitán comandante, la persona con la que menos querría hablar, seguramente escucho la conversación y mi pequeña referencia a "mi reemplazo" y "mis habilidades".

-Esto... Capitán comandante... – comencé.

-Explica eso de tu "reemplazo" – me dijo con tono demandante.

-B-bueno...

-Aaaaaaah – escuche detrás nuestro, ambos desaparecimos con nuestras respectivas técnicas, en mi caso Sonido.

-Capitán Comandante Yamamoto – dijo Aizen – no creeras que soy tan egocéntrico como para venir a esta batalla contando con que yo solo voy a derrotar a Ryuujin Jakka, la zanpakutou de fuego más poderosa del universo.

-Entonces ese Arrancar – dijo Yamamoto.

-Exacto, tal y como dijo mi querido Frrigio aquí presente – lo miré con desprecio – Wonderweiss Margera, el "Arrancar retrasado", esta hecho específicamente para sellar a esa zanpakutou, con su propia zanpakutou "Extinguir", pero a cambio ha perdido varias sus habilidades cognitivas.

-Eres un monstruo, Aizen – dijo Yamamoto.

* * *

><p>Analice a Wonderweiss que se veía, obviamente, diferente dado que su Resurrección estaba activada. Sus hombros habían crecido considerablemente, sus brazos y piernas estaban más largos, estaba cubierto de una especie de material óseo, y era definitivamente extraño – <em>hasta para mí, y eso que no soy para nada normal – <em>pensé.

-Ya veo, eres un maldito Aizen, pero es momento de que me ponga serio sobre...

-Aizen, tu y yo tenemos asuntos que resolver ya... – me cortó Ichigo con su máscara Hollow, apareciendo sobre Aizen - Getsuga... ¡Tensho! – lanzó un Getsuga Tensho a Aizen, luego algunos otros solo para poder hacerle un solo corte en el hombro izquierdo...

-Por lo menos lo cortaste Ichigo – dije - en cuanto a ti, Aizen.

-Esa fue su última oportunidad de derrotarme – dijo Aizen ignorándome, y descubriendo su pecho para mostrar a la Hogyoku implantada en su cuerpo, curando su pequeña herida – aún así, debo admitir que tu reiatsu ha aumentado considerablemente, todo de acuerdo a mi plan.

-¿A que te refieres? – dijo Ichigo.

-Ichigo – interrumpí – hay algo que debo decirte... – tanto Aizen como Ichigo me miraron.

-¿También sabes eso? Vaya, Ryuu no puede callarse nunca ¿no? – dijo Aizen divertido.

-Si, Aizen... – me negué a seguirle el juego y perseguí mi charla con Ichigo – durante toda esta estúpida guerra he estado en una especie de viaje interior, y por favor sigue oyendo, puede que suene como si estuviese drogado pero no lo estoy, lo juro... En ese viaje interior descubrí la verdad de mi pasado, y tiene que ver mucho con Orihime... De hecho... – ella captó mi atención por primera vez desde que estábamos en Karakura -... Eso no es importante ahora... Ryuu no era yo, así que si pensaste eso, descártalo.

-No estas llegando a ningún lado – me dijo.

-Pero llegaré, así que cállate y escucha – le dije fastidiado, me doy cuenta que últimamente trato a todo con desinterés* - En las memorias de Ryuu, Aizen se la pasaba mirando desde Las Noches muchas cosas para su plan... Y la principal eras tú.

-¿Cómo que era yo? – pregunto Ichigo incrédulo.

-Eras tú, Ichigo – le dije – él te tiene vigilado desde...

-Desde el día que naciste, e incluso desde antes – dijo Aizen – hay muchas cosas que no sabes de tu padre...

-¡¿A qué carajo te refieres con eso de mi padre? – pregunto molesto Ichigo.

-... Pero todo fue de acuerdo a mi plan – dijo Aizen ignorando a berry-tan – Tu batalla con Ishida Uryuu para despertar tus poderes de shinigami, tu batalla con Abarai Renji para aprender sobre las habilidades de la zanpakutou, la batalla con Zaraki Kenpachi para acercarte más aún a tu bankai, tu lucha con Kuchiki Byakuya para acercarte a tu forma hollow, y claro, tus luchas con Grimmjow para dominar tu Hollowficación, y Ulquiorra para aumentar tu poder... Aunque aparentemente la última fue interrumpida por gente indeseable – dijo mirándome y luego a Ulquiorra.

-No te creo... ¡No es cierto! – dijo Ichigo desesperado.

-Se que suena duro... Así me sentía cuando descubrí mi pasado... Pero es cierto Ichigo – le dije lo más sinceramente posible - ¿este mundo esta demente no crees?

-¡Cállate! Tú no sabes nada de lo que estas diciendo – me dijo, se fue a la carga contra Aizen y este detuvo a la zanpakutou de Ichigo con su mano desnuda.

-Vaya, pero que decepción... ¿Sabes?, desde el día en que naciste tu única razón de existir ha sido... – un ataque cortó las palabras de Aizen, y este seguía sin perder esa sonrisa enfermiza de su rostro – _cuanto lo odio – _pensé.

* * *

><p>Un sujeto mayor, con vestimenta shinigami y un haori deteriorado colgando de su hombro izquierdo apareció separando a Ichigo de Aizen... Identifiqué a este sujeto por las memorias de Ryuu como I... Is...¿Cómo era?... I... Isshin, si Isshin Kurosaki, será posible que...<p>

-¿Papá? ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? ¿Qué es todo esto? – dijo Ichigo confundido.

-Ichigo – de la nada Isshin le dio un cabezazo a Ichigo – tu y yo tenemos que hablar – y se lo llevó a algún lado que, sinceramente, me vale.

-¿Podré por fin enfrentarme a ti, Aizen? – le pregunté.

-Oh, tu estas apurado, ¿no es así, Frrigio? – me preguntó.

-Claro, si tienes esa maldita cosa implantada en tu cuerpo, será muy jodido vencerme luego, así que quiero derrotarte ya – le dije sonriendo.

-¿Vas a luchar tu solo? – me preguntó, eso hizo que me recordara de la existencia de Ulquiorra. Mire a donde estaba él, estaba por supuesto con Orihime, sin decir palabra alguna, y apenas viendo directamente a Aizen.

-Oye, Ulquiorra, ¿qué estas esperando? – le pregunté riéndome con sarcasmo, no la captó, estas son las situaciones que me hacen querer asesinarlo.

-Estoy esperando órdenes, Frrigio, recuerda que el "líder" de todo este embrollo eres tú, aunque no eres un buen líder – me dijo friamente.

-¿Qué eres...? Olvídalo... Estas son tus ordenes, lleva a Orihime a un lugar seguro y ayúdame a encargarme de ese narcisista sin remedio – le comandé.

-Ustedes son increíbles, no puedo creer que seas tan mal amigo que te olvidaste de mi, Frrigio – dijo Gin, sin borrar esa sonrisa.

-Es que eres mi amigo, no quiero matarte ahora – le dije.

-Siento que menosprecian mi talento – dijo el cara de zorro – bueno, ni modo – levanto sus brazos en señal de "derrota" – iré a ver si hay algo interesante que hacer por aquí.

Sentí una gran explosión, y me recorde de Yamamoto luchando con Wonderweiss, todo el poder de Ryuujin Jakka se liberó y comenzó a incinerar todo – vaya, ¿moriré sin siquiera luchar con Aizen? Maldigo las interrupciones inesperadas.

* * *

><p>Las llamas fueron contenidas por un kido, y luego, así como así, se extinguieron y quedó Yamamoto en el suelo inconsciente... Estaba muy quemado, pero aparentemente nos salvó.<p>

-Aw, yo esperaba comer barbacoa de Arrancar – dijo Gin sonriendo.

-¿Qué no te ibas, Gin? – le pregunté.

-Nadie me quiere, todos me odian... – se fue cantando.

-Que... Patético – dije incrédulo.

-Ya llegué Frrigio, la mujer esta en un lugar seguro, le dije específicamente que no podía moverse de ese lugar. Tiene vista a la batalla – dijo Ulquiorra repasando todo lo que hizo.

-Pues eso es... Bueno ¿cierto? – me miró directo a los ojos, con esa mirada sin emociones pero que a la vez te transmite la frase "claro estúpido".

-Obviamente – me dijo.

-Entonces prosigamos con el plan – le dije.

-Técnicamente no es un plan, no tiene estructura ni elaboración previa ni tácticas ni nada en él, solo estas improvisando – me dijo "corrigiéndome"

-Solo cállate y pelea – asintió y ambos nos abalanzamos en una ofensiva contra Aizen que seguía sonriendo como si no pudiese hacer otra cosa.

Yo intenté hacerle un corte vertical pero este lo bloqueó con su mano, luego pestañeo muy lentamente, como si esperara que yo lo ataque para intimidarme bloqueando mi segundo ataque con los ojos cerrados. No caí en su juego, salte para atrás y Ulquiorra le realizo un corte horizontal por el costado mientras este abría los ojos, Aizen lo bloqueo también, podría decirse, dormido.

Realizamos ataques conjuntos, mientras el le hacia un corte vertical yo le asestaba uno horizontal y viceversa, intentando en vano hacerle sangrar siquiera un poco – _a estas alturas, el hecho de que Ichigo lo haya hecho sangrar es una proeza simple y llanamente memorable – _pensé, realmente me sorprende lo difícil que es siquiera asestarle siquiera un golpe, y los pocos que lográbamos darle simplemente eran bloqueados como si nada por su maldita mano, que de paso tampoco sangraba.

-Vamos, no me hagan perder el tiempo – dijo divertido – se que pueden hacer mucho más.

-Si, si puedo Aizen, pero no ahora – le dije.

-Entonces ¿Cuándo? – él realmente tiene un bueno punto.

-Cuando se me de la perra gana – le dije calmadamente.

-Pero que vocabulario, quizás deba usar a la bella princesa Inoue para hacer que cambies de actitud – me dijo, recordándome mi "pequeño" incidente con Nnoitra semanas atrás.

-Sabes que eso era sencillamente por el bien de mi pequeña broma, ¿no? – le cuestioné.

-Claro que lo sé, por ello no debería importante mucho si la daño, aunque yo no sería capaz de hacer eso – dijo con aire de "soy perfecto".

-¿Qué no? – le pregunté al borde de las risas.

-Encadena, Murciélago – dijo Ulquiorra, activando su Resurrección primera etapa, tristemente yo no puedo darme el lujo de activar mi Resurrección de esa manera, si lo hago y me hieren de manera letal – _como a Ryuu _– puede que hasta ese momento llegue.

-Vaya, esto es nuevo, ¿Ulquiorra esta realizando su Resurrección en una batalla? Eso no se ve todos los días – me miró – ¿no será que tu broma este dando resultados?

-Lo dudo – le dije secamente.

-Entonces responde Ulquiorra, ¿Por qué activaste tu Resurrección? Y lo mas importante ¿Por qué tan temprano en la batalla? – dijo Aizen.

-Para hacerte daño y es para proteger mi corazón – dijo – _Aaw, pero que tierno – _pensé sarcásticamente.

-Supongo que te volviste impulsivo, debo saber que pasó en Las Noches mientras yo estaba ausente – se dijo a si mismo Aizen – ¿y cuál es Ulquiorra? ¿Cuál es tu corazón?

-Eso no es asunto tuyo Aizen – le dije cortándolo con un cero, extendí mi brazo, le apunto con mi dedo índice y de el salió un rayo directo hacia donde estaba Aizen, este lo detuvo con su mano, lo oprimió y el Cero simplemente desapareció dentro de su palma. En eso, se abalanzó en contra de mi y su mano se detuvo, a solo centímetros de mi rostro, fue detenida por Luz de Luna (el ataque de Ulquiorra).

* * *

><p>-C-casi me atraviesa el rostro y ni lo vi acercarse... Que perra – me dije - ¡Oye Ulquiorra, gracias!<p>

-Pobre Frrigio, ¿Ryuu no puede ser salvado verdad? – me dijo Aizen.

-¿A-a qué viene eso? – le pregunté

-Y ahora, como tienes su reiatsu dentro de ti, tu cuerpo funciona de la misma manera que el de Ryuu – me dijo, sonriendo aún más.

-¡¿A QUÉ CARAJO VIENE ESO? – le grité.

-El poder de Ryuu estaba más allá que el de Kurosaki, claro, eso fue antes de implantarlo en tu cuerpo. Como sea, su cuerpo no lo podía soportar, además que las sombras cambiaron la manera en que funcionaba – dijo sonriendo igual que antes, y cerrando los ojos agregó – tu no solo temes por el hecho de que ya no debes recibir heridas graves, sino por el hecho de que puedes terminar tan inestable como él, por eso no quieres usar tu Resurrección ¿cierto?

-Eres una perra, ¿c-cómo te diste cuenta? – le pregunté.

-Porque conociendo al tu normal, la habrías activado desde hace ya un tiempo, no eres de los que esperaría a estar muy herido para usar su Resurrección – me dijo.

-Frrigio, no lo oigas o pasaras a ser basura de la más insignificante – me dijo Ulquiorra, ¿tratando de convencerme de que no lo oiga? Parece que es cierto, una mujer puede cambiarle la vida a alguien de una manera inesperada.

-Si me equivoco, utilízala, ahora mismo – me provocó Aizen – antes de que me vuelva inmortal.

-¡Cállate Aizen! ¡Cállate, cállate, cállate, cállate! – le grité en desesperación, ¿cómo puede alguien tan arrogante ser tan inteligente? Esa es la peor combinación, pero... Me esta llevando al límite.

-Si no activas tu Resurrección ya mismo, todos, Ichigo, Ulquiorra, Orihime, morirán, y no habrás hecho nada para impedirlo – me dijo.

-Cero Oscuras – escuché por detrás de Aizen, por un breve momento recobre mi cordura y atrapé a Aizen en un abrazo para mantenerlo en el sitio, por alguna razón el bastardo no dejaba de sonreír – Quítate Frrigio – dijo friamente Ulquiorra. Fue cuando me dí cuenta.

* * *

><p>Todo parecía quebrarse, la dimensión, solo para dejar descubierto el hecho de que a quien yo estaba abrazando era a Ulquiorra, que sí había realizado el Cero Oscuras, y que a estas alturas me sería imposible de esquivar.<p>

-¡Maldigo tu Hipnosis Total, Sosuke Aizen! – le grité antes de recibir el impacto del Cero Oscuras en el estomago. El dolor fue inmenso.

Eso no era un Cero normal obviamente, "Cero Oscuras", es algo difícil de describir el dolor que sentía en ese momento, sencillamente el 50% de mi tronco desapareció en un instante, y el sangrado de lo que quedaba se sentía de manera clara, era como si un río fluyese de ti, mientras caía, no tenía estomago, no lo sentía, tampoco tenía diafragma, el impacto del Cero oscuras lo dejo a la mitad – _ahora o nunca – _pensé.

Segunda vez en un día, debe ser alguna clase de record – Defiende... – tosí sangre – Defiende y Destruye – respiré profundamente – Caballero... Negro.

Mi zanpakutou comenzó a ser envuelta por las sombras, esta vez, el proceso de transformación fue más claro, las sombras de la zanpakutou comenzaron a recubrir todo mi cuerpo, dejándome tal y como cuando pelee con Ryuu, con forma de un dragón/caballero humanoide.

-Vaya, es algo diferente a lo que me imaginé... Supongo que si eras un Vasto Lorde después de todo... Resulta que Ryuu si supo, con solo verte, él dijo que serías un Vasto Lorde – dijo Aizen cerrando los ojos - Y tenía razón.

-Aizen, hasta aquí llegaste - le dije seriamente.

-Bien, ya ha sido mucho, es hora de ayudar – dijo una voz algo irreconocible, si no la hubiese escuchado hoy mismo.

-Kurosaki Isshin, padre de Ichigo y definitivamente un ex-shinigami – le dije con mi voz semi-metalica.

-¿Con que tanto les ha dicho Aizen sobre mí? – dijo sonriendo tranquilamente.

-No, solo que él espiaba a Ichigo 'y su familia' por lo tanto, recuerdo tu nombre como si lo hubiese oído ayer – le expliqué.

-Ya veo, se siente raro tener que luchar junto a dos Hollows, pero si es para derrotar a ese traidor, pues que así sea – dijo animado Isshin.

-¿Kurosaki Ichigo, donde se encuentra? – para mi sorpresa, Ulquiorra preguntó algo.

-Aquí mismo – respondio Ichigo.

-Llegas tarde – le dije.

-Es mejor que no haber llegado nunca – dijo Ichigo iniciando una carga contra Aizen, pero fue interceptado por Gin.

-Vaya Gin, me pregunto por qué no has aparecido sino hasta ahora – dijo Aizen.

-Solo esperaba el mejor momento para intervenir – respondio sonriente Gin, lanzando a Ichigo por algún lado para pelear individualmente con él.

-Gin vs Ichigo, interesante – dije a la nada.

-Oh – dijo Aizen con arrogancia – parece que me quede solo contra unos tres oponentes, eso es injusto – dijo sarcásticamente.

-¡Corte Lunar!

-Luz de Luna

-¡Getsuga Tensho!

Los tres lanzamos nuestros respectivos ataques a Aizen, pero este simplemente los recibió todos, sin mayor daño. Isshin procedió a atacarlo con varias técnicas extrañas para mi, no teníamos mucho que hacer, así que hable con Ulquiorra rápidamente.

-Oye, ¿crees que Isshin logre mantenerlo a raya? – le pregunté.

-No me importa siempre y cuando no le pasa nada a la mujer – dijo Ulquiorra.

-¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por ella? Esa fue una orden de Aizen, a quien ya no sigues, y yo no recuerdo haberte ordenado jamás que lo hicieras... Se que ella representa "tu corazón" y toda esa mierda pero... ¿En serio temes por su seguridad? ¿O solo es por proteger lo que es tuyo? – le pregunté seriamente.

-Yo... No sabría responderte – me dijo.

-¿Por qué? – le cuestioné.

-Porque no se si... – vaya, no recuerdo cuando fue que él se volvió tan amable y, sobre todo, conversativo - ¿Por qué le cuento esto a una basura como tu? – cambio rápidamente de tema.

-Porque soy tu amigo, imbécil – le dije riendo entre dientes, pero a la vez maldiciéndolo por cortarme la nota.

-_Hadou 63, Raikohou _– ambos escuchamos a Aizen y giramos nuestras cabezas, vimos la explosión creada por ese kido, más Isshin salió ileso, nosotros nos acercamos a donde estaba este.

-Oye Ulquiorra, si tienes algo que contar, dímelo a mi – le dije sonriendo – para eso son los amigos – le dije engrandeciendo mi sonrisa.

-Yo no tengo amigos – respondió fríamente.

-Ay, ¿Y vas a seguir con eso? – le dije mirándolo incrédulo.

-Oigan, concéntrense – nos dijo Isshin, ¿nos esta... "Educando"?

-Si si, como sea... – dije. Nos giramos para ver a Aizen.

-Te estas haciendo lento Aizen – dijo Isshin confiado.

-No es eso, es solo que mis días como shinigami han llegado a su fín – y así, de la Hogyoku en su pecho (el de Aizen) comenzo a brotar una especie de liquido blanco (parecido a mis sombras) y comenzó a recubrir a Aizen, que tenia una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

-¿Qué diablos? – comencé a decir.

-Yo, por fin he comprendido el funcionamiento de la Hogyoku. Materializa los deseos de las personas, de manera inconsciente, y por el simple hecho de que la he comprendido, va a cumplir mis deseos.

-El cual sería... – dijo Isshin.

De la nada, un rayo rojo atravesó el pecho de Aizen, lo que no solo detuvo el flujo de ese líquido extraño, sino que además si sorprendió a Aizen, o por lo menos eso parecía.

-Vaya, vaya, pero que tenemos aquí – dijo un sombrerero rubio con una zanpakutou cuyo mango era parecido al de un baston, y su ropa era ropa de estar en casa, color verde – pero si es Aizen.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí?... Urahara Kisuke – dijo Aizen – ya era momento de que llegaras.

-Vaya, pero si yo no merezco tanta atención – dijo Urahara – solo soy el dueño de una tienda en la pequeña Ciudad Karakura.

-No hay que ser tan modesto, ¿No crees? – Prosiguió Aizen – después de todo eres una de las mentes más brillantes de toda la historia de la Sociedad de Almas – si tan solo yo entendiera la mitad de lo que están diciendo, parece que Aizen y este sombrerero se conocen desde antes.

Se escucho un fuerte ruido, y a una distancia relativamente cercana se podían ver unos edificios partidos a la mitad y derrumbándose – _Gin – _pensé al instante.

Utilicé Pesquisa para sentir el reiatsu de Gin, obviamente estaba usando su bankai, pero justamente cuando iba a regresar la atención a mi batalla sentí un pequeño disturbio en mi mente, era como un dolor de cabeza muy, muy fuerte. Perdí la noción de los colores, llegando a ver lo blanco verde, y lo negro amarillo, era muy extraño.

* * *

><p><em>-Frrigio, pobre Frrigio, no puedes tener una vida normal, ¿no? – dijo una voz que no era la de Ryuu, será que.<em>

_-¿Eres el espiritu de Caballero Negro? – pregunté a la voz._

_-Pero que listo, te voy a aclarar esto ya, no soy el espiritu versión shinigami de tu zanpakutou, digamos que soy Hollow Frrigio – me dijo._

_-Esto no tiene ningún sentido, ¿entonces resulta que no puedo controlar mi poder Hollow? – le dije._

_-No es eso, simplemente que ahora soy un espiritu, soy tu poder, como con los shinigamis, yo soy tu zanpakutou, además ¿quieres que te cuente un pequeño secreto? Tu también puedes usar una Resurrección Segunda Etapa – me dijo._

_-Claro que no, Ulquiorra es el único que puede hacer eso – le dije cortante._

_-O sea que, aún después de tener algo de poder shinigami en ti, ¿dudas que puedas usar Bankai?_

_-No es eso... Simplemente no quiero aumentar más mi poder._

_-¿Temes terminar como Ryuu? AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA – comenzó a reír sin control – vaya pero que patético eres._

* * *

><p>Desperté de mi trance y, no solamente vi como Aizen ahora era sencillamente un hombre en una crisálida, sino que también, él solo, le estaba dando una paliza a Isshin, Urahara, y una shinigami con guantes que daban golpes, me imagino yo, muy fuertes, cabello morado y ropa... Sinceramente muy ajustada a sus... Curvas.<p>

-Frrigio – me dijo Ulquiorra, haciendo que me concentrara – ¿que hacemos ahora?

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve fuera? – le pregunte esperando que no haya sido mucho.

-Unos 7 minutos – me respondió rápidamente - ¿cuáles son tus ordenes?

-Acabemos con Aizen aquí y ahora.

* * *

><p>*El nombre de Orihime se escribe con dos Kanji Ori=Tejer y sus variantes y hime=princesa, podría decirse que su nombre es "princesa tejedora", como sea... Por lo de "hime" es que le dicen princesa a lo largo del anime, sobre todo Aizen...<p>

*Pequeña referencia a la gente con ego alto, ¿en serio? ¿Hasta ahora es que Frrigio se da cuenta que trata a todo con desinterés?

**Eso es todo amigos... Ahora, el siguiente capitulo es el final de la parte 1, recuerden que son dos partes... Más misterios, pero dejare de ser tan Frrigiocentrico y añadiré lo que estaba originalmente en mi cabeza para la historia, UlquiHime... Como sea, ¿Que pasará? No se, dejen que lo idee y lo postee y lo sabrán.**

**Gin: vaya, ¿qué será de mi? ¿Me vas a matar?**

**Yo bueno: posiblemente**

**Yo malo: no hablare más hasta que me dejen hablar primero...**

**Yo bueno: vaya, si que es terco este yo... Dejen reviews y bueno... Ja ne!**

**Gin: pobre Ichiro malo, es demasiado terco para su propio bien**

**Yo bueno: recuerda que ahora, gracias a Code Geass (de los mejores animes que he visto en mi vida, 200% recomendable) soy de la realeza "El Britannia", así que muestra respeto Gin**

**Gin: Yes, your highness... *sonrisa en rostro***

**Yo bueno: sabes que bromeo, ¿no?**

**Gin: Yes, your highness... *sonrisa en rostro***

**Yo bueno: ¬¬**


	13. Chapter 13

**No tengo tiempo de hablar, gomenasai, solo voy a decir que despues de dos días de congreso de anime y manga, estoy SUPER agotado, pero SUPER feliz, como sea... Aún tan cansado cumplo con traerles el ultimo capitulo de la primera parte... En del siguiente en adelante veran UlquiHime, lean el capi este y verán que va a pasar más adelante LOL**

* * *

><p><strong>Observando.<strong>

**Capitulo final (parte I): **_"No logré nada"_

-Vamos – dije seguro.

-Ok – dijo Ulquiorra.

Ambos abrimos carga contra Aizen, que estaba evadiendo y derrotando sin mayor esfuerzo a un ex-shinigami que él llama "inteligente", lo que es decir mucho proviniendo de Sosuke Aizen, una ex-shinigami sexi y un padre mentiroso preocupado. No paso mucho para que él nos notara, pero no puedo decir si estaba sonriendo como siempre (aunque era capaz de apostarlo) porque ese líquido blanco que había brotado hace rato lo había recubierto y ahora estaba dentro de una especie de crisálida.

-Oh, ¿aún están allí? Pensé que se iban a retirar – dijo Aizen.

-Jamás – le respondí.

-Es momento de rebelarte algo que no sabías de mí antes, Aizen – dijo Ulquiorra – es mi Resurrección, Segunda Etapa – completó, así lo envolvió un manto obscuro del cual salió rápidamente, sin ropa (técnicamente) pero con alas de murciélago como las de su Resurrección Primera Etapa, de su agujero Hollow salían rayas como las de sus ojos en estado normal (pero negras) y la parte interior de su cuerpo estaba recubierta por una especie de pelo, tambien tenía cola.

-¿Con que Aizen no sabía? – le cuestioné.

-No, ni él lo sabía – me dijo sin cambiar su voz, y generando una lanza de reishin verde esmeralda – Lanza Relámpago...

-Espada Obscura – dije, en mi mano se generó una espada proveniente de las sombras que caían de mi armadura, esta espada era igual a mi zanpakutou en forma sellada, pero más filosa – _sino, no hubiese cortado a Ryuu aquella vez – _pensé.

-Vaya, vaya... Entonces ni en Ulquiorra podía confiar, hasta él tenía secretos, todos los Arrancares eran tan indisciplinados – dijo Aizen hablando consigo mismo.

-Cállate, si creíste que el Corte Lunar que te lance hace rato con mis garras fue algo, espera a que sientas esto – le dije yendo directo al grano.

-Pero... Si no fue nada – dijo Aizen en tono burlón.

-Suficiente – me cortó Ulquiorra, haciendo que me concentrase de nuevo.

-Tienes razón – asentí con la cabeza al decir esto - ¡Corte Lunar! – dije haciendo un movimiento similar al de un Getsuga Tensho y del filo de mi zanpakutou salió una onda del tamaño de su filo que se dirigió directamente contra Aizen, a su vez, Ulquiorra lanzó su Lanza Relámpago, creando otra en sus manos casi instantáneamente.

Aizen evadió ambos ataques apenas y haciendo esfuerzo, se mantuvo allí silente, mirándonos fijamente.

-Oye Ulquiorra, tengo que admitir que es algo perturbador ¿No? – le susurre.

-Claro que no, es solo una sensación que basura como tú siente al ser mirado fijamente por alguien con mayor habilidad – dijo Ulquiorra.

-Aah... No seas así Ulqui-chan – puse ojos de perrito triste, o al menos eso intenté, Ulquiorra solo me miro fríamente.

Así fui yo solo contra Aizen, al acercarme utilicé Sonido para aparecer en su espalda y apuntando con mi mano abierta a su espalda, pero antes de que me diera cuenta, era Aizen el que estaba detrás de mí, apunto de dar un golpe mortal.

Ulquiorra detuvo el ataque de Aizen con un Cero Oscuras que me mando volando (por su onda expansiva), al detenerme y retomar el control de mis movimientos me acerqué simultáneamente con Ulquiorra para volver a caer en el juego de Aizen, el juego de golpear sin hacer daño.

-Es imposible – dijo bastardo de Aizen después de un rato – no podrán hacerme el más mínimo daño – dijo sonriendo.

-¡Eso dices tú! – le dije.

-¿Y como esperas matarme si no puedes dañarme? – bueno, él tiene un buen punto.

-Yo... – clin, el bombillo de mi cabeza se prendió – yo... – usando Sonido, tomé a Ulquiorra del brazo y lo llevé conmigo.

* * *

><p>-¿Entiendes?<p>

-Obviamente, Frrigio – me replicó.

-Vamos – le dije.

Volvimos al campo de batalla, pero aparentemente Aizen se había ido, junto con Ichigo e Isshin.

-¿Abrimos Garganta en el Senkaimon? – le dije.

-Si queremos realizar tu plan, es la única opción – me respondio Ulquiorra.

-Pues hagámoslo – le dije, y en ese momento se abrió un Garganta justo en frente de nosotros.

-¡Esperen! – dijo una voz de una mujer, que conozco tan pero tan bien, que estoy seguro de que es lo que nos va a pedir.

-No vas a ir, Orihime-chan – le dije, ella me desobedeció en la cara, tomando a Ulquiorra del brazo dijo.

-Si no voy, él no va – estaba muy seria.

-Pero no te podremos proteger si vas, te quedaras sola, será imposible para nosotros protegerte si algo sale mal Orihime – le dije muy serio, pero a la vez, muy preocupado.

-Por ello, yo también voy – dijo otra voz femenina.

-¿Unohana?

-Si, Frrigio-san – me respondió la capitana.

-¿No tienes trabajo que hacer aquí?

-Los otros estarán bien, además el teniente Kira tiene la situación controlada, yo por otro lado soy una capitana del gotei 13, perfectamente capacitada para proteger a Inoue – dijo inteligentemente.

-Pues supongo que no hay nada que hacer – me recordé de algo – oiga... ¿Cómo se encuentra Ryuu? Sigue estable ¿No?

-Sí, pero te dije que es peor para el porque no volverá, esta en un coma y su cuerpo es muy extraño como para que po... – la corté con la mano.

-Gracias por las buenas noticias, Unohana-san – le dije, ella no entendía que había de bueno en lo que acababa de decir pero yo ya sé que debo hacer para salvarlo, se me ocurrió al recordar las sombras de mi Resurrección, no hay garantía de que sirva pero – _concéntrate que no es momento_ – me dije - ¡Vamos! – y entramos en el Garganta.

* * *

><p>-<em>Vamos Ichigo – <em>se escucho decir en alguna parte del Dangai* a Isshin Kurosaki, mi grupo camino a través del lugar, Unohana tenía una cara de extrañada, como si algo la perturbase.

-Esto – comenzó a decir al ver que la estaba viendo – el Seimichio* no esta... No es posible que Aizen lo haya destruido, ¿o si?

-La verdad es que... Ni idea de lo que esta hablando – dijo sinceramente.

-Verás... El lugar donde estamos, como ya sabrás, se llama Dangai – asentí con la cabeza – las Almas no se supone que deben estar aquí mucho tiempo, o quedaran encerradas para siempre, aunque esto es relativo, porque el Seimichio es el limpiador del Dangai, este se encarga de limpiar el lugar y es indestructible, o al menos se suponía – dijo – además, acabo de notar que el Kouryu, el liquido que fluye en las paredes, no se esta moviendo.

-Eso sería por culpa mía – dijo Isshin Kurosaki, persona con la que nos acabábamos de topar, además vimos a Ichigo meditando con su zanpakutou en sus piernas – Ichigo entrena su técnica final y como el Seimichio no esta, este es el mejor lugar para entrenar.

-Por lo de la relatividad de tiempo, ¿verdad? – deje de prestarles atención, mientras terminaban de hablar, pensé que le debía a Orihime-chan una explicación de por qué la llamo así, debería contarle la historia de como Sora Inoue, su hermano, y yo fuimos amigos... Y como morí a las pocas semanas de que ellos se fuesen pero... Ulquiorra fue quien me mato, ¿Cómo reaccionaría si le cuento todo? ¡NO! Ese secreto me lo llevaré a la tumba... Pero no he logrado nada entre su relación, soy solo un mal intento de celestina.

-Frrigio-san – dijo Unohana – ¿nos vamos?

-Eehm... Sí, lo siento.

* * *

><p>Llegamos a la Karakura real, todos estaban desmayados, Orihime estaba que gritaba, pero jamás lo hizo, porque apenas llegamos pudimos sentir un reiatsu endemoniadamente fuerte, que aumento drásticamente en unos segundos – Aizen es una bestia – dije.<p>

-¿Ese reiatsu de hace unos momentos fue de Aizen? – preguntó Orihime.

-¿Cómo que de "hace un momento"? ¿Es que ya no lo sientes? – dije curioso.

-No... Desapareció así de la nada – ¡pero no desapareció Orihime! ¿Es que no ves que aún esta allí?

El reiatsu comenzó a moverse en nuestra dirección, y de una esquina de la calle salió un grupo de adolescentes, un anciano raro, un afro shinigami, huyendo, detrás de ellos caminaba un Aizen, fuera de esa crisálida, con ojos entre 90 y 100% morados y a lejos y en camino Gin.

-¿O-Orihime? – dijo una chica de más o menos la misma edad que Orihime, de cabello negro y corto, ojos marrones y figura delgada. Tomó a Orihime y junto con el grupo que iba con ella, todos se pusieron detrás de nosotros, Ulquiorra y yo solo la vimos.

-¡Ta-Tatsuki-chan! – dijo sorprendida Orihime.

-¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces? ¿Y quienes son ellos? – dijo mirandonos, sobre todo a mi y a Ulquiorra.

-Este... Bueno... E-ellos son... Yo... – estaba hablando entrecortada, tenía que salvarla pero...

-Somos sus... Amigos – dijo cierta voz fría a mi lado – y si no te importa humana, vete de aquí. Ahora – añadió Ulquiorra.

-Ni lo creas, no se quedaran solos con Orihime cuando hay un sujeto tan peligroso en este lugar – dijo la tal Tatsuki.

-Ella no va a ningún lado – dijo Ulquiorra, eso me sorprendió mucho.

-No es que quiera entrometerme en tu cita con tu amiga, "Tatsuki" – intervine – pero no estas ni en posición, ni en capacidad de quejarte – le dije.

-A-Arisawa – dijo otro de los adolescentes, de pelo marrón – c-creo que tiene razón.

-Nos vamos con Orihime o no nos vamos – Dijo, vaya pero que terca.

-Como desees – me rendí, no podíamos perder más tiempo, Aizen estaba justo allí, seguramente conteniendo su risa – Unohana-san, vaya con ellos.

-Supongo que no hay de otra – dijo la capitana, todos ellos se fueron, Ulquiorra y yo nos quedamos solos.

-Aizen-sama, yo me encargaré de esos chicos – dijo un recién llegado Gin, dando unos pasos al frente – usted podrá encargarse de estos Arrancares traidores conmigo cuando vuelva, de todas formas – colocó su mano en Kyoka Suigetsu – no harán mucho porque no pueden derrotar a una maldita serpiente traidora como yo – se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, Ulquiorra ya había formado una Lanza Relámpago cuando la zanpakutou de Gin atravesó el pecho de Aizen, más específicamente su corazón.

-G-Gin, ¿Qué es esto? – dijo Aizen, que estaba tan sorprendido como yo.

-El verdadero poder de mi bankai no es ni su alcance ni su velocidad, sino la hoja de la zanpakutou, puedo dejar un fragmento de esta en tu cuerpo, con un ácido capaz de disolver lo que sea – explicaba Ichimaru – así podré tomar la Hogyoku y separarla de tu cuerpo... Para que el ácido disuelva tu cuerpo.

-¡GIN! ¡MÁLDITO! – gritó Aizen, en ese momento en su pecho se abrió un gran agujero, donde Gin metió su mano para tomar la Hogyoku del cuerpo de Aizen, al tomarla, salto alejándose de dicho cuerpo mientras este caía.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaah – el cuerpo de Aizen desapareció a causa de la disolución y Gin caía junto a mí.

-Se acabo... Finalmente todo se acabó – dijo Gin victorioso y tranquilo, con los ojos cerrados y su boca, a diferencia de todo el tiempo, con una expresión de preocupación y dolor, mientras veía la Hogyoku en su mano. Al ver su mano noté que se había desecho parte de ella.

* * *

><p>De la nada sentí que el gran reiatsu había vuelto – NO ES POSIBLE – grité, Ulquiorra capto y salto hacia un edificio, yo tomé a Gin del brazo y lo llevé al edificio diametralmente opuesto al edificio donde estaba Ulquiorra.<p>

Aizen volvió, ahora poseía un par de... Alas, creo. También tenía mayor cantidad de reiatsu, y lo más importante, tenía la Hogyoku en su pecho.

-¿Pero qué coño? – Dijo Gin – yo tengo la Hogyoku aquí, él debería... ¡Me tomó un siglo! Traicioné a todos... Le hice daño a Rangiku... Todo para poder hacer el bien, para tocar esa zanpakutou y poder asestarte un golpe... Todo por eso y ¿para qué? – Gin estaba devastado, no sabía que pasaba.

-Y yo que creí que eras la única persona en la que podría confiar, vaya Gin, hasta tú eres un traidor como todos – dijo Aizen con un tono, no de superioridad, sino de odio.

-¡¿Dinos que carajo paso, Aizen? ¿Por qué mierda no estas muerto? ¿P-por qué no te mueres? – yo también estaba en shock, lo vi morir y... Está de hecho... Vivo.

-La Hogyoku me reconoce como su amo, ya no necesito una Hogyoku física, porque ella me entiende... Ahora ella esta fusionada a mi y viceversa – explicó Aizen.

-Gin, vete – le dije con tono sombrío. Él dudo, pero se fue, en lugar de ir donde estaban los demás, decidió ir al lugar del que provino... Ahora que se me ocurre, ¿Quién es Rangiku?

-Vaya, con que al final defiendes al traidor... Supongo que eres tan estúpido como un shinigami después de todo, Anstorein – dijo Aizen, llamándome por mi nombre real.

-No... Me llames... ¿ASÍ! – dije saltando del edificio para atacar a Aizen, mi plan todavía tiene esperanza, si se destruye la Hogyoku aún en su cuerpo... Puede que muera, así que tengo que realizarlo ahora o nunca.

* * *

><p>Con varios cortes fallidos, Aizen estaba al borde de la risa de nuevo, esto realmente me irritó. Lo ataqué con varios Cortes Lunares y apenas le hice unos rasguños leves.<p>

-Aún crees que puedes Ga... – se quedo parado, no dijo nada – _sí - _¡¿Qué me has hecho? – me dijo.

-¡Ahora Ulquiorra! – le grité, Aizen estaba inmóvil, no podía moverse... Yo estaba perdiendo la energía... – P-por si todavía no lo entiendes, Aizen, yo u-utilice la técnica que t-tu no consideraste necesaria para de-derrotar a los shinigamis – le dije sonriendo – Luna Llena, y co-mo yo no me muevo, t-tu ¡TAMPOCO! – le dije.

-¿Pero cuando? – Me dijo.

-Cuando Gin te atacó, supuse que la Hogyoku no te dejaría morir, aunque no esperaba que Gin la tomara, por eso dude, pero tome la decisión correcta al dejar mis sombras en donde yo estaba, a eso se le llama suerte ¿no?... Cuando salté, ellas te atraparon... Y solo era cuestión de esperar a que te atacara el tiempo suficiente para que ellas se reconectaran a la armadura.

-Eres el más indisciplinado y el más maldito ser que he tenido la desgracia de conocer Anstorein Cisuter, no... Frrigio – me dijo.

Ulquiorra apunto su dedo índice a la Hogyoku, en su dedo comenzó a formarse una masa de energía negro, con tintes verdosos a su alrededor, se estaba cargando lentamente, pero sería el golpe final.

-Cero Oscuras – dijo Ulquiorra, la masa de energía salió disparada de su dedo impactando directamente en la Hogyoku, el impacto fue tal, que la sangre de Aizen salpicó por todos lados, el Cero Oscuras atravesó su cuerpo, y cuando cayó, parecía no tener vida en sus ojos.

-Lo... Hicimos, ¿No? – dije, algo aliviado.

-Sí – respondió Ulquiorra. Me di la vuelta, y nos comenzamos a ir, y digo comenzamos porque de la nada salió Aizen, con sed de venganza y molestia en su rostro, no había cambiado nada, pero ya no sentía su reiatsu – _¿Q-que coño esta pasando? _– Pensé _– La Hogyoku fue destruida y su cuerpo fue herido mortalmente... Debería estar muerto._

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Aizen le hizo un corte mortal a Ulquiorra, alrededor de la zona del cuello, cerca de la yugular, el corte de ahí fue bajando por el resto del cuerpo hasta su agujero Hollow, lo que hizo que su Resurrección desapareciera.

-Sigues tu – me dijo sonriendo de nuevo.

No le di tiempo de hacer nada, solo tome a Ulquiorra y fui donde los demás

* * *

><p>Al vernos todos se asustaron, pero Orihime... Ella comenzó a llorar.<p>

-Orihime, si quieres que viva, utiliza tus habilidades ahora – le dije con una voz suave, para tratar de no presionarla, aunque la frase no creo que ayude mucho.

Ella lloró por unos segundos antes de darse cuenta de lo que dije, al hacerlo levantó la cabeza y comenzó a ver a Ulquiorra yaciendo en el suelo, se acerco a el gateando rápido, estaba tan desesperada que no se paro, sino que literalmente gateo – ¿_lo logre? Claro que no, eso lo hizo él solo... Ichigo perdió su oportunidad... Por lo menos eso es algo, pero yo por otro lado, soy solo un fracasado. No logre nada – _pensé mientras cerré los ojos en señal de calma, pero de tristeza a la vez, por ser tan inútil.

Luego utilicé Pesquisa y sentí la cercanía de Aizen a nosotros – _¡mierda! _– pensé – Unohana-san – le dijé – deje a Ryuu en el suelo que tengo la solución...

-¿Estas seguro? – me preguntó.

-100% - le dije sonriendo falsamente, la verdad no estaba para nada seguro, podría perder mi vida y lograr nada con lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

La zanpakutou de Unohana se volvió humo verde que formó una raya del mismo color – _nos volvemos a ver, raya – _pensé. A su vez, la raya saco con su lengua el cuerpo de Ryuu sin las sombras, sin su Resurrección, sino con su uniforme Arrancar... Tal y como cuando termino nuestra batalla.

-No hay de otra... – me dije. Controlé las sombras que comenzaron a acercarse a Ryuu, estas escalaron por su cuerpo hasta llegar al punto donde Hollow Ichigo lo había cortado y comenzaron a entrar en su cuerpo.

De la herida salió un reiatsu rojo, definitivamente de Hollow, junto con rastros de las sombras que se deshacían en el aire con dicho reiatsu, llegó un momento en que dejo de salir reiatsu y solo entraban sombras al cuerpo de Ryuu, la herida comenzó a sanar – _estas sombras si que son efectivas, creo que son mejor que cualquier Kido – _pensé mientras veía aliviado como la herida se cerraba y Ryuu despertaba, sin energía, pero con los ojos abiertos. Todos menos Orihime me miraron sorprendidos por lo que había pasado Unohana tenía los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa.

Caí al suelo por la falta de enegría mientras Ryuu trataba de hacer algo, con una voz casi inaudible me dijo – Frrigio... Gracias – sin darme cuenta tenía lagrimas cayendo de mi rostro.

La raya volvió a engullir a Ryuu, Unohana me dijo – ahí mejorara más rápido, y estará más seguro.

-¡No! – Orihime gritó detrás de mí, contra mi voluntad hice un gran esfuerzo para levantarme... Ahí fue cuando me dí cuenta que tanto mi armadura como mis músculos estaban debilitados... Volviendo con Orihime.

-¿Qué... Pasa? – le pregunté.

-¡No Ulquiorra! Yo tengo qué poder... Tengo que poder rechazar esto – dijo con lágrimas fluyendo de sus ojos como lluvia de las nubes – no puedes... ¡No puedes morir ahora! Aizen... Aizen sigue vivo, ¿no me ibas a proteger? – dijo llorando.

-Orihime-chan – trate de decirle algo, pero no me presto atención.

-Ulquiorra yo... Yo te... – la corté poniendole una mano en el hombro. Ella me miró, y comenzó a llorar en mi hombro – _joder... Este es el trabajo de Uryuu, yo... No soy muy bueno consolando gente, solo se maltratarlos y ser grosero – _pensé.

-Y-yo... Orihime-chan yo, yo puedo curarlo – le dije, no muy seguro de lo que decía, pero si las sombras funcionaron una vez, podrían volver a hacerlo.

-¿Deberas? – me preguntó.

-Es lo único que puedo decir, y haré el intento – le aseguré sonriendo – después de todo el es mi amigo – le aseguré mientras mis sombras comenzaron a subir al cuerpo de Ulquiorra.

Pasó exactamente lo mismo que con Ryuu, pero esta vez mi armadura se deshizo completamente... Era tanto el reiatsu de Aizen que tomó la mitad de las sombras el sacarlo del cuerpo de Ulquiorra, y tomo la otra mitad hacer que reaccione.

-Ahora intenta rechazar lo que queda de la herida – le dije a Orihime que me abrazó, aliviada y feliz de que Ulquiorra no haya muerto.

* * *

><p>-Vaya, suficiente caminata – escuche la voz mas detestable del mundo, la voz de Aizen.<p>

-Váyanse, ahora, eso claro si quieren vivir – le dije a todos.

-Claro que no se van – dijo Aizen elevando su reiatsu para inmovilizar a todos, Unohana decidió tomar su zanpakutou.

-Unohana-san, no lo haga. Yo me encargaré – le dije.

-Pero, Frrigio-san, estas muy débil como para hacerle frente – me respondió, preocupada por mi.

-Aprecio la preocupación, pero él me quiere a mí en este momento – le dije – al fin y al cabo, soy la rata más maldita que él ha tenido la desgracia de conocer – dije sonriendo, pero no a Unohana, sino a la muerte, aunque la risa haya ido en dirección a la capitana.

-Ooh... Pues quiero ver como haces para distraerme – dijo Aizen.

Corrí, aunque todos mis músculos me gritaban que no lo hiciera, no por miedo, sino por dolor. Traté de darle un corte, pero el solo dio un giró y me dio un golpe en la nuca muy fuerte, caí mirando al cielo.

-Si sigues vivo después de esto, serás el animal invencible, pero como no lo harás, me despido Frrigio – me dijo Aizen desde arriba, viendome directo a los ojos, elevó su zanpakutou y acto seguido la bajo asestándola en mi pecho. Justo en ese momento pude ver antes de cerrar mis ojos al Senkaimon abriéndose. Noté a cierto pelinaranja más adulto y con cabello más largo y con un reiatsu no distinguible como el de Aizen con cara de pocos amigos y vista fija en Aizen.

Aún con los ojos cerrados, pude decir unas palabras – Ichigo... Buena suerte – después de ello, todo fue oscuridad.

* * *

><p>Desperté, quién sabe cuanto tiempo después y quien sabe en que lugar. Aún sentí un intenso dolor al siquiera mover mis ojos, mi zanpakutou estaba al lado de mi camilla.<p>

Al levantarme un joven en ropa shinigami, de cabello negro y baja estatura me miro sorprendido y corrió diciendo "Capitana, ya despertó"

Pasó un rato, y al lugar entró la capitana Unohana, junto con Ryuu, Ulquiorra, Orihime, Ichigo, Uryuu, el mismo shinigami y para mi sorpresa Grimmjow – _vaya, ¿el gato volvió? Supongo que es cierto eso de que siempre caen de pie._

-Frrigio, no puedo creer que hayas estado dormido dos semanas, pero que flojo eres – este comentario vino por parte de Ryuu.

-¿Qué exactamente pasa aquí? – dije con un tono de fastidio mortal.

-Kurosaki-kun lo hizo – dijo Orihime con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Al procesar la información mis ojos se abrieron de manera exagerada, casi como si fuera un anime – Ichigo... Tú derrotaste a Aizen – asintió – ¿esta muerto? – negó con la cabeza.

-En este momento esta siendo juzgado por la Cámara de los 46, y después de él seguimos nosotros – dijo Ulquiorra.

-Pero creo que tienen oportunidad de salir de esta, Unohana fue testigo de cómo lucharon por la Sociedad de Almas – dijo Uryuu.

-Pero yo no tengo tanta suerte – dijo Grimmjow.

-Creo que yo puedo arreglar ese problema Happy* - le dije, él no entendió lo que dije, cosa que es buena, porque se molestaría si supiese que estoy hablando de un gato azul volador.

-Chicos, voy a hablar a solas con él – dijo Unohana matando el ambiente.

-Y para eso es que yo también estoy aquí – dijo una voz más anciana, Yamamoto entró a la habitación. Todos se miraron entre sí y uno tras uno fueron abandonando la habitación. Yo me quedé, mirando fríamente a ambos capitanes.

-¿Qué ocurre? – dije.

-Unohana me ha explicado todo, he hablado con la Camara de los 46 y me han dicho que no hay problema en dejarte en libertad, siempre que vivas en la ciudad de Karakura, bajo la vigilancia de la Sociedad de Almas, será para ahorrar personal, puesto que también mantendremos vigilado al ex-shinigami sustituto – ¿ex-shinigami sustituto? – Lo mismo pasará con tu amigo Arrancar de cabello negro – finalizó el capitán comandante.

-Bueno, número 1; ¿por qué ex-shinigami sustituto? – dije, Utilicé Pesquisa y no sentí el reiatsu de Ichigo – perdió sus poderes – ninguno dijo nada, pero por la mirada sombría de Unohana, deduje que di en el clavo.

-A cambio de salvarnos, a la Sociedad de Almas, Kurosaki Ichigo perdió sus poderes – dijo Yamamoto confirmando mis sospechas.

Guarde un minuto de silencio – número 2, ¿Qué le pasará a Grimmjow? – dije.

-Él si recibirá un juicio y...

-Perdón por interrumpirlo pero, con todo respeto, ¿lo salvaron para matarlo? Yo tengo una mejor idea, que él quede bajo la mi responsabilidad y la de Ulquiorra – le dije.

-Eso lo decidirá la Camara de los 46, pero fue una de las opciones planteadas anteriormente... ¿Algo más?

-No, al menos no a usted – le dije, dando a entender que quería saber por qué estaba allí Unohana

-Y gracias por hacer tanto por la Sociedad de Almas... O, una ultima cosa – eso hizo que mi atención volviera a el – Ichimaru Gin fue encarcelado justamente antes de que despertaras – me dijo.

-Ya veo, pero él fue... Él trató de hacer lo correcto capitán comandante – traté de defenderlo.

-Solo se le asignaron 1000 años y derecho a libertad condicional porque entendemos sus intenciones, más no sus métodos – dijo fríamente.

-Entiendo... – Dije cabizbajo. Yamamoto se fue de la habitación dejándome con Unohana... Ahora era el turno de ella de hablar.

-¿Trataste de usar una habilidad para encontrar el reiatsu de Kurosaki-san? – me preguntó.

-Si... Eeehm, ¿qué hay con eso? – le pregunté sin entender el porque de la pregunta.

-Tu perdiste tus poderes también – me dijo, eso si que fue duro.

-Pero... No pasó nada, sino mi zanpakutou no estaría aquí – le dije.

-No sabemos a ciencia cierta como funciona el cuerpo de un Hollow, menos el de un Arrancar y mucho menos el de un Arrancar tan complejo como tu y Ryuu, pero puedo asegurarte que no queda reiatsu ni en ti ni en tu zanpakutou... Aunque con esta última hay algo raro.

-¿Qué es? ¿QUÉ ES? – le grité, pero entiéndanme no todos los días oyes noticias tan duras

-No sabemos, pero te digo con toda seguridad que el equipo médico élite del cuarto escuadrón hizo todo lo posible – me dijo.

-¿Hay alguna manera de que olvide? – le dije, ya no tenía nada, no tenía poderes, no tenía un hogar, solo tenía gene con que contar y eso es muy bueno, pero también tengo los peores recuerdos de mi existencia.

-Frrigio-san, te pido que reconsideres... – comenzó.

-¡NO QUIERO RECORDAR NADA HASTA QUE TENGA MIS PODERES! – le grité en un ataque de ira incontrolable.

-¿Y si los recuperases? Hablo de tus poderes, ¿Qué hay si los recuperas? – me dijo.

-Si no hay manera de que los recupere antes de ir al mundo humano, no quiero tener recuerdos de nada – se que sueno extremo, pero a penas Unohana me dio la noticia sentí un ataque al corazón, me lo habian arrancado...

-Entiendo... El 12vo escuadrón ha estado trabajando en un revertidor de Hollowficación pero... ¿Estas seguro que deseas eso? – me preguntó, como buena enfermera.

-Si, estoy seguro.

-Le avisaré a los otros, a todos... Y recuerda que cuando podamos encontrar la manera de que recuperes tus poderes, te los daremos. Descansa Frrigio-san – dijo, antes de que saliera le dije.

-Ulquiorra puede hacerse cargo de todo, es muy responsable, no dejo de cuidar de Orihime todo este tiempo... Por ello se que el puede terminar con mi broma por si mismo – dije.

-¿Broma? – preguntó extrañada.

-Si, tuve la genial idea de tratar de unirlos, pero jamás logre nada, todo lo hizo por su cuenta, yo solo estaba de metiche.

-Ya veo – ella salió del lugar, yo miré por la ventana como todo el grupo de Ichigo y Orihime hablaban y reian (excepto por Ulquiorra y Grimmjow, Grimmjow porque se lo llevaban a juicio y Ulquiorra porque él es... Él)

-Fue un placer el haber vivido todo esto con ustedes, y fue bueno volver a verte Orihime... Lástima que no lo recordare.

* * *

><p>Horas después estaba atado en una camilla en el laboratorio del 12vo escuadron, con el científico loco dirigiendo la operación – Eres el conejillo de indias perfecto, oh si... Si lo eres – me dijo el enfermo. Unohana estaba allí como seguro que saldría de ese lugar.<p>

Seguí el procedimiento que me habían explicado anteriormente, aparentemente tenía que cerrar los ojos, iban a verter algo en mi agujero... Y con él se irían todos los recuerdos de mi muerte y mi vida Hollow. Cerré mis ojos – Unohana, ¿viviré con Orihime? – dije.

-Ella ya acepto, y Ulquiorra dijo que el estará con ustedes porque según se dijo en su juicio, él deberá seguirte – _claro, ¿Ulquiorra siguiendome a mi? Puede que me respete más, cosa que ni he comprobado, pero estoy seguro que es por Orihime._

-¿Y viviré en un Gigai, volveré a la escuela y todo eso? – pregunté.

-Si, tu Gigai será una representación tuya de cuando tenías 16 años, irás al mismo curso que los demás Ryoka... Y gracias a la tecnología de este departamento en conjunto con Urahara, se ha logrado crear un Gigai que envejezca... Tu alma se mantendrá de la edad con la que moriste, es decir 17 a 18 años.

-Mucha habladuría, cierra los ojos y reza que estoy voy a aplicar la solución... Y no me eches la culpa si no vives, es una solución no probada – dijo pensativo y divertido Kurotsuchi.

-Lo se, igual no importaría mucho si muero – dijo con tono de fastidio. Sentí como la solución se esparcía de mi agujero Hollow al resto de mi cuerpo, luego sentí lentamente como se cerraba hasta que el dolor de esto último me hizo perder la consciencia.

* * *

><p>*Dangai; universo dentro del Senkaimon<p>

*Limpiador del Dangai

*Happy; haciendo referencia a Fairy Tail

**No tengo tiempo de corregir errores ortográficos así que perdónenme, como sea... DEJEN REVIEWS**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok, primero quiero disculparme por no contestar ningún review, es que no me conecte a internet porque se me acababan las ideas para este capitulo, más hoy tuve un ataque de inspiración y he aqui el capitulo, seeh, esta mas corto pero no se preocupen que ahora la historia dara un gran GIRO, si no me creen lean.**

**PD: no se ha acabado la historia, apenas va por la mitad, es que dividire la historia en 2 partes: Hueco Mundo y La Guerra (que es la que ya acabé) y El Mundo Humano, Frrigio Humano y Recuperar poderes (la que comenzarán a leer en este capitulo).**

**Por último, para quien todavía tenga esa pequeña duda si es que alguien alguna vez la tuvo, Frrigio quiso perder sus poderes porque inconscientemente su "perfección" no le permitía vivir sin poderes. Ahora, sin más que agregar, a leer :D**

**Yo malo: hablé primero, estupidos.**

**Gin: *recoge sus maletas del suelo* pensé que me iban a despedir, que bien queno fue así.**

**Yo bueno: claro que no te despediría Gin, ya verás lo que será de tí *sonrisa macabra***

**Gin: Dios mío.**

**Yo malo: no me ignoren!**

**Gin: y hasta que capitulo llegaras? Ya tienes la historia lista?**

**Yo bueno: tengo unos dos capítulos más en proceso, uno ya en Word y otro en mi mente, generándose, pero tomando en cuenta la primera parte y lo que pienso hacer que Ulquiorra y Orihime por lo menos al 20 llego.**

**Gin: ya veo... Tu mente es muy retorcida, lloro por Ulqui y Hime**

**Yo bueno: nah, no soy tan retorcido últimamente, nada me inspira a reírme psicóticamente de la nada como antes...**

**Yo malo: *golpea a Gin y luego se golpea en la cabeza, sintiendo yo tambien el impacto***

**Gin y Yo bueno: ¿POR QUE COÑO HICISTE ESO?**

**Yo malo: les dije que no me ignoren... Disclaimer: este imbécil con complejo de shakespeare no es dueño de Bleach, o sería tan malo que nadie conocería siquiera el manga**

**Yo bueno: callate... Kisama**

**A/N: ha pasado 1 mes desde la batalla final de Ichigo con Aizen**

* * *

><p><strong>Observando.<strong>

**Capitulo 14: **_"Viviendo una mentira"_

_-Dicen que, quien vive en la mentira, siempre vive feliz... ¿Tu crees que eso sea cierto? Sora-kun – le pregunté a un chico de piel pálida, aunque no tanto como la mía, y cabello color castaño oscuro._

_-Esto... ¿Por qué me preguntas? Digo, debe haber alguna razón ¿no? – me devolvió la pregunta con otra pregunta._

_-Ah, que pesado eres, ahora no puedo preguntar nada porque "debe haber algún motivo" y bla bla bla... Sora, a veces eres muy fastidioso – le dije._

_-Bueno, bueno, ya es suficiente... Yo creo que eso es cierto hasta un punto determinado – me respondió la pregunta original, más yo no comprendí nada, él me miro y al notar mi duda prosiguió – cuando una persona vive en una mentira, no tiene conocimiento de la dura y cruda realidad que la rodea, por eso no sufre..._

_-Si..._

_-Pero hay un momento en que no puede vivir mas en la mentira, en que se ve obligada a afrontar la realidad por más dura y complicada que sea – termino su explicación muy lógicamente._

_-Oye... ¿Tu crees que soy malo? – esa pregunta si que sorprendió a mi mejor amigo, a Sora Inoue._

_-No, Shinji, tu no eres malo para nada... Puede que a veces seas algo chiflado, pero no llegas al extremo de ser malo – me respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro, yo también sonreí._

_-Gracias... Por ser mi amigo Sora – le dije._

_-No hay de que Shinji... – esta última frase resonó en mi cabeza uno y otra y otra vez._

* * *

><p>Me desperté, en una habitación de algún lugar. Parece una casa normal pero no es la mía. No entendía que estaba pasando.<p>

Mire alrededor y al lado de la cama donde estaba pude ver una foto, mis ojos saltaron de sorpresa. En la foto estaban Sora y... ¿Hija? En el parque. Espera, esa no era su hija.

-Imposible – me dije – esta es... Pero si ellos jamás se fueron... Fue solo un sueño.

Me levante de la cama y decidí buscar un calendario, revise en cada rincón de la habitación y al final no pude encontrar ninguno. Solo vi un reloj que decia que eran las 7:30am.

-Maldición, voy tarde a la escuela – me dije, no muy preocupado, de todas maneras yo no tenía amigos en esa secundaria, la Secundaria de Tokyo – si, si llego a sobrevivir seguro que iré a una maldita universidad a vivir en más soledad – pensé, pero tomando el hecho que solo tengo 16 años podría decir que estoy exagerando, así sea un poco.

Al lado de la cama había un uniforme que definitivamente no era el de mi escuela, sobre él había una nota que decía "Ve a la escuela, pero procura llegar entre las 8:30 y las 8:45".

La nota sonaba algo grosera, pero supongo que no estaba tan mal, tengo una hora entera para desayunar, cambiarme e ir a una escuela cuya ubicación desconozco – _esto no podría ser mejor – _pensé – _a veces mis sueños son demasiado raros._

En la cocina ya había un desayuno hecho, al lado de él – otra nota – no la leí sino hasta después de comer, cosa que me costo porque sinceramente el o la chef no tenía un gusto normal – _o un gusto humano –_ porque es muy difícil que a alguien le guste la pasta de judías rojas, con mantequilla y patatas dulces. Después de que, no tengo idea de cómo, digerí ese "sabroso" manjar leí la nota que decía "Si no te gusta, en la nevera hay un sándwich y un mapa de la ciudad, la 'x' marca el lugar".

Silencio.

-¿¡HABÍA UN MALDITO SANDWICH Y YO COMÍ ESA COSA! – estaba furioso conmigo mismo por no leer la nota antes.

* * *

><p>Después de tirar algunas cosas por la ventana en mi ataque de rabia, cambiarme, salir a recogerlas, tomar un reloj que estaba en la mesa de noche donde estaba la foto cuando me desperté, tomar una mochila ya hecha, tomar el mapa, buscar un buen vendedor de vidrios y decirle de mi pequeño predicamento, se habían hecho las 8:25am.<p>

Iba a buen tiempo, ya que según el mapa que tenía la escuela secundaria estaba a una calle y media. Al llegar a la escuela, exactamente a las 8:30am (si, tuve que correr un poco, pero me gusta ser puntual) el timbre que avisaba el primer descanso acababa de sonar y todos los alumnos salían de sus aulas de clase.

Del edificio principal salió un grupo conformado por un joven de pelo naranja, la chica de la foto – _¿es ella? Pero no parece, es más alta, tiene mayor edad, y esta más... Eeehm... Voluptuosa... ¡Concéntrate! _– pensé.

En el grupo también había un gigantón musculoso obviamente introvertido, y pude ver aunque no se llevaban completamente con el grupo, había un sujeto de lentes que se la pasaba discutiendo con el pelinaranja, y el más callado del grupo, un emo de piel casi tan pálida (o más pálida) que la mía y mirada fría. Me giré, notando el nombre de la escuela "Escuela Secundaria de Karakura". ¿Karakura? No di mucha importancia al nombre y caminé

Seguí caminando en el patio principal, notando que "ellos" trataban de acercarse a mi posición, maldición, primer día en un sitio que no conozco y ya me persiguen los bravucones, quisiera tener poderes para...

-Frrigio-kun – dijo la chica de la foto a mi posición, "Frrigio"... No se quien será ese, pero su nombre suena... ¡Genial! – ¡Frrigio-kun! – fue claro esta vez que la chica se refería a mi. Me di la vuelta para confrontar a los bravucones.

-Disculpa, debe de haber un error, pero yo no soy "Frrigio", me llamo Shinji, Shimada Shinji – le dije dándome la vuelta para irme rápidamente, ella me detuvo con un abrazo en la espalda. El contacto con sus pechos me dio un escalofrío.

-Shinji-kun... Un... Un placer...– dijo algo sollozante, no entendía el porque, solo estaba muy incomodo.

-Eeeh, si me alegro pero... Oye... ¿Podrías separarte? No es que sea gay ni deteste el contacto contigo pero... Es algo extraño... Eehm... El estar en contacto con tus... Tu sabes, tus pech... Solo. Solo sepárate – dije desesperado, sentía como la sangre se acumulaba en mi rostro. Ella se separo – _gracias al cielo, prefiero morir a quedar como pervertido frente a ella y... Sus amigos – _pensé.

-Shimada – me dijo una voz tétrica, fría y sin sentimientos.

-Ese soy yo... Disculpen chicos pero, aunque no se que hice, no quería hacerlo, no era mi intención molestarlos – traté de escapar de nuevo pero esta vez el gigantón se interpuso entre mi vía de escape y el grupo.

El gigantón me ofreció una mano para poder levantarme – Yasutora Sado – me dijo una vez estuve de pie.

-Kurosaki Ichigo – me dijo el pelinaranja con un tono sombrío, como si estuviese deprimido.

-Ishida Uryuu – me dijo el cuatro ojos.

-¿Y tu? – le pregunte al emo.

-Cifer... Ulquiorra – me dijo simplemente, aunque juraría haberlo escuchado susurrando "basura".

-Bien, ¿entonces yo estaba en tu casa? – dije mirando a la "chica de la foto".

-Si...

-Y podrías decirme ¿Qué rayos estaba yo haciendo allí? – le cuestioné. Ella pensó por un rato antes de responder.

-T-te encontré en la calle mientras caminaba con Ulquiorra, estabas desmayado y no podíamos dejarte allí – me dijo.

-Eesoo, oh la la Ul-Ulquiorra ¿no? – dije sonriente, aunque él asintió con mi pregunta – ¿con que están saliendo? – ella se ruborizó, el solo aparto la mirada. Al calmarse el rubor de la "chica de la foto", desapareció, lo volvió a mirar por un momento y volvió el rubor.

-Vaya, lo miraste y te pusiste rojita – dije riéndome – pero que malpensada

-Cállate – dijo Ulquiemo con una mirada que decía "voy a matarte" y un leve rubor en sus mejillas al pensar "¿en que habrá pensado ella?", aunque esto último es hipótetico.

-¿Eso fue hace cuanto? – pregunté retomando el tema – me refiero a cuando me encontraron, ¿hace cuanto fue eso?

-Hace un mes – dijo la chica mirando a la nada, recordando – si, ha pasado un mes desde la ba... Desde que te encontramos.

-No quiero ser grosero pero, aquí hay algo que no concuerda – dije sospechando que me estaban mintiendo.

-¡No! No pasa nada... – me dijo.

-Dime, ¿cuál es tu nombre? Chica de la foto – pregunté.

-Inoue... Inoue Orihime – respondió.

Esto... Esto es imposible, ¿Orihime-chan? Pero cuando Sora se fue ella era apenas una bebé, ella no era tan grande, habrán pasado mínimo 14 años desde que se fueron, y eso que ni siquiera se fueron porque todo fue un sueño, ¿cierto? Además... 14 años minimo desde que ella se fue, es imposible que yo tenga 16 años y ella mi misma edad cuando ella ni había nacido cuando yo tenía 16... ¿¡Qué carajo es esto!

-¿O-Orihime Inoue dices? – pregunté muy incrédulo.

-Si, ¿Qué hay con eso? – preguntó ella.

-¿Orihime-chan? ¿La hermana de Sora? – ella también se sorprendió de que yo conociera a su hermano.

-Si, ¿tú lo conocias? – eso me hizo sentir de todo, pero sobre todo nostalgia.

-¿Que si lo conocia?... ¿D-Dónde esta? – Ella me miró con tristeza - ¿DÓNDE ESTA SORA INOUE? – Pregunté, ahora no solo ella sino todos me vieron con tristeza - ¿Dónde esta mi mejor amigo? – Ahora fue Orihime la que se asusto de la sorpresa - ¡¿Quién eres? Y... Y... ¿Dónde esta tu supuesto hermano?

-¿Sora-kun fue tu mejor amigo? – Preguntó Orihime, me calmé un poco, decidí seguir el juego por el momento y sentí, ella comenzó a llorar de nuevo – Sora-kun esta... Esta... Muerto – dijo. Eso fue un duro golpe.

También me eché a llorar al suelo, me dolía el corazón, me dolía la cabeza, me dolía todo, mi único amigo esta muerto; pero además, su hermana que se supone es una bebé tiene 14 años más de lo que le corresponde, y sale con un sujeto igual al que me asesinó en mi sueño. Levanté la mirada y observe a Ulquiorra, lo tomé por el cuello y lo miré directamente a los ojos, sin tener mucha idea de lo que iba a hacer.

Puse una sonrisa macabra mientras le decía – felicitaciones por... La novia – le dije, fue algo que no pude evitar ya que ella es la hermana de mi mejor amigo, tengo que protegerla (quizás porque siempre le tuve algo de afecto) y este sujeto me da un mal presentimiento. Sonó la campana de la escuela, indicando el hecho de que íbamos tarde a clases.

Solté a Ulquiorra que no cambió su expresión y dije con el tono perfecto por el que todos me odiaban en Tokyo – ya que... Vamos a clase, estoy con ustedes ¿no? – la verdad todos asintieron lo que hizo que me diera cuenta que era yo, volvía a ser "perfecto" aún después de tanto tiempo.

Mientras caminábamos tomé a Orihime por el hombro y le susurre – _tienes mucho que explicarme cuando volvamos a casa... – _me alejé un poco y le dije en voz alta – felicitaciones por el novio – y me adelante al aula mientras ella me decía "¡No es mi novio!" con un sonrojo fuerte en el rostro.

* * *

><p>-Hola a todos – muchos chicos me veían, entre ellos algunas chicas que no paraban de verme... No es que sea feo pero mi piel de alguien que jamás ha visto la luz del sol no ayuda mucho a mi apariencia física, seguramente todas ellas pensaba algo como "mira su piel, si es raro" o "no sabía que los vampiros fuesen reales". Era obvio, no necesitaba oírlo para saberlo – Mi nombre es... Shimada, Shinji – dije entrecortadamente – Mucho gusto en conocerlos a todos – dije al momento que inclinaba mi cabeza en señal de respeto. Fui a un asiento vacío detras de una chica de cabello negro, ojos verdes, unos dientes blancos muy hermosos... Piel que la hacía parecer frágil y bella como el cristal... Era más o menos de mi altura al estar sentada... Y tiene un olor a perfume de rosas tán...<p>

-Hola, Shimada. Me llamo Higashiyama Yuuki, mucho gusto – me dijo sonriendo tan calidamente que no estaba seguro de si era conmigo, la gente no suele referirse a mi de manera tan cálida y amable y...

-Shimada, por favor siéntese y oiga a la clase, en lugar de babearse por Higashiyama en medio de la misma – me dijo el sensei, con un tono de fastidio que me hizo querer acabarlo allí mismo – _mató el momento... ¿Pero que momento? Si ella solo me saludo – _pensé.

-S-si, sensei... Lo siento, Higashiyama – dije sintiendo un calor muy fuerte en mis mejillas.

Las clases transcurrieron de manera normal, no hubo nada más extraño que ciertos cambios inexplicables en el ambiente, como si alguna presencia maligna hubiese aparecido en la ciudad, y como casualidad a ello, unos momentos después desaparecían el cuatro ojos, Ulquiemo, Chad (como le decía Kurosaki a Sado) y Orihime-chan, y no volvían sino hasta que esa sensación extraña desaparecía, pero eso paso solo una vez y ellos se fueron como dos o tres veces – _solo estas paranoico, Shinji – _pensé.

Aparte de esa pequeña coincidencia y mi encuentro con Yuuki no pasó nada remarcable, al menos no en la primera hora.

* * *

><p>Sonó la campana, yo salí del aula solo, ya eran las 12 del medio día, faltan como tres horas más para volver a casa – <em>tres horas más para el interrogatorio – <em>pensé. Escuche a algunos estudiantes hablando de cosas irrelevantes "la clase de física fue aburrida" o "el sensei es genial, me pareció cómico como hizo que el nuevo estudiante..." esto último me intereso.

-Si, ¿viste como estaba? – dijo un chico en tono burlón.

-No te burles de él, se ve como una buena persona... – dijo otro chico más pequeño y de cabello rojo.

-Si, y además se ve sexi, ¿no crees Sakura-chan? – dijo otra estudiante de ojos azules y cabello rojo.

-¡Pero no más que Kurosaki! – dijo la llamada Sakura, ella tenía ojos marrones tal y como su cabello, era la más baja del grupo, pero se veía que la más malpensada, por lo menos entre las chicas – Si, Kurosaki es el que tiene mejor cuerpo y no lo puedes negar Aiko – esto último hizo que me sonrojase, ¿ya están hablando de mi contextura física?

-Pero el ha estado muy distante, puede que este chico nuevo sea el nuevo rompecorazones – dijo Aiko.

-Igual no habría oportunidad, ¿notaste como vio a Yuuki? – a estas alturas dudo que el chico de cabello rojo sea heterosexual, hablo con un tono de decepción que me asusto... Mucho.

-Si lo vi, Akio – dijo Sakura – Aiko, controla a tu hermano que ya se le van a alborotar las hormonas.

-¡Claro que no! El no es gay – tengo argumentos con que rebatir eso – admito que es raro pero no perdería el control por un chico, ¿No, Akio?

-Si... ¡Oye! ¿Cómo que soy raro? Diles que no soy raro Youhei – dijo Akio.

-¿Y como voy a saber yo que eres o que no eres? Ni que yo supiese con que... Tu sabes, con que te tocas – no se como su conversación original llego a parar en esto, supongo que es cierto que la gente a veces divaga mucho – _hasta olvidarse del tema original._

-¡Chicos! ¿De qué están hablando? – llego Yuuki con esa sonrisa tan cálida que tuvo cuando me habló a mi.

Deje de prestarles atención porque me sentí un acosador justo en el momento en que Yuuki Higashiyama llegó, o mejor dicho, desde el momento en que ella apareció por el pasillo.

* * *

><p>Comencé a caminar a cualquier otro lado, hasta que recordé que todavía tenía clases, decidí ver en mi mochila a ver si por casualidad Orihime había dejado un horario, y en efecto había uno. Decía que mi siguiente clase era historia, mientras me debatía si me la debía saltar o no me topé con Chad, que solo gruño como hacía todo el tiempo, o por lo menos como hacía en el momento en que lo conocí, en clases y, en efecto, ahora.<p>

-Chad, ¿donde se encontraban? – le pregunté curioso, el solo me miró con su ojo, extrañamente visible.

-En ningún lado, Shinji – me respondió, obviamente no queriendo decirme la verdad.

-Claro Chad – dije queriendo evitar alguna clase de problema. Chad se fue primero al aula, que estaba cruzando el pasillo y yo solo me quedé allí.

Paso un rato, realmente no me importo que la clase ya había comenzado porque estaba muy confundido, no entendía nada de lo que había sucedido esa mañana tan extraña. Sólo tenía ganas de tirarme en la cama de alguien y dormir hasta que todo tuviese sentido una vez más, cosa que parecía imposible. Repasando toda la mañana solo tengo que decir que lo que más me perturbaba fue la imagen de Ulquiorra... Es 100% igual al sujeto que me asesinó, o por lo menos que me asesinó en mi sueño.

-Vaya, pero que confusión – me dije a mi mismo.

-¿Qué es confuso, Shimada? – me dijo una dulce voz detrás de mi – _Ay no..._

-Waa... Eeehm... Esto... ¿Higashiyama? – dije sin darme la vuelta para que no notara el sonrojo que cargaba, porque sino estaba sonrojado, mi rostro se estaba quemando.

-Shimada – me dijo, seguido de unas risas – estabas hablando contigo mismo...

-¿Q-qué haces aquí? – le dije cortante, no quería decirle nada de lo que me perturbaba.

-¿Eh? Vaya... Bueno, todos nos preocupamos en clase porque no estabas, así que salí a buscarte – dijo.

-Si, eso lo entiendo pero – me di la vuelta ya que me aseguré que mi sonrojo estaba a un grado muy leve – ¿P-por qué... Tu? – mi sonrojo aumento, y eso lo digo no por la sensación, sino porque ella al darse cuenta replicó.

-¡Ah! ¡No! No tiene nada que ver con eso... Solo salí porque me ofrecí primero, después de un rato, digo, si alguien hubiese aprovechado antes...

-¿Aprovechado qué exactamente? – Ella no se esperaba esto – _cállate si no lo quieres arruinar, podría ser tu no... ¡Tu amiga! – _¡Olvídalo! No, no quería generar ningún malentendido.

-Me alegro – dijo más para ella que para mí – bueno... La verdad es que nos preocupamos porque no estabas en clases, así que salí a buscarte y te encontré aquí, tan cerca del aula... Pensando en cosas que te confundían.

-Si es por eso... No te voy a contar – le dije fastidiado – no es que quiera ser grosero sino que no me siento cómodo hablando de cosas personales porque verás... Yo jamás he sido aceptado, no desde que tengo memoria, hubo un chico una vez que no tuvo miedo de hablar conmigo pero, él ya se fue – expresé en tono sombrío, eso dio a entender mi punto.

-Lo siento, Shimada-kun – dijo agregando el honorífico, acto seguido me dio un abrazo - ¿esta bien que te llame así? – dijo.

Yo no sabía si podría contestar porque ella era tan calida, su abrazo me transmitió calma, yo solo le devolví el abrazo, después de un largo silencio algo (o mejor dicho alguien) nos interrumpió.

-No quiero matar el momento pero, par de basuras, la clase está en curso – esa voz fría.

-¡Ulquiorra! – le dije molesto, partiendo el abrazo entre nervios y furia.

-C-Cifer – dijo Yuuki.

-Dejen de tener intimidad en el colegio, este lugar no es para eso. Además debería darles vergüenza, apenas se conocen – dijo mirándome a mi, directo a los ojos, lo que causó un gran escalofrío.

-¡No era nada de eso! – dijo Yuuki, encaminándose al aula – nos vemos dentro, Shimada.

-Oye, es "-kun", olvide decirte que no tengo problemas en que me llames así – ella recuperó esa calida sonrisa y yo me sentí mejor al verla – oye Ulquiorra, ¿Cómo se te ocurre interrumpir así? De paso usaste las peores palabras que se te pudieron ocurrir.

-Shimada, mi deber es enviarlos a ambos al aula a toda costa desde que su sensei me lo pidió – me respondió, habla de una manera muy extraña "¿su sensei?" – además, ¿Cómo esperabas que lo interpretara si tenían un contacto físico tan cercano? Estúpido.

-Ahora sí – dije subiendo mis mangas lo más que pude, para tratar de intimidarlo, en vista de que no tiene emociones, no logre causar el efecto deseado. Baje mi manga y le dije – cállate, apuesto a que desearías tener un contacto así con Orihime-chan – le dije sonriendo.

-Ve al aula – dijo cambiándome el tema.

-Vaya, eres un gran pervertido Ulquiorra – le dije macabramente – escúchame bien, ella es la hermana menor de mi mejor amigo, y yo la conocía desde hace más tiempo que tú aunque no lo creas – no cambio su mirada, solo me observaba pacientemente – si le haces algo, o si dejas que alguien o algo le haga daño, no solo serás el peor novio del mundo sino que además, en respeto a Sora-kun, te pateare el culo.

-No es mi novia – dijo ignorando la última parte, como si me dijera en la cara que yo no era capaz de hacerle daño.

-Bueno, en cuyo caso serás el peor amigo del mundo – dije sencillamente, encaminándome al aula.

Al entrar, el sensei me dio unos regaños y una advertencia y me dijo que me fuese a sentar. En mi mesa encontré una nota de Yuuki que me explicaba exactamente lo que habían hecho – _gracias Yuuki._

* * *

><p><strong>Disculpen la mala ortografía, pero es muy tarde y me da pereza corregir... Lo se no tengo excusa, soy un irresponsable... Como sea<strong>

**DEJEN REVIEWS O MATARÉ A ULQUIORRA EN EL FINAL XD**


End file.
